The Impossibility of Opposites Attracting
by jewelledhunter
Summary: He was a Marauder: heartthrob of Hogwarts, smart, proud. She was the invisible bookworm, more at home in the library than anywhere else. But opposites attract, as they always say...Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was originally started by sovereignity'd. Thanks for allowing me to continue this story; I've always wanted to write a Marauder fic, especially with Sirius involved (he's my favorite). I'll be starting from the very beginning, as she says it's all right for me to go over the first few chapters. Sorry if you're bored by these first few chapters; I'll try to write as fast as I can!

* * *

Anna Lisbon stared at both volumes. "Pride and Prejudice? Or Jane Eyre?" she muttered. "If only I could drop a subject! Preferably Herbology," she eyed her trunk. It was about to burst, but she could fit one more book. "Jane Eyre," she decided; she opened the lid of the trunk and threw it in. She straightened, just as a Holyhead Harpies poster fell onto her head.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, and she let the poster flutter to the ground. Hopefully, her mom would think that she was totally unaware of the falling posters; she could tell the Puddlemere United poster would follow soon, and she didn't even want to look around to see the other posters. Sighing, she patted the books she had to leave behind fondly.

"Anna?" her mother called. "We should be leaving!"

"All right!" she called back. "Did I really spend that much time debating?" she asked the mirror as she combed her light brown hair. She wasn't expecting a response anyways.

"Accio trunk! Anna, we're ten minutes late, and you know how your father has a business meeting in an hour! Wingardium Leviosa!" the trunk bobbed along in front of Mrs. Lisbon and Anna followed her mother down. The door was already open and Mrs. Lisbon rushed through, the trunk still lurching. Anna got into the car. She heard the door bang shut.

"Another year," she thought, as her mom hurried into the front seat. "But…I'm a prefect this year."

"Anna, quit biting your nails!" her mother snapped as she clicked her seatbelt. Anna sighed and let her hand fall; she hadn't even noticed that she was biting her nails, but of course, her mom, ever the one to boss, had noticed. "Harold, do you know where you're going?"

"Of course, dear," Mr. Lisbon said, rather absentmindedly.

"And when are you ever going to wear something more presentable?"

"Excuse me—" and now they were wrapped up in another petty quarrel. Anna sighed, and put her head against the window, watching the English countryside fly by.

* * *

They were soon at King's Cross, and Anna's parents weren't arguing anymore. Anna got out with her parents, helping her dad get the trunk out of the back.

"If only there weren't so many Muggles, then you can do your magic," Mr. Lisbon grumbled, casting glances at the happy Muggle train-goers.

"Oh, Harold, it's all right; it can't be that hard," Mrs. Lisbon said. They loaded Anna's luggage onto a cart. Soon, they were all standing at Platform 9.

"Well, say bye to your father," Mrs. Lisbon said, her voice softening.

"Bye, Dad," Anna said, hugging her dad; her father gave a quick but warm hug. "Hope the meeting goes well."

"Have a lovely year, Anna," her father said, looking at the columns anxiously (as a Muggle, he couldn't get over the idea of walking through a wall). Anna took a deep breath (she always hated this) and then rushed towards the column.

She opened her eyes; there was the familiar train again, a column of steam rising above it and the clamoring horde of students.

"Anna!" Lily Evans, her long red hair perfectly straight this year, beamed at Anna. Anna grinned to see her best friend, who immediately hugged her. "How was your summer? I couldn't owl; my parents wouldn't let an owl into the house after Petunia said that she was allergic to owls."

"Sounds like something—" Mrs. Lisbon coughed.

"Hello, Mrs. Lisbon!" Lily said to Anna's mother cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Very well, Lily. It's certainly good to see you! My, how you've grown," Mrs. Lisbon said. "Well, then, I guess this is good-bye," she hugged her daughter; Anna hugged her back hard. She bit her lip. Five years and it still wasn't any easier to leave. "Remember, you're a prefect. Be good. Have a good year." Mrs. Lisbon gave her daughter a fond smile, and then Disapparated.

"Come on, Anna! We need to get your trunk on the train; I've already got mine." They climbed through the door.

"Oh, but I'm a prefect…" Anna's voice trailed off. She bent her head, but Lily smiled.

"Of course they would make you prefect! You know, I'll take your trunk and I'll put it in our compartment."

"Thanks a lot, Lily!" Anna smiled and Lily took the trunk. Anna stood there for a second.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she wondered. She knew it was on her letter. She could not be already making mistakes! She felt her heart racing; her skin was already flushing. She headed to a bathroom. She could stall for time. She hurried in and splashed water on her face. Where was it…

"My, my," her head shot up and she saw her reflection, looking pale and ridiculous with drops of water still trickling down her cheeks. "You look awful. You need help, dear."

"Would you know where the prefects are supposed to meet?"

"Ask around; I wouldn't know."

Anna dried her face off. Still no idea where it was, but at least she felt a little better about it. The train was lurching forward and she threw open the door. Stumbling through, she ran into somebody's chest.

"Oh! Sorry," she said. Dark gray eyes looked at her for a second; with a shock, Anna recognized Sirius Black. Black brushed aside a strand of hair, looking haughty.

"Whatever," he said, and he went right past her; Anna felt her face flush again and she clenched her fists. "Come on, Prongs, Moony! Wormtail?"

With a start, Anna recognized James Potter, who grinned at her for a second, ruffling his black hair. She could tell he was already anticipating the Quidditch season, the way he was ruffling his hair to make it look like he just came off a broom. Peter Pettigrew gave her a hesitant smile. Her heart lurched to see pale, studious Remus Lupin, who smiled warmly at her. Still so handsome, even after a summer…He had grown a little; all of them had. He now towered over her easily. She flushed even harder to see him.

"Excellent. You're a prefect," Lupin said, pointing at her badge. She nodded, her fingers automatically going to the badge. "At least it isn't Elodie Vane. I was worried about working with her," he moved slightly, and his own prefect badge flashed. She felt herself grin. She, Anna Lisbon, would get to work with Remus Lupin! Remus Lupin, who she had liked since third year!

She coughed. "You would know where the prefects' meeting is, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled and she felt her face grow warm, again. Damn, if she couldn't manage her emotions…"Sirius, James, and Peter want to get a compartment opposite the prefects. Well, they claim it's for innocent reasons, but I doubt it."

"Moony!" Sirius called, and Remus pointed ahead of them.

"After you, Anna," Remus said, and she felt her heart lurch again, but it was in a good way. She smiled.

This was going to be an awesome year.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again, this is all sovereignty'd first few chapters; I'm just rewriting to make the story consistent. Additionally, the basic premise for the story is all her ideas. The universe this is written in is all JK Rowling's. So basically, sovereignty'd owns the basic plot, JK Rowling owns the universe, and I only own a few snippets of plot.

* * *

Anna laid on her bed. _I hadn't known about Remus being a prefect at all…I'm glad that I'm prefect now, or at least slightly happier. Since third year! And now it's our fifth year; we'll probably be doing the same duties all through sixth and probably seventh as well, if he doesn't get chosen as Head Boy. This is so exciting! _She grinned at her thoughts, knowing that she sounded stupid. But she didn't care. _His hair…it smells like vanilla. And something else._

_What is with Lily anyways?_ Anna thought sourly. After the meeting, she had gone to find Lily only to see her sitting with Severus Snape. The git. He had done something terrible to Mary MacDonald; Mary still wouldn't say, and who knows how many other things he had been involved in. Anna had sat with some Ravenclaw classmates she thought of as acquaintances, but it was still boring, and eventually she had gotten out Jane Eyre again.

"What are you thinking about?" her bed curtains were ripped open and Anna found herself under the glare of Elodie Vance.

"Err—"

"Come on, Elodie," Lily said. "Can't she have a little peace?" Elodie's black eyes narrowed suspiciously but Lily said, in a would-be casual tone, "Come on, Anna. I need to talk to you." Anna slid off the bed and they headed into the common room. The Marauders were sitting in their usual spots, on the armchairs before the fire. Sirius said something and they all started to laugh. Anna felt her eyes drawn to Remus, but when his brown eyes met hers, she looked away.

"So?" Lily said, seating herself in a couch, far away from the Marauders and the few second years who were playing Exploding Snap. There was a loud bang; one of the girls shrieked. "What happened?" Anna stared at Lily. "You know! Prefect meeting!" Lily said in an undertone. She sounded exasperated.

"Oh. Well…nothing. We talked. I sat next to him."

"That's it?" Lily said, her voice rising. James looked at her strangely, and she dropped her voice again. "Come on, Anna!"

"I didn't have a chance!" Anna felt her voice cracking, "Plus, it isn't as if I have a great deal of courage."

"Well, there's a reason why you're sitting in this common room, Anna. The Sorting Hat put you here for a reason," Anna right now felt that the Founders could not have charmed the Sorting Hat. If it had, the Founders must not have been as smart as everyone said they were. "Since third year! Shouldn't you tell him?"

"I…I don't know. I've never…dated."

"One of the more depressing aspects of my life is that you've never dated," Lily said, standing up. "Get to know him better. He might just realize what a nice person you are. Tomorrow, you're patrolling the corridors. That's just the first step." Anna glanced at the Marauders; Remus' hands were tracing patterns in the air. Evidently, he was entertaining his friends. James laughed, Sirius ruffling Remus' hair affectionately.

"All right," Anna said, and she rose as well, following Lily back to their dormitory.

"Good night, Evans!" James called out. Lily looked startled, and then she tentatively smiled at James.

"Is anything wrong with my hair?" she asked, once James had turned back to his other friends. "Do I look weird? Are there any flowers around me?"

"Well…he didn't take out a wand," Anna said. Lily shook her head, opening the door to the dormitory.

"You never know," she said darkly.

* * *

"In the 1800's, the giant wars were escalating to a new height, with several important successions among the giant leaders taking place. In the meantime, Grogan Stump became Minister of Magic, and was immediately noted for his firm stance on peace between the giant groups. However, after eight years in office, he was squished between a giant's two hands and was thereupon succeeded by Faris Spavin, who swore to end 'this nonsense' by attempting to round up the giants and place them in zoos for public viewing, much to the dismay of most of the Ministry of Magic..."

Lily yawned loudly; her quill dropped to the floor. Anna scribbled down Faris Spavin, but she already couldn't remember what Spavin had wanted to do. Did he want to kill the giants? Binns' voice was droning away and she was sure she couldn't just ask Binns to clarify. She turned her head; Sirius and James were sitting behind her, Remus and Peter the table behind her. She felt her heart fall. She could have just asked Remus—

"Problem, Lisbon?" Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair and staring at her coolly. Anna stared back. Since when had Sirius ever talked to her? She turned back around.

"This class is so boring," Lily muttered, spinning the quill in her hand. "Why couldn't we just ditch this class?"

"And get a T on the OWL?"

"I don't need this OWL. I know what I'm going to do: something to do with potions." Anna snorted. "Severus said his uncle helped discover some potion."

"Sounds about as much fun as being a History of Magic teacher."

"Hey!" Lily said, quite loudly. A few heads turned.

"Besides, the T would end up on your record, and even though you're not using the OWL, it still looks bad on your record—" The bell rang and everyone started packing up. Anna stuffed her notes into her textbook, threw her quill and ink bottle into her bag, and followed Lily out of the classroom.

It was only a few minutes before they heard someone yell, "Lily! Anna!" Mary MacDonald practically swooped onto them, followed by Elodie Vance.

"How was DADA?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Brown's a pushover. Frankly, I think he's going to be gone before the year is over," Mary said. "One exploding wand and he'll collapse in a nervous breakdown. We're not even going to do well on our OWLs, thanks to him," she flipped her blonde hair aside. "God, but I'm starving. Hope they have a lot of food at lunch!"

"How do you remain so short and skinny even with all the food you're eating?" Elodie asked, unconsciously imitating Mary by brushing her own long black hair out of her eyes. Mary shrugged. There was a wolf-whistle; Elodie turned and glared at a Ravenclaw, obviously a seventh-year, who was grinning at her.

"Hogsmeade?" the boy yelled.

Elodie smiled sweetly. "Of course not." Then she flounced off, leaving the Ravenclaw seventh-year and her three dorm mates gaping at her. Mary was the first to shake herself out of her stupor.

"He was good-looking!" she said as all three of them caught up with Elodie. Elodie raised an eyebrow.

"You can tell he's a prat. And what's wrong with playing hard-to-get?" Lily groaned at Elodie's words. Anna's hand shot into her book bag.

"I need to return a book!" she said. How could she have forgotten? She needed to get the other book, but she was already at her limit of books.

"You've already checked out a book?" Elodie asked. Both Mary and Elodie looked scandalized, but Lily was the only one who looked at Anna's book bag and sighed, seeing the seams of the bag were already stretching under the weight of the books.

"Of course. That's Anna," Anna smiled, and then she turned left, towards the library. She could hear some strange noises…yelling and cursing. Without even noticing, she started to walk faster.

"Let's see how long you can last this time, Snivellus!" Anna could recognize James Potter's voice anywhere; there was a whoosh of air. She turned around the corner and saw the Marauders: James' wand was still in the air, pointing at Severus Snape, who was spinning slowly in mid-air, dangling by his ankle. Definitely not a natural position. Snape was sputtering. Where was his wand? A smirking Sirius stood behind him, and Peter wasn't even bothering to hold in his laughter. James' expression was the worst. He was triumphant; he beamed with pride. Remus hung back, looking as though he disapproved. _But he isn't doing anything! _Despite her hatred for Snape, she stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna asked loudly, trying to stride confidently up to them. James turned towards her, his wand still on Snape. Sirius was still laughing at Snape as if nothing had happened, but James, Remus and Peter were now staring at her. James cleared his throat.

"Having fun with Snivellus, Lisbon," James said smoothly. For a second, Anna could understand how James managed to get away for many deeds. His voice was simply amazing…He looked at Snape out of the corner of his eye and then laughed again. Anna could feel her face flush.

"You have a sick sense of humor. Let…let him down," Anna said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. God, she had heard what the Marauders did to those who told on them. James' smile faded. Sirius walked up to her and bent down, his lips near her ear. Anna froze.

"You want to tell on us?" his breath tickled her ear; Anna felt adrenaline rushing through her veins. "I like to see you try," he threw back his head and laughed. Now Peter and James were joining him in laughter. Anna for a second could only stand there, her mouth agape, before she closed her mouth and with clenched fists, stalked off.

"Anna!" Remus came up behind her. "I'm sorry. I know they're a bunch of idiots. But if you tell on them, they'll never stop bothering you."

"Shouldn't _you _being something? Aren't you also a prefect?" Remus looked shifty.

"Well…they're my friends. I can't stop them. I know Sirius thinks that Dumbledore got me to be prefect because he thinks I can control them…but I can't."

_We both lack courage…_Anna shook her head slightly; she couldn't think about that when they were getting along so well! "Just don't tell," Remus finished lamely. He smiled, as if this could compensate. "Where are you going? Do you want me to come along?"

Anna barely surpressed a squeal of surprise and joy. "Err…I think I'll be fine."

"All right," Remus smiled again, and Anna felt her heart do a little jig. He walked off (_hopefully to free Snape_) and Anna went towards the library, smiling to herself.

* * *

AN: I've looked all over HP websites and I can't find a description of the library's location. I just guessed it's a little way off the Great Hall, but I can't be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Again, see my last disclaimer. Copy and paste here. Thank you.

* * *

"It's snowing!" Sirius yelled. "Everyone, get out your clothing, use your owls as a source of heat, throw every book into the fires—"

"You did not just say—" Madam Pince began, stopping before a hallway branching off the Great Hall.

"Of course not, Madam Pince!" Sirius said, his eyes wide. "I would never dare suggest such a thing! Your books are infinitely precious, and they do not smell musty at all! And I've never found a single slice of bacon in between the pages, nor have I ever found the corpse of a fruit fly under a certain curse word!" Madam Pince looked at Sirius through narrowed eyes and glasses balanced on the tip of her nose, before huffing and sweeping out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the giggling students. Sirius winked at a bunch of fourth-year girls; they blushed and Sirius strode to the window, where James was standing.

"We love all your books," Sirius snorted. "A statement worthy of Snivellus. I don't think I can bear my existence anymore. James?" James nodded, still looking out the window.

"Our next match against Ravenclaw…this snow might affect it."

"For God's sake, you only think about Quidditch. If you thought about your OWLs this much, you would get all O's." Remus came up to them, followed by Peter. He leaned against the window; James turned around, subconsciously imitating Remus by leaning on the windowsill with his elbows. "What the hell?"

James had evidently been Confunded: his eyes were unfocused and his mouth gaped. His hand was moving slowly to his black hair. Peter turned around, looking for an outstretched wand.

"No need, Peter," Sirius said lazily, brushing aside a strand of long hair. "No one has done anything to our dear Prongs." He pointed to a red-haired girl, who was chatting with another brown-haired girl. "It's our dear, absolutely charming Lily Evans, Lily, the Muggleborn witch who, despite never having learned any magic before Hogwarts, has," Remus groaned, "Charmed the Heart Right out of James!" Sirius ended with the beginning chords of the song by Celestina Warbeck.

"It wasn't Lisbon? I thought he was staring at Lisbon!" Peter asked, looking confused. Sirius stopped at "it's left me for a spell" and looked incredulously at Peter.

"Of course not," Sirius snorted. "James has better taste than that. The only one less lively than Lisbon in this school is Binns."

"Look, Sirius, that was unwarranted—"

"Quit using large words, Moony!" Sirius barked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't needed, Sirius. There, do you need to use shorter words?" Without waiting for an answer, Remus continued, "Anna is a really nice person. Just because she has a conscience, unlike you—"

"Who says I don't have a conscience? It's just Snivellus. Anyways, why are you defending her? Do you like her or something?"

"No," Remus said coolly. "She's working with me, Padfoot. That's why she felt some obligation to at least tell you off."

"Well, she doesn't need any warning. She knows what will happen if she involves herself too much in what we do," James said softly.

* * *

Anna clutched a book to her chest, wondering where Lily was. _She wasn't at breakfast this morning_. _Is she talking to McGonagall still over her course schedule? She'll never decide on what she wants._ She turned around the corner.

And found Sirius Black, once again, up to no good.

Remus was beside him, a hand on Sirius' shoulder. A girl with long black hair was yelling at Sirius.

"—You dumped me! Why the hell did you dump me?"

"You were boring me," Sirius said lazily, his hand on his wand.

"Sirius—"

"You have absolutely no tact at all! You were seeing that other girl, that Charlotte Myers, behind my back. Weren't you?"

"I wasn't," Sirius said simply.

"Autumn," Remus was saying, "You guys can talk about this later."

"No! I won't!" Autumn laughed hysterically. "He's a cheating _bastard_." Sirius whipped out his wand and suddenly, Autumn was silent, staring at his wand.

"Finish that statement, Li, finish it," Sirius said softly. Autumn's face was furious now.

_Why is she in Hufflepuff if she's so brave? _Anna wondered. She was frozen, watching the confrontation. She could see that Remus didn't feel any better about this. He was now staring at Autumn, waiting, waiting—

"He's a cheating bastard who'll gladly join You-Know-Who to bed a girl." Sirius' face was transformed utterly; his grey eyes narrowed and his face was wreathed in anger.

"Chiropetra tentatio!" Sirius yelled; Autumn screamed as large bogies, shaped like bats, started to attack her, getting in her hair, her clothing—Remus was yelling but Sirius was turning around, already heading off to his next class.

"Finite!" Anna yelled, pointing her wand at Autumn. The bats stopped; Sirius turned around again.

"Lisbon," he spat. "Here to destroy my fun again?" Autumn stared at Anna, before muttering "thanks" under her breath and leaving. _Perhaps she's too embarrassed to say anything more…I know I would be too embarrassed._

"Why, Sirius?"

"She said I would go to the Dark Lord—"

"That hex is awful! Just that one thing and you humiliate her like that? And you!" Anna rounded on Remus; her blood felt like it was on fire. Sirius looked bored, but Remus' eyes were wide. "How could you just stand there and let your best friend curse a _girl_?"

"I—"

"Get to class, both of you," Anna snapped. She walked, no, almost ran all to the Transfiguration room. McGonagall was the closest teacher she could get to. She opened the door; perhaps twenty third-year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins looked up, along with McGonagall.

"Miss Lisbon?" Professor McGonagall said. The thin lines of cursive issuing from her wand onto the chalkboard stopped. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm here to report a discipline problem."

* * *

"Two detentions!" Sirius fumed. "Two detentions because Lisbon couldn't keep her mouth shut!" Peter rolled his eyes. "Quit it, Peter!"

"You hexed a hot girl," James said, dipping a quill into his inkpot. "Of course, you'll get detention. You're lucky to get off with only two. Apparently, Lisbon asked for you to get a lighter sentence because Li's insult was a bit over." Sirius sat up in his chair abruptly, grabbing Peter's upper arm. Peter looked at him curiously.

"Peter! We have to prank her! We have to!" Sirius said. Peter rolled his eyes again.

"Come on, Padfoot. James is right. You're lucky to have gotten off so easily." Sirius sat back, still muttering under his breath. "Come on, you can be doing much more productive things! What are the properties of monkshood, for example? You could help me with Sprout's essay."

* * *

"Vanishing Spells, class. We'll be working on roaches this time; we'll start vanishing mice next time. Take a roach—yes, girls, that includes you, and attempt to Vanish them completely. When I mean completely, there can't be any legs leftover. I will pass out the roaches." Professor McGonagall picked up a box of roaches. "These have been Charmed to not be able to fly away…"

Anna turned around and she steeled herself against what she had to do. "Remus, what were you doing yesterday?" Anna asked. Lily, beside her, looked confused, but Remus lowered his head. He looked unusually pale today; his palms sweated. He wiped his hands on his robes.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I couldn't bring myself to—"

"That was a ridiculous thing to overlook! Remus, you're a prefect—"

"Lay off, Anna!" Peter said loudly as he picked a roach. "Remus isn't feeling too well today. If he couldn't torture Sirius yesterday, so what? Do you think you're his mother or something?" Anna stared at Peter.

"Miss Lisbon, your roach?"

About halfway through the class, Anna had not Vanished the roach entirely: she had only Vanished the main body, leaving six legs comically on the desk. Lily had Vanished the entire roach already.

"You need to concentrate more, Anna—" Lily started, but the door opened and the entire class looked up. Madam Pomfrey came in. Remus stood up, looking even more pale and sweaty.

"Remus, I need you to come with me," Madam Pomfrey said. Remus nodded and he gathered up his things.

"Why does Madam Pomfrey need to tell you about your mother being sick? Couldn't McGonagall get a note instead?" Lily whispered. Remus flushed furiously at her question.

"I—"

"Remus," Remus looked up at Madam Pomfrey, and then he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Everyone, however, still noticed his absence. A roach scurried on the floor as everyone stared at the door. Then, it was all talking again.

"Has his mother died?"

"Maybe it's his father this time."

The three remaining Marauders looked tense: Peter jabbed at his roach, James spun his wand between his fingers, and Sirius was leaning back in his chair, his jaw set. Anna leaned over the table.

"Do you think he's all right?" she asked Lily.

"Of course," Lily said bracingly. "_Evanesco!" _the six forlorn legs on the desk disappeared. Anna scowled as Professor McGonagall came over, holding the same box of roaches.

"Now, Miss Lisbon, you're almost there," she said. Sighing, Anna picked out another roach.

* * *

AN: Yes, Sirius' hex is the Bat-Bogey Hex. Since the official incantation has never been released, I just translated "bat attack" into Latin since no dictionary seemed to want to translate bogeys or mucus. lol


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Disclaimer, again. From about midway through the last chapter, however, individual events have become my own, but the basic plot premise is still sovereignty'd and the universe is always JK Rowling's. Oh, and by the way, Narcissa Black makes an appearance in here. I was planning on having Lucius as well, but then I realized he was too old for this fic. Then I checked Narcissa's birthdate and realized that she was also too old! But I had already written the scene…just know that Narcissa won't be making an appearance again. Also, there's a bit of a slashy undertone in here, but it's not intentional slash...the characters...well, you'll see.

* * *

Remus came back the next day, still looking pale and with a new scar on his cheek, although it was already grey, as if he had always had it. James had claimed it made Remus look "rakish" and Remus' friends spent a lot of time teasing him about it. Anna (quietly) agreed.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Anna tried to say something, but seeing Remus' miserable face, closed her mouth. There wasn't any point in lecturing him. Clearly, he was not feeling well. But, what was with his family? And where did the scar come from? Anna, in between preparing for her OWLs and prefect duties, still managed to find time over the week to wonder about Remus.

On Sunday morning, Anna, Lily, and Elodie walked down to the breakfast table, after waiting for half an hour for Mary to wake up (in the end, they had given up and left Mary snoring in bed). Most of the school was already at breakfast; the clink of forks and glasses resounded through the hall, with the occasional anxious fifth or seventh-year flipping through textbooks.

"What is it, almost the beginning of October? Why are people so anxious?" Elodie snorted. "You know, if I tip over the salt, do you think they'll start crying?"

"Elodie!" Lily said.

"SEV!" Everyone turned towards Lily, who stared back at them.

"It wasn't me!"

But Anna and Elodie had already turned towards the Slytherin table; everyone in the Great Hall had turned to the Slytherin table, to see Snape staring at the ceiling while Antonin Dolohov was serenading Snape with "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" to general silence. There was an audible scraping of a chair as Professor Slughorn shot to his feet, staring at his student.

"_I'll boil you up some love—"_ Snape picked up a spoon and eyed himself in the back of the spoon.

"Sev!" Lily whispered. Snape tossed his head, his greasy hair swirling ridiculously around him. There was a loud laugh and Lily, Elodie, and Anna saw James Potter pounding the table in laughter. It echoed around the silent hall.

"Who is that man, staring at me?" Severus whispered, every word audible, even as Sirius fell off his chair. "His eyes depthless pools of mystery and intrigue…His long hair, swirling around his pale, thin face—"

"What the hell?" Elodie muttered.

Suddenly, there was another chair falling. This time, Gibbon, a sixth-year, rushed up to Severus Snape, kneeling in front of him. A bouquet of roses appeared out of mid-air, sparkling and falling slowly into Gibbon's hands. Despite the insanity of the scene, Anna could hear several girls cooing and giggling.

"Severus!" Gibbon said imploringly, presenting the roses to the oblivious Snape.

Suddenly, there was mass chaos at the Slytherin table. It was as if everyone had been bewitched at once. Several boys and a few girls ran up to Narcissa Black, all clinging to her robes. Several pairs of mourning doves appeared out of nowhere. In front of everyone, a girl kissed Narcissa on the cheek. Narcissa shrieked and fled, her new fan club following her. In the meantime, Snape had gained six more admirers, a mixture of boys and girls, but he ignored all of their attention. By the way he had just conjured a mirror and was now admiring himself, Anna guessed he was now in love with himself. At the same time, Regulus Black was being bombarded with spontaneously singing students (most of them choosing to sing Celestina Warbeck's songs, to the general astonishment of all) and somebody had managed to Charm his shirt off, causing all the girls in the Slytherin table to shriek, and all the other girls to raise their eyebrows appreciatively. Sirius, on the other hand, looked furious at his brother's clothing decision once he had crawled back onto his bench.

However, Regulus Black was on the floor, sobbing, because he couldn't find his dear Narcissa.

Anna took a deep breath. _This time, the Marauders have gone too far…_

* * *

In the end, Anna and the other prefects of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw (Remus was sick and the two Slytherin prefects were under the enchantment) had to help the teachers round up the giggling, crying Slytherin students. They were all forced into the classrooms, with as few students to a classroom as possible, to minimize the amount of clubs being spontaneously being created. Well, there was already a "SEVVY!" club.

Still, Anna breathed a sigh of relief as Emily Robinson, the Hufflepuff prefect, pushed Snape into a room as Snape brushed a strand of hair from his face, still examining his reflection in his handheld mirror. Narcissa Black was sobbing, but Regulus Black, upon seeing Narcissa, beamed.

"Cissy!" he yelled, and all of the five prefects (and quite a few teachers) shuddered.

"You're…my…freaking…cousin!" Narcissa sobbed and she ran into a classroom. The Ravenclaw prefect, Jacob King, looked immensely relieved; he leaned against a wall and sighed, closing his eyes. Paige Allen, the Hufflepuff prefect, shut the door of Narcissa's classroom.

"God, it's almost over," Jacob whispered.

"Come on, Black," Edward James, the Hufflepuff prefect said. "Into this room," Regulus looked crestfallen, but allowed himself to be shepherded into the classroom. Edward slammed the door shut. 

He turned, letting himself slump on the door, and grinned at all his fellow prefects. "What a potion! Is it the Marauders, Lisbon?"

"They spiked the pumpkin juice," Anna said. James nodded.

"Not a surprise at all," he said. He flinched as Regulus Black pounded on the door.

"Let me out! Let me out! I want to see Cissy!" Regulus screamed. Edward pressed against the door and Emily hurriedly joined him.

"Narcissa doesn't need any monitoring, but Lisbon, you go stand by her door just in case. Allen, King, watch Severus; we don't know what he'll do." With a pang, she realized that she had to work alone. Where was Remus when she needed him?

"Where are the Head Boy and Girl?"

"Working on Potions," King answered. "Slughorn has gotten the best Potioneers in sixth and seventh year; well, he also got Lily Evans. They're all making the antidote to the love potion."

"Merlin knows that we need every drop of that," Allen said darkly as there was a muffled cry from behind the door Regulus was banging on.

* * *

"You know, you should probably tell Remus what you think about the prank," Lily said. Anna looked up from her book. "I know that Black, Potter, and Pettigrew have gotten a month, and Remus got three weeks because he was sick at the time, but still, you should tell him what you think."

"Err…aren't the detentions enough?"

"No, you know how Remus is. He practically bends over for his friends. You need to tell him that this has gone too far. He listens to you, Anna," Anna felt her heart swell with pride at Lily's words, but at the same time, she doubted Lily's words. An anonymous bookroom like her could influence a Marauder? Lily looked up and sighed upon seeing Anna's dubious expression. "Come on, Anna, just do it." Now that she thought about it, Lily had a point. Remus needed to be more assertive, and this was the perfect chance to drive the point home.

"All right," she said, and she headed down to the common room, where the Marauders were to be inevitably found if not in class, in bed, in the Great Hall for meals, or detention. Sure enough, they were sitting there, in their usual spots. For once, James and Sirius were both working on essays while Remus and Peter were playing Gobstones.

"Your fault for putting off the essay," Remus said. Peter nodded sagaciously.

"You're one to talk, Wormtail. You usually put off your essays," Sirius said. "What made you see the light?"

"Moony nagging."

"Remus," all of them looked up; Sirius instantly sneered. Anna felt herself tensing up. What had she done to make him so mad at her? Did he treat all his teachers this way?

"So, Lisbon has come to nag."

"Actually, I have," she tried to keep her voice even, but Sirius seemed to sense her anxiety.

"Spit it out, Lisbon. It's awkward when it's quiet; so it's better to have some brainless chatter in the background."

"Sirius!" Remus said loudly. He smiled and Anna felt her knees weaken, "Sorry about that, Anna. What did you want to say?"

"Where were you this morning?"

"Sick with the flu, Lisbon," Sirius interjected. "Leave Remus alone, all right? He doesn't need idiots like you around."

"Sirius, shut up for a few minutes!" Remus snapped. Sirius scowled and crossed out a word on his essay.

"You guys shouldn't have spiked their pumpkin juice," Anna said quietly. "It wasn't nice at all. Did you see Narcissa Black? She was sobbing. Snape is spending the night in the hospital wing because he hit himself over the head once he got the antidote. Honestly, I thought you would be more responsible. It's your fifth year. You guys are about to take your OWLs—"

"Lisbon, we've already heard this from the teachers," James said, yawning.

"Well, you seemed to not have even learned from it!" she burst out. James looked startled, but she plowed on, "I bet you're already planning your next prank. You don't even care who gets hurt for your own entertainment. The teachers are giving a light punishment. Only ONE month of detentions—"

"But we're going to be packing up dragon dung for Sprout the entire time!" Peter protested.

"_That's merciful_," Anna spat. Now all of them were staring at her, "you deserve more than that. The Slytherins can't even face the rest of the school, thanks to you guys. And you think it's funny! Funny that they'll have to carry this humiliation around for the rest of their lives, especially you two!" she pointed to James and Sirius: Sirius yawned, but James looked offended.

"I didn't think—"

"Of course you don't think!" Anna yelled. "Of course you don't think about the consequences. All you think about is how to stoke your ego, and Sirius Black is your best friend because he helps you with that!"

"You little—" Sirius was standing now, his wand pointing at Anna.

"Hex me! Go ahead and hex me! See how many more detentions that gets you!" Anna yelled. Sirius stared at her, his gray eyes cold; for once, Anna felt the courage to stare back, and she knew that her brown eyes were not flinching.

"Sirius," Remus had stood up. "She has some good points."

"She's just yelling at us," Sirius said, "She isn't...she isn't being really clear about what she wants." James was utterly silent. He acted as if nothing was happening to him, but Anna saw him lift his head and there was something in his hazel eyes that she could not identify…respect? And Peter was also looking at her with the same expression. Sirius, however, was still shaking.

"Look, Anna, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Anna felt herself deflate at Remus' soft words. She nodded, and feeling utterly spent, left the common room.

"Anna?" Lily asked, but Anna shook her head and crawled into her bed.

* * *

"Merlin, she was mad," James finally said, after they had seated themselves and Sirius had been fuming for a few minutes. "That was intimidating."

"We have to get revenge, more than ever!" Sirius said, his fists clenched. "She's making my year unbearable! Which one of you will help me? Prongs?" James looked uneasy.

"Er…"

"Lost your nerve, haven't you? Peter?" Peter sighed.

"She's…she's impressive, I have to admit."

"Not you as well! And I know I can't ask Moony, lovestruck fool that he is," Sirius threw up his arms, even as Remus rolled his eyes. "I guess that means I'm all alone. But I will do this. I will get revenge!" Remus' head was bent. Sirius stared at all of them. "I'm going to bed," he burst out, and he stalked off.

* * *

AN: My policy on reviews: review if you like/have something to say, but otherwise, I'm not going to do the entire "If you don't review, I won't update." I'm guilty myself of not reviewing many stories that I love (I should probably get into the habit) It's good enough to see the number of hits and the number of people who put this story on Alert!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Disclaimer, as usual. I'm too lazy to type it again, so look at the previous chapters. Yep.

I feel that my writing is a lot weaker because I'm not writing in first-person, but I want to switch points of view. So it's better if I write in third-person. I guess I have to put that out there, just to say that usually I write better than this. Somehow, I don't feel like I'm doing my best.

* * *

Anna, now that her temper had ran its course, was anxious that retribution was soon to come. Lily, however, was not nervous about any revenge. Strangely enough, even Mary was absolutely sure nothing would happen to Anna.

"They've already gotten a month of detention, each. Packing dragon dung! Supposedly they aren't even doing it together. They'll be doing detentions separately; Filch will be doing some of their detentions for Sprout," Anna winced. Mary nodded sagely. "They won't dare attack you, not with so many detentions!"

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Anna was eating scrambled eggs when an owl swooped down. She blinked, dropping her fork. A large red envelope fell onto her plate of scrambled eggs. She felt her stomach swoop. She hadn't done anything to offend her family! But then, her family owl, Apollo, was a Barn Owl, and the owl that had delivered the Howler was a tiny Tawny Owl. But there wasn't time to debate over who was it from. She would know once the envelope opened.

"Anna, run!" Lily said, pushing Anna. Anna stared at the envelope on her plate, unable to move. Who? Who? Who would do this—

The Howler exploded, bits of red paper fluttering onto Anna's plate and into the pumpkin juice. Elodie, Mary, and Lily shrieked and Anna stared numbly as the blank piece of paper floated in the sky. Then there was the voice. It was unrecognizable; somebody had made their voice ridiculously higher than normal, to camouflage their voice, but it was still terrible.

"I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN EVEN HAVE FRIENDS, LOSER! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID BOOKROOM WHO LIKES THE RULES TOO MUCH! CONTINUE PAYING YOUR FRIENDS TO BE FRIENDS, BUT JUST KNOW THAT MOST PEOPLE SEE YOU AS A BLOODY IDIOT AND FAILURE!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was frozen, as far as Anna could see. The paper floated for a while, and then burst into flames, the ashes falling onto the table before Anna.

For a second, Anna could only sit there. _Why would someone hate me? Why? I haven't done anything! I'm invisible, I'm invisible…I only wish I were invisible. _She felt her face flaming again. Tears were prickling her eyes; she stood up and saw that almost the entire school was staring.

_They have to see me when I'm being humiliated…Why? Why would somebody do this to me? I can't, I can't be a prefect_. Everybody's eyes were on her. _Why can't they just go back to their breakfast? Why did they even have to hear? _She covered her face. It was the only thing she could do, but she could feel everyone's gazes still on her, almost _stabbing_ her.

She ran out of the hall, still covering her face, only guided by her memory, and she could feel hot tears trickling down her hands, smearing her face and the meager amount of makeup she wore each day. She put a hand in front of her, like a one-handed zombie, and felt her hand hit a wall. She sank to her knees, crying against the wall, letting her hands fall from her eyes.

_Why do I deserve this? I've only trying to do my job...I haven't offended anyone, that I know of…Sirius doesn't like me, but he's always dealt with rule-abiding people. He wouldn't do that to me. Who would do this? I, _she hiccupped; she pressed a hand over her mouth, _I never did anything! _Her stomach squirmed at her self-pity, but it was overwhelming.

Somebody's hand was on her shoulder, but it wasn't Lily, Elodie, or Mary's. Their hands were smaller. She froze, one hand still over her mouth.

"Anna?" she looked up, half-expecting someone else…but it was Edward James, the Hufflepuff prefect. She guessed she should have been happy, since most of the girls in Hufflepuff, and quite a few in other houses, fought over who got to keep the quills he threw away, but she was expecting someone else. He smiled tentatively. "That was quite a cruel Howler." Anna shook her head, not knowing what to say. Fortunately, Edward didn't seem to think she was saying that it wasn't a cruel Howler. "Do you…do you want to go to the hospital wing? Girls' bathroom?" Anna shook her head again. His hand was around her wrist; she flinched. "Come on, Anna. Stand up." She stood up, still shaking. She let her arm fall down again.

"Thanks a lot, James," she croaked.

"Edward," he corrected. "No problem," he smiled, "Are you sure you don't need anything?" Anna felt her heart clench at his words.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. His green eyes widened at her question.

"You took the Howler seriously?" he said incredulously. She didn't know what to say: the Howler had played on her fears. "Of course not. You're not my best friend, but you have friends. You have Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald—"

"But you don't hate me?" she whispered. He shook his head, his brown hair falling in his eyes.

"Nobody would hate you, Anna. You're too nice," she tried to smile, but she seemed to have lost the trick. "You haven't done anything this year to offend anyone seriously." He looked at her anxiously and despite the misery Anna was feeling, she couldn't help but appreciate Hufflepuff compassion…They were truly an amazing House. "Are you sure you don't want me to help? If you want me to leave, I can," he let go of her wrist and stepped back.

"No!" she whispered. He stared at her. "Please…just stay for a while." She sat back down, covering her face in her hands again. "Just a while, until class." She looked up at him, "Please?"

But he had already sat himself down next to her. "However long you want, Anna," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at his touch. There was a lump in her throat again and she submitted to tears again.

* * *

"Did you?" Remus said through gritted teeth. Sirius regarded Remus coolly, playing with his porridge a little.

"No. I didn't send it. Why do you think I would send it?"

"You said you wanted to pull a prank on Anna!" Remus said.

"Do you think I was serious?"

"You were always Sirius though!" Peter piped up. Remus groaned.

"That joke was worthy of a bad romance novel, Peter," Peter made a face.

"I wouldn't do that for real. She would have had to get me really mad."

"You seemed mad enough!" Remus said.

"Not yet," Sirius said, licking his spoon slowly.

"Can you stop doing that?" Peter groaned as some girl at the Ravenclaw table shrieked. "It's already bad enough to eat after that Howler and then you have to make even your eating sexually charged." Sirius grinned roguishly.

"I hope it wasn't you," James said, poking at his toast. Sirius turned his head towards his best friends. James' head was bent; he seemed unable to look at Sirius. "If you sent that Howler…I don't know. It's a bit far." Sirius' face was perfectly blank.

"I didn't send it."

"Oh yes, you did, Black!" Mary MacDonald stood behind Sirius, glowering at him.

"I told you, I didn't send it," Sirius said steadily.

"I don't believe you, Black," Lily said.

"Of course you don't believe me! Just because I happen to not like Lisbon, you jump all over me! Aren't there plenty of Slytherins who would be glad to send that to her?" Sirius shot to his feet.

"Sit back down, Sirius!" Remus stood up, his wand already out and his shoulders tense.

"Want another detention, Moony?" Sirius sneered. "For having your wand out?"

"No," Remus said softly. "I just want you to act more like a person than a dog." Sirius flinched. Lily and Mary looked confused; Peter stared at Remus. James merely patted Sirius on the back.

"Like I said, I hope you aren't the one who sent the Howler," James said. Sirius picked up his bag.

"I'm leaving," he said tersely, and then he left, just like that.

* * *

AN: I realized a bit late that calling Edward James by his last name would confuse people, but now everyone will associate Edward with Edward Cullen. I was just looking up common British names and apparently Edward is still popular over there (even though Stephenie Meyer disagrees, and yes, it's blatantly obvious that I'm an American now, isn't it?) So, just a little note.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Copy and paste disclaimer. I hope this chapter is a little better!

* * *

Anna moaned in her sleep, muttering under her breath. Lily opened an eye, looking at her roommate. Anna sniffled a little.

"I haven't done anything," Anna muttered. Lily's eyes widened, but Anna had already rolled over in her bed. Lily stared at Anna for a few more seconds, before feeling her eyes flutter shut.

She was asleep in seconds. She couldn't have heard the soft whisper "_Ortus"_ and the door swinging open. There was another soft curse as somebody tripped. For a brief moment, black hair shone in the moonlight, and then a pale hand emerged and with a swift movement, the black hair was covered again.

The footsteps were muffled by the soft carpet. There was a gentle breeze that moved towards the dresser by Anna's bed.

"I don't know what I did," Anna muttered. She shifted a little. The air was still for a few seconds; then, there was the breeze again. It seemed to stop, right before Anna's dresser, and then a pale hand reached out and took the wand sitting on the desk. Spinning the wand between its fingers, the hand then withdrew and disappeared again, under a cloak.

Then, there were the muffled footsteps again. The door to the dormitory opened and then there was the soft "_Ortus" _again. The door shut silently.

* * *

Anna slapped her alarm clock; it turned off and she sat up. Her roommates' beds were already hidden by the red velvet curtains; no doubt Elodie and Mary had woken up early today for no particular reason other than to sit there and gossip.

"—felt like there was someone in here," Elodie's voice was loud and clear, as well as irritated. "I thought the house ghosts weren't allowed to come in and bother us!"

"Probably Peeves," Mary said wisely.

"Still," Elodie wrenched the bed curtains open. "We deserve a right to privacy. We need to sleep, what with OWLs and all! Don't tell me Lily is still sleeping."

Anna sat up and pulled her bed curtains shut. The memory of the Howler was already fading in her mind…it no longer seemed as terrifying as before, and even though they had to go down to breakfast and there was every possibility that there would be another Howler, Anna didn't feel as anxious. Maybe, it was because of—

"So, Anna, how was James?" called out Elodie. Anna could imagine the smirk on Elodie's face. "How did he comfort you?"

"Edward James?" Mary gasped, mockingly. "Surely not the Hufflepuff? How was it, Anna?"

"Nothing happened," Anna said. "Nothing happened," she repeated under her breath. _I didn't force him to stay with me. That never happened. _She could even see Mary's arched eyebrow now, even though the velvet curtains were still shielding her from sight as she changed into her robes. She ripped the curtains open, stepping down from her bed and reaching for her wand.

Nothing.

She stared at the dresser. "My wand! Where did it go?" Everyone froze, even Lily, who had just woken up.

"You don't have your wand? Check under your bed!"

"Where did you put it last night?"

"We couldn't have taken it!"

"Her wand is cherry though; it's unmistakable!"

"I left it on my dresser! I remember it clearly, because I changed my alarm clock's alarm!" Anna said loudly.

"So that's why it was the annoying buzz instead of the Weird Sisters' music you usually play," Elodie muttered. Lily was pawing all over the ground. "Why are bothering with that?" Elodie said incredulously. "We can do some magic in our rooms, just not in the hallways! _Accio Anna's wand!_" she pointed near Anna's bed. Nothing.

"_Accio Anna's wand! Accio Anna's wand! Accio Anna's wand!" _Elodie pointed all over the dorm, but no cherry wand spun towards Elodie. "It isn't here!" Elodie said, frowning.

"_Accio Anna's wand!" _Now, Mary was joining it, spinning around, pointing her wand everywhere.

"Forget it," Anna said resignedly. "I'll just use your wand, Lily, if we need to practice."

"You can't have just lost your wand!" Lily wrung her hands, narrowing her eyes. "Come on, it's not there!" Mary was about to cast another Summoning Charm. "She'll use my wand until we can think of something else. You might have to go to Diagon Alley over the weekend, Anna."

"Oh, I hope not," Anna said anxiously. "Haven't you heard about You-Know-Who? He's planning an attack on Diagon Alley any day now!"

"I doubt you'll have to go to Diagon Alley," Mary said. "Of course your wand will turn up before then!"

* * *

Still, it was infinitely frustrating to go to Charms and having to borrow Lily's wand every time she needed to perform the Hover charm, especially since Lily was amazing at Charms.

"Oh, great job, Miss Evans! And how about you, Miss Lisbon?" Professor Flitwick had instantly allowed her to use Lily's wand. But it still didn't mean that she would produce stellar results with another person's wand. Lily's wand felt foreign in her hand. She took Lily's wand. It was far too flexible for her tastes, but she gritted her teeth.

"_Ortus!" _the cushion rose a little, maybe an inch over the table, and then collapsed onto the desk, looking forlorn. Professor Flitwick tutted.

"Not up to your usual work, but it's natural, Miss Lisbon! After all, this isn't your wand, and it is with your wand that you will do the best with! No fear, Miss Lisbon. You seemed to have done quite well without your wand. Full marks, today, Miss Lisbon, and you don't need to practice." Anna's heart swelled at this praise from Professor Flitwick.

Behind her, Sirius scowled.

* * *

Even with the continual assurances of her teacher, Anna still felt lost without her wand. She found herself searching her robe pockets absentmindedly, only to realize that her wand was not there, and feeling that familiar sense of loss all over again.

This time, though, it wasn't public humiliation. Anna was grateful to whoever was pranking her, for at least that one courtesy. She did have to endure quite a few stares when she had to tell the teacher that she had lost her wand, but at least she wasn't standing in the Great Hall with a Howler screaming at her.

So when she went to bed that night, she was depressed, but she wasn't crying. Lily fell asleep after Anna, and she didn't hear anything from Anna that night.

* * *

The door swung silently open again after a murmured "_Ortus"_. The breeze passed through, but it seemed more purposeful this time. It never stopped. It simply flowed towards Anna's dresser. The pale hand emerged out of nowhere, holding a wand of cherry. With exacting care, it placed the cherry wand on the dresser. Then, the air was still again. However, this time, it seemed as if the air was subtly…moving. As if the air was visible, and there were little sounds that could be mistaken for breaths. Then, the breeze started up again. The door to the dorm swung open; there was the murmured "_Ortus_" and then, the door swung shut behind the intruder.

Anna slapped the alarm clock. It shut off; sleepily, she pawed for her wand, and upon finding it, her hand closed around her wand. Her eyes fluttered open.

"My wand!"

As if recognizing its owner's voice, she felt a rush of warmth down her arm. She grinned foolishly, even as her dormmates crowded around her.

"It's…just back!" Elodie said. "Like it never left!"

"That was a lame joke," Mary said, examining the wand. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Cast a spell!"

Anna held her wand and pointed at Mary's mascara. "_Accio mascara!_" the mascara flew towards them; Lily caught it easily and handed it to Mary.

"Hasn't exploded," Elodie said, looking at the wand apprehensively.

"I think it's safe," Lily said. Anna spun the wand between her fingers; it spouted several blue sparks.

"Of course it's safe!" Anna said, giving her dormmates a wide smile, and then she skipped out of the dormitory, leaving them to stare after her.

* * *

Peter saw Anna spinning her wand at Defense of the Dark Arts and laughing hysterically at something Lily had just said. He leaned over towards James.

"Reckon you know who did it?" Peter muttered. James shrugged.

"If Sirius," James hesitated, looking at Sirius, who was explaining something to Remus, "if Sirius didn't do it," he continued in a lower voice, "I think it might be a Slytherin. She has caught a few Slytherins doing…well, bad things. But it was for minor offenses. I dunno. Maybe it was Sirius. You know, Anna is basically acting like his mother is…sort of too domineering. Sticks to the rules too much. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was him."

"Then why isn't Remus doing anything? Why aren't you doing anything?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't _you_ doing anything?" Peter flushed.

"I…Well, you know how he won't listen to me!" James was silent for a second. Professor Brown was lecturing everyone in a high, quavering voice.

"Remus knows he has no proof that Sirius is doing this. And…I don't want Sirius in another detention," James said, under his breath. Peter frowned at this, scribbling randomly with his quill just to make it look as if he was taking notes.

"Well…"

"Peter, drop it," James said. "I know it isn't exactly moral," he sighed, doodling on his parchment. "Snitch or Quaffle?"

"What?"

"I'll experiment with the Quaffle first," James quickly sketched a Quaffle; every stitch on the Quaffle was accurate. As Peter gaped at the parchment, James finished up the Quaffle, shading a little here and there.

"That's amazing!" Peter whispered, but James wrote LE in a florid, cursive hand. "Oh, Merlin," Peter groaned.

* * *

Everyone was at lunch when the door to the fifth-year girls' dorm opened again, with the usual "_Ortus_". The breeze went to Anna's trunk; the pale hand was out again, holding a wand made of elder. "_Alohomara_," the voice said, and the trunk snapped open, revealing robes, a few textbooks…and books. At least ten books sat in the trunk, all thick, all novels.

"_Accio novels_," the voice murmured, and the books all soared into the outstretched hands. "Merlin, all these books." The books and the hands disappeared again. The breeze moved towards the pillow on Anna's bed; again, the wand came out, although this time, it seemed unsteady. The voice cursed again, but the hand waved the wand and a jet of blue light struck the pillow.

Then, the breeze moved again, the footsteps heavier now, and they lurched. Every few steps, there was a soft curse. The door opened; there was a soft "_Ortus_" once again, and for the last time, the dorm room's door shut.

* * *

When Anna went to sleep, she didn't bother looking for her books. She was too tired by the notes she had had to take for her OWLs. While she was going to bed, Lily called out, "What books do you have, Anna? Any Muggle books?"

"_Great Expectations._ Want that?" Lily shrugged.

"I'll take it."

"Just go look through my trunk," Anna said and she let her eyes close. She was already asleep when Lily finished raiding her trunk.

"Anna—" Lily looked at Anna, who had already drawn her curtains closed. There was no response. "Where did she put all of those books?" Lily shrugged. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

* * *

AN: Guess, guess, guess who it is! Although I think most of you, I hope, know without a doubt who it is.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Just copy and paste the disclaimer for the entire fic, OK? I'm not going to type it over and over. Also, I officially have more people on Story Alerts than reviews. I'm not going to threaten, but I think that's a bit depressing, and I would love some more feedback, like specifically what you like about the story. Thanks! Warning: minor cursing in this chapter, but this is already at a T (it was just for safety)

* * *

Anna kicked off her blankets. Her alarm clock fell to the floor. She cursed and picked it up, brushing aside a strand of…white hair?

She stared at that one strand; she shook out her hair, so that it fell in front of her face. White. White as a Snowy Owl's.

"Oh…my…God!" Elodie shrieked. "Anna! What did you do?"

"I, I…I…" Anna sputtered. But by now, Mary had spun around and she screamed. Someone yanked on her hair. She turned around and saw Lily, who was pulling on Anna's long white hair with a bewildered expression. "Lily!"

"It's so white!" Lily whispered, as if awed. Prying Lily's hands off her hair, Anna ran to her trunk. _What did they take? What did he…she…who is it? And what did he or she or they take?_ She threw open her trunk.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She could see her textbooks, her cauldron that she put away carefully after every Potions class, quills, robes, stray clothing… But her beloved books, that she had packed so carefully the day before Hogwarts. All of them, gone. "I couldn't find _Great Expectations_, by the way, Anna."

"They're all gone! All my books! _Great Expectations_, _Jane Eyre_, _The Greatest Spell_, _Cauldron's Depths_, _The Lord of the Rings_, _Potty Otter, Grimm's Tales_, _Vampire's Kiss_, _The Count of Monte Cristo_, and _The Quidditch Locker._ All gone!" Elodie groaned as Anna rattled off these names, but Lily looked concerned.

"All of them?"

"Yes! All of them! Why would anyone want to take books?"

"Anyone who knows how attached you are to them, and would want you to not…be happy," Mary said, examining herself in a mirror. "Hmmm…Just wait for them to appear. When's the next Hogsmeade date? I'm running out of lip gloss."

* * *

None of the Gryffindor girls knew where the books were, nor did they have any hair dye. Despite every sixth and seventh year attempting to change her hair, Anna's hair remained persistently white.

"How can anyone do this?" Connor Davis asked with professional interest, weighing Anna's hair in his hand and examining it. "It's quite an advanced spell; even Carolyn can't Charm it back."

"Lily couldn't either," Anna said miserably as she felt another jab from a wand on the back of her head.

"Why isn't this working?" Carolyn Sen wailed; she waved her wand again. Blue sparks fell onto Anna's head, but not a single strand of hair turned light brown again.

"Look, Carolyn," Lily said. "Why don't you get some breakfast up for all of us?"

"You do it!" Carolyn snapped. "How much time until class starts? An hour?" Connor nodded. "Anna, can you stand going to classes with this hair?" Anna felt her fists clench at the thought. "This is ridiculous," Carolyn muttered, and she resumed waving her hand. Nothing. Nothing was happening. Anna stared into the depths of the fire. The common room was pretty empty, but most people chose to go down to breakfast thirty minutes before classes. The only reason why Carolyn and Connor were awake because Lily had gotten them up; they were the most accomplished Charm students in seventh year, and Lily was about to get the best sixth-years until Connor had told her, rather arrogantly, that he was sure Carolyn and he could handle it.

He didn't look so sure anymore.

"Get breakfast, Connor!" Carolyn said, and he scurried off. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Anna! I'm trying to think of everything, but Color-changing Charms aren't working; I still have a few spells I've read of—"

"Maybe I should just hide my hair under a hat. But I can't find my books!"

"You can't wear hats in the classroom, Anna. You know that perfectly well!" Carolyn resumed muttering, even as Lily and Connor ran through the Fat Lady's portrait carrying toast, scrambled eggs, and omelets, as well as glasses of pumpkin juice. Anna looked at the food and felt like throwing up, but Carolyn grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth.

Chewing on the bread, she continued to wave her wand. Swallowing, she said, "Thank Merlin for nonverbal spells."

"Look, Carolyn, it isn't working. I doubt the sixth-years can do any better than you and Connor."

"But she can't go out in this hair! And we are NOT going to Transfigure it!" Connor nodded wisely. "So unless Anna skips all of her classes—"

"I'll just go in this hair." All three of them stared incredulously at her.

"This?" Connor pointed at the white mass on Anna's head.

"I'm going down to breakfast," Anna declared. _Oh, Merlin's pants…I'm going to regret this._

* * *

She strode to the Gryffindor table with her bag, sitting down at her usual spot. She could hear the silence trailing her, as if her presence was enough to stun everyone into silence. _If it was because I was pretty, _Anna sighed as she sat down. Her white hair was lying on her shoulders. She brushed it aside.

"Anna! What happened to your hair?" Remus sat down next to her; she felt her heart leap, despite her disgusting hair. His eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"I just went to bed…and woke up with this," Anna said helplessly. She snatched some food, without noticing what it was, and just ate, just to do something…

"Anna!" James and Peter sat next to her left. "What the hell?" James said, pointing at her hair. "Wait, that's…OK, you know what? We won't ask. If we figure it out, we'll tell you, OK?" She felt tears coming to her eyes. _They're so nice to me…I've never even talked to them before this year! _

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Turning in an essay to McGonagall," Peter said.

"He's skipping breakfast?" Remus said, incredulously. Peter shrugged.

"Well, I guess he's decided he doesn't need all his meals anymore."

* * *

"Miss Lisbon, do NOT attempt to disrupt the class with your hair! Change it back!" Minerva McGonagall's voice was accusatory and Anna had only heard it directed to the Marauders before. Never her.

"Professor, I have no idea how it became like this. I just woke up with this hair," Anna said, her head lowered. _Why is it that the desk suddenly looks so interesting?_

"Are you sure, Miss Lisbon?" her voice was softer.

"I'm sure," Anna looked up to see Lily standing up next to her. "Anna didn't Charm her hair like this." Anna looked towards her Ravenclaw classmates, who were staring at her hair, and let her eyes fall on the Marauders. Peter, James, and Remus looked perfectly serious, but Sirius leaned back on his chair and yawned.

_He never thinks about other people! _she bit her lip as Professor McGonagall came over. "Miss Lisbon, have you tried to improve your hair?"

"Carolyn Sen has already tried. And Connor Davis," Professor McGonagall's frown deepened.

"Well, we can try a quick spell; if this doesn't work…what is your next class, Miss Lisbon? Charms?"

"Yes," Anna whispered, sitting down heavily. She could hear Lily doing the same next to her.

"All right…"

* * *

Professor McGonagall managed to do something to her hair at least: it was now a light blonde. "At least, you can walk to your Charms class without being questioned, Anna. Not too much," Professor McGonagall had said crisply. Anna didn't like the color, but Mary, upon seeing her leave McGonagall's room, screamed.

"Circe, you look absolutely amazing!"

"I don't know, it doesn't suit you," Lily said. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. Then, she shook her head. "Your skin just doesn't suit it. Remus! How does Anna look with this hair?" Anna froze, but Remus, who had been leaving McGonagall's classroom with Sirius, James, and Peter, turned towards them. He had seen the spell…_he isn't going to think anything of it. _Remus, upon seeing her, smiled, and even though it wasn't any different from any other smile, something caught in Anna's throat and she felt herself grinning.

"You look fine, Anna. Even with white hair," he winked and then left, leaving Anna frozen. Once they had disappeared around a corner, Lily beamed at Anna.

"What? You like Remus?" Mary sputtered. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

"What happened to your hair, Lisbon?" drawled Avery, stepping out of a classroom. He smiled casually, raising dark fingers to brush aside black hair. He was followed by numerous other Slytherins. Anna could feel Lily tensing at the sight of Severus Snape. Lily and Mary automatically drew out their wands. "Why, Gryffindors…not obeying the rules. And it's Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald! Rule-abiding students, usually… Or…" Avery's voice became silky, "you've changed quite a bit since a few years ago, Mary. Body—" his eyes roved over her; Mary's shoulders tensed, "and mind. You're far more protective of your friends and yourself."

"Avery—" Lily started.

"Not yelling at me, Evans? Why haven't you sent me to a detention, Lisbon? Haven't I threatened someone that I've already had a history of assault?" Avery asked. There was a smirk on his face. He was spinning his wand between his fingers, and now he was walking closer to Anna. Anna clenched her fists as he bent over her. He was a full three inches taller than her, and she felt every inch as he bent over her. His breath was on her face and his eyes were an intense amber…She felt her breath quicken. "Too ashamed, little Gryffindor?" Avery whispered, his breath tickling her cheeks. "Can't sent a Slytherin to detention with your hair that hideous color? Or you don't have the courage?"

"Avery!" Snape snapped. He had yanked Avery away from Anna.

"Don't want to offend Miss Evans?" Avery said, raising an eyebrow. "All right then. Come and give me a detention later, Lisbon!" He laughed uproariously, along with the other Slytherins, except for Snape, whose face was inscrutable again.

"Give him a detention!" Mary said through gritted teeth, her wand still pointed at Avery's back as they walked away.

"I can't," Anna muttered. "He hasn't done anything…threats don't really count…" She felt tears rising to her eyes. _Why am I so helpless? I can't…I can't do any of this. Even my hair is being used against me!_

"Come on, Anna. Mary, we have to go to Charms."

* * *

Professor Flitwick fixed her hair instantly. Anna muttered her thanks and sat back down in her desk. _Who…Sirius…Sirius probably…Sirius had to have done it. Nobody else has a real motive. I've been denying it for so long because…I don't want anyone to hate me that much, but he _does_!_ _Why isn't Remus controlling him? He became prefect to control the Marauders. Why can't he do anything? Is…is he really that incompetent?_

* * *

"Sirius, you've been behind all of the pranks on Anna?" Remus said as they walked by the lake. Sirius threw a rock into the lake; it made a _plop_ noise. "Quit it, you'll wake the squid. Did you do it?" Sirius shrugged, brushing a strand of hair aside from his face. "There aren't any girls here, Padfoot. You don't need to show off."

"Aren't you going to get to the point, Moony?" Sirius asked softly.

"Anna's hair. You made up the spell for that, and you've only told me, Peter, and James about it," Remus said. He sat under their favorite tree by the lake and Sirius joined him.

"So, why aren't you lecturing me?" Sirius asked coolly. He picked up a leaf and started shredding it, in a rather orderly fashion. "She's a pain in the ass, honestly. She's such a control freak. She'll grow up to be my mum, honestly. She'll be the type of person to tell her kids to cross their left leg over their right, and tell them that, heaven forbid, their shirt is untucked, and she'll never let them have any fun. She needs to loosen up. Be less of a control freak. Figure out that she can't control every aspect over her life. Hey, these few pranks…she hasn't caught on to who it is. Can't control that, at least," by now, Sirius had lain on the grass, allowing his dark hair to cover his eyes. Remus took one look at him and groaned.

"Seriously, Sirius," Sirius grinned at the pun that Remus hadn't even noticed, "there aren't any girls here!"

"Well, ever since Li, I think I've sworn off having a girlfriend for a while."

"She was your second. Ever." Sirius nodded. "But anyways…I don't know what to say," Remus ended, rather lamely.

"Well, give me a detention."

"If you treat her decently from now on…you don't need a detention," Remus pushed aside his brown hair from his eyes, sighing. "I don't need this, Sirius. Make a little less trouble—Padfoot!"

Sirius had bolted up and was now standing. "Did I make you ill?" Sirius asked, his words jumbling together. "You don't feel any worse, right?"

"No, Sirius. Full moon is in three weeks," Remus said in an undertone. "I just…you know, it was brutal two months ago, and I'm still…sort of recovering."

"I can't…I'm sorry I made you worry," Sirius said quickly. "I'll stop, don't worry about that." Remus snorted.

"You know that any trouble you stir up without me causes me to worry about how to cover up for you, or at least make your punishment any less," Remus stood up again, looking at the castle that was now shrouded in mist. "We might want to get back to the castle. Lunch is almost over."

* * *

AN: I hope it doesn't sound slashy. I believe that Sirius would have done the same for any of his friends, not just Remus. Remus, however, being a werewolf, is in my mind, to put it bluntly, babied by the other Marauders, maybe even by Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ah, the feeling of being a shameless nerd. Right now, I'm listening to PotterCast, writing HP fanfic, and reading concrit of the Inheritance Cycle in between. Shameless. Utterly shameless. Oh yeah, and I'm reading over my notes for this fanfic and my original story. Wow, I'm amazed at what a weirdo I am. Just bear with me! I'll be fast-forwarding through the next few months. Some dialogue is taken directly from OOTP's "Snape's Worst Memory". Again, my disclaimers from previous chapters. Read those. Be happy.

* * *

Anna chose not to say anything to Remus, even though she knew he wanted to apologize for Sirius. What she wanted was an apology from Sirius. Judging from the looks that he gave her through the next few months, the apology was never going to come.

Anna had never thought she would feel such resentment (hate was too strong a word) towards a person, but she did. Even though she had no proof that he had done it, she _knew_ that he was the only person brave enough to attempt it, and the only one with a real grudge against her. And for that reason, she felt that she had an obligation to play in his game.

So it was no longer, always, a one-sided staring contest.

But both of them couldn't devote too much to their vendetta. OWLs were coming up, and even Mary and Elodie joined Lily and Anna around their table in the common room for writing essays or just studying in general.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do with your OWLs?" Mary asked all of them. "Oh, of course, Anna, you're going to be a Healer." Mary rolled her eyes. "Are you doing that just so you have an excuse to study?"

"No!" Anna said, dropping her Herbology book; all of the textbooks on the table rattled and Elodie's completed Potions essay trembled and fell to the floor. Ignoring Elodie's cursing, Anna said, "I'm not doing that just to study! Otherwise, I would drop Herbology!"

"What are you planning on doing?" Elodie asked Lily. Lily shrugged.

"Healer or Auror."

"Oooo, an Auror! Isn't it really dangerous though? You know…how You-Know-Who is making it really dangerous for Aurors now," Elodie's voice was now a great deal softer. "Even Healers are having a harder time; they have to protect their patients from Death Eaters on the field."

"Then what do you want to be?" Lily asked, her voice tinged with annoyance.

"I would want to work at Diagon Alley. Be a shopkeeper or something!" Elodie grinned. "Preferably of a good shop. Maybe Madam Primpernelle's."

"Isn't it _dangerous_ though?" Lily said. "You-Know-Who is targeting Diagon Alley, since it's one of the biggest gathering places of wizards and witches in Britain."

"Lily!"

"Mary, what do you want to be?" Anna asked. Mary shrugged.

"Our plans seem pointless with You-Know-Who out there." Immediately, the grins on Mary and Lily's faces faded. They were all silent for a few minutes.

"Lily," Elodie said, her voice sounding as if she were being strangled, "I need help on Charms."

* * *

Anna pursed her lips. _Werewolves…I know this…just one more trait….Tufted tail…_

"Quills down, please!" Professor Flitwick cried. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!_" Hundreds of scrolls flew towards Professor Flitwick; he fell down amidst laughter.

Anna hurried to him, along with Edward James, and hauled him up. "Thank you…thank you," Professor Flitwick said. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

"Wasn't too hard, wasn't it?" Edward said, grinning, as they walked to the entrance hall.

"No, not really," Anna said. "The practical will be even easier." Edward shrugged.

"See you around, Anna," Edward said and he walked off to join his own friends.

"Anna!" Elodie sped towards Anna. "How was the DADA thing? Had a bit of a problem with boggarts, but that's about it."

"You had a problem on _boggarts_?" Lily said mockingly. "Boggarts? That's from our third year!"

"Brown didn't review enough on it."

"Tell me, did you spell riddikulus properly?"

"Is it r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s?" Anna, Mary, and Lily all groaned at the same time. Elodie crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pinched. "Well, _sorry_ for making a mistake! Look, let's go to the lake, put our feet in the water."

"You first, Elodie," Mary said as they emerged into the bright sunshine. "The squid likes short, pink toes."

"Mary!" Elodie screamed as Mary ran off, laughing, towards the lake. She kicked off her shoes and socks and Anna, Lily and Elodie followed. The water was ridiculously cold, but it felt great, with the warm sun on their back. "How did you know that I hated my toes anyways?" Elodie sulked.

"You talk in your sleep, just like Anna!" Mary grinned, kicking up water. A light spray fell on all of them, causing all of them to squeal.

"I talk in my sleep?" Anna asked.

"Mostly about OWLs," Mary said, shaking out her hair. "Occasionally about Lupin and how you're going to get revenge on him." Mary smirked, "It's quite ridiculous, you know."

"—There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word!" Sirius Black's words echoed from the other side of the lake; all four of them looked up to see somebody lying on the ground, panting, and Sirius Black and James Potter standing over him.

"Sev!" Lily breathed. Anna stood up as well.

"Why isn't Remus doing anything?" Anna blurted out. Sure enough, Remus was sitting under the beech tree that the Marauders always loved, reading a book.

"I'll deal with it," Lily said through clenched teeth. "Anna, look, they won't listen to you. Potter might listen to me."

"Of course he will," Mary sneered, "especially since he's been mooning over you for several years now." But Lily was already running towards the Marauders, pushing through the crowd. Elodie and Mary stood up, standing next to Anna even as Lily screamed. James' eyes widened and his hand moved to his hair as Lily approached.

"He's hopeless," Elodie sighed. There were flashes of light and then the person on the ground flew into the air, revealing his underpants…Severus Snape.

"They can't be bullying him again—" Anna started, but Mary caught her arm. Lily had pulled out her wand on James and Sirius.

"Let Lily deal with it. If it doesn't work, then—"

Snape fell to the ground and rose to his feet awkwardly. James was talking, but then Snape cut him off. "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" All three of them froze, and they could see that Lily was trembling, even from the other side of the lake. She straightened abruptly and she resumed her tirade, even as James turned his wand on Snape.

Within minutes, she had run back to them, her hands over her face, as James yelled "Evans!" after her. "Mudblood," she hissed. "Of all the things…I've done so much for him—"

She sank to the ground, Elodie and Mary kneeling next to her, still clutching her face as if Snape had cursed her. Anna stared at Lily.

_Her best childhood friend…Gone just like that…Why isn't Remus doing anything?_ She looked over at the Marauders. Snape had flown back into the air and was hanging again. James was yelling something. She felt herself run towards the crowd.

"Leave him alone!" James, Peter, and Sirius' heads swiveled towards her, and she saw Remus' head shoot up. "Leave him alone, let him down!"

"And since when, Lisbon, did we ever listen to you?" Sirius asked. Her wand almost _flew_ to her hand; she never felt so happy to be a witch.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!_" she screeched, but the jet of blue light never reached James. James waved his wand and a shield rose up before him. "You…nonverbal magic?" she sputtered.

_How is he so good at magic? Nonverbals aren't taught until sixth year! And most people don't truly master it until seventh year!_ James stared at her, seeming unable to move.

"_Liberacorpus_," Peter whispered, and Snape came down with a crash. The crowd was silent and Anna suddenly felt awkward. _This isn't my place…to be standing up to the Marauders._ Snape stood up and Anna caught his eye: despair. _What is with him? This isn't the first time he was bullied by the Marauders._ Snape picked up his books slowly, and as if he had aged several decades in just a few minutes, hobbled away, his exam papers clutched in his hand.

"You should have done something, Lupin," Anna finally said, after a minute of silence, and then she headed back to her friends.

Remus shot to his feet, about to speak, but Sirius shook his head.

"Don't worry about her, Moony," Sirius said softly. "She enjoys defending future Death Eaters." There was an uneasy silence over the entire crowd and then Sirius smiled and sat down next to Remus. With that, the little crowd dispersed, leaving the Marauders standing under their favorite tree by themselves, and James Potter staring at the girls over at the lake.

But his attention was no longer only on Lily Evans.

* * *

AN: I guess here is the last really defining moment of fifth year. I think I'll be skipping straight to sixth year, with Anna's OWL reports the only part of the summer.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: For those speculating on Anna's love life, keep track of how many guys talk to her…and realize that it might pose a problem if that many liked her. Just throwing that out there. Not to mention that Anna will be a Mary-Sue. Grades from OWLs are based partially on sovereignity'd's notes.

* * *

_The storm was growing and suddenly, lightning struck, brilliantly blue, right down before the winding road that her father was now driving on. She could see the lush green grass on the rolling hills, every one of them, illuminated in its light. _

"_Dad!" she whispered, staring at her legs. She couldn't, she couldn't look up—_

_She looked up._

_No one was driving. Terror rose and rose and soon, she was screaming. _

Anna bolted upright, breathing hard. On instinct, she looked out the window. No owl yet. She slid off her bed slowly, rubbing her arms through her pink silk nightgown. Already the dream was slipping away from her, like one of those slippery plastic sacks of water that she used to play with. _Lightning…car…I…I can't remember…_

She changed slowly into her clothing, still trying to hold onto her dream, but it was as if she was squeezing the stupid plastic sack harder, so that it slipped out of her mind faster.

There was a rap on her bedroom window. She gasped; then, she pulled on her T-shirt and spun around. An owl was rapping on the window, somehow looking bored at the same time. She opened her window and the owl hobbled in, dropping the stiff envelope on the windowsill and then soaring right back out. Anna opened the envelope and the paper bearing her grades fell out.

"Jesus Christ," she whispered. With trembling fingers, she picked up the paper and unfolded it.

* * *

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_**Pass Grade Fail Grades**_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Anna Lisbon has achieved: **_

Astronomy O

Care of Magic. Creat. E

Charms E

DADA E

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic E

Muggle Studies O

Potions E

Transfiguration E

* * *

She looked at the parchment and felt something catch in her throat. _9 OWLs! That's...I can't have done that! That's...that's amazing! _

"Anna?" Anna's mother opened the door. "You need to eat breakfast while it's still--Merlin!" her mother shrieked. "Anna, your OWL results!" Anna nodded. "Give them to me; I want to see," Mrs. Lisbon said, snatching the parchment out of her hand. "But...that's nine OWLs! Nine!"

"Honey, it doesn't take that long to wake Anna up!" Mr. Lisbon said, stepping in. He stared at his wife and daughter, who were still poring over a piece of parchment. "What's that?"

"Her OWLs!"

"We only have one owl--"

"No, Harold, her test results!" Mr. Lisbon's eyes widened. Tests were something he could understand; he joined their little huddle beside the window. After a moment of silence, he stirred.

"Well, Anna, you passed in almost all of your classes! With distinction too! But what's this Divination thing?"

"Err—"

"Seeing the future," Mrs. Lisbon said. Her husband's eyes widened.

"They teach you _fortune-telling _at Hogwarts?"

"Well…yes," Anna said. "It's not really an important subject. I…didn't study for it as much as I should have—"

"Well, I don't think my daughter needs to learn about…fortune-telling. It doesn't even work." Mr. Lisbon looked critically at the Divination grade. "P. Gosh, a Poor."

* * *

It was amazing to think that her sixth year had already arrived. However, Anna fell into the routine of Hogwarts quickly; after an uneventful train ride mostly spent in the prefect compartment, she sat with Lily and some Hufflepuffs, discussing OWLs and occasionally the war against You-Know-Who. At breakfast on September 2nd, Professor McGonagall stopped by every sixth year, filling out schedules.

"Well, I must say that I'm very impressed with your OWLs, Miss Lisbon," Professor McGonagall said. "All E's or O's. Well, except for Divination, but…" she trailed off, and then coughed lightly. Anna saw Lily, waiting for Anna's schedule to be finished up, sitting behind Professor McGonagall, grinning.

"Well, you plan on taking all of these classes? I'm afraid you have to not take one class—"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Professor," Anna said, quickly. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Well, then, you'll have the same schedule as Miss Evans. That should please you." Anna and Lily both stood up at the same time. Anna nodded her thanks, and then they walked away from the Gryffindor table.

"Which class first?" Lily asked. "I've already put my schedule up."

"Thanks a lot," Anna mumbled, looking at her schedule. "Charms. Hey, I wanted to ask you. You said…that something happened between you and James when…Severus was being hexed. What happened? You never told me in your letters! Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Putting it off," Lily muttered.

"So?"

"Potter asked me out," she said, flipping her hair. Anna stared at her incredulously.

"Why did you just flip your hair? Are you _proud_ or something?"

"No!" Lily snorted. "His audacity is ridiculous! How could he ask me out?"

"He's liked you for four years," Anna said as several first-years rushed by. "Hey, those aren't allowed!" She snatched a pink bottle from one of the first-years' hands; she glowered at her. "It's a love potion, isn't it?" Anna opened it. It smelled…like the library, cinnamon muffins that her mother baked, and some type of cologne…she had smelled it somewhere…"Love potions aren't allowed. What's your name?"

"Virginia Fare," the first-year muttered.

"Ah, you're a Gryffindor. You're a bit young to hope for romance," Anna said softly. The first-year flushed furiously. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Sixth-year," Virginia muttered. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"A sixth-year? Which one?" Virginia blushed again.

"Come on, Anna, you can't just—"

"Sirius Black." Anna stared at the little first-year. _Sirius Black_?

"Bad choice, Virginia," Lily said breezily. "Sirius Black will dump you as soon as you run out of that love potion. Amortentia, isn't it? That's rather strong."

"How can you tell it's Amortentia?" Anna said, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'll take this up. If I see Sirius Black obsessing over you, I'll know who to find," Anna said. She lowered her voice, "you deserve someone much better than him anyways." Virginia blushed again. "Come on, Lily."

_You can get away from the topic of James for one day, Lily, _Anna thought, suppressing a laugh, _but I will see you go out with him!_

* * *

"Herbology—" Anna groaned. "What are we going to do this year?"

"I don't see why you hate the subject so much."

"I just don't like it! Sprout is an amazing teacher, but I just don't like it."

"All right, everybody, we're going to be taking Greenhouse Four this year."

"This year?" Anna said darkly.

"I thought Greenhouse Four was usually for year-long projects," Peter Pettigrew said.

"Well, that's what we're doing this term!" Professor Sprout said cheerfully as she pushed open the door to the humid greenhouse. Everyone seated themselves on the floor, watching Professor Sprout. "Everybody will be growing a plant with a partner! This will be a term-long project. We'll still be learning about other plants, but for at least fifteen minutes every day, we'll be working on a certain plant. For the rest of the year, it will be business as usual. Please open your copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _to page 125."

Muttering, everyone opened their books. With a thrill of hatred, Anna saw the familiar watercolor pictures of plants. A rather tall plant with blue flowers dominated page 125. "Please read the description of dittany." There was a murmur of recognition. Sighing, Anna bent over the book.

_Dittany- This is not the so-called "Muggle" dittany which is known as Dictamanus albus. Magical dittany secretes a special anti-inflammatory and healing oil (different from the mundane oil) that, when mixed with monkshood seeds, aloe vera leaves, and lavender petals, make a thick liquid called essence of dittany (the other ingredients allow the dittany to be easily controlled; it is far too varying otherwise. The ingredients not only help make essence of dittany consistent each time, but also aid in the healing process) Dittany flowers are usually blue or white, and both the petals and flowers are used in making essence of dittany._

_Dittany is a plant that is fickle and requires great attention. It requires hours of intense sunlight, but also times of coolness; it requires precise amounts of water and dragon dung. However, despite its fickleness, dittany is an essential for any witch or wizard with a garden, becoming a wizarding family's cure-all to almost any major wounds. Dittany, if created ahead of time and stored for times of needs, is reported to be a lifesaver._

"Dittany?" Remus whispered. "It doesn't always work—"

"Lighten up, Remus," Sirius said. "We'll get to grow this dittany thing!"

"I guess I didn't mention I was choosing partners, did I?" Professor Sprout said idly.

"What?" the entire class's voice rose as one.

"It won't necessarily be inter-house pairings, but I'll be arranged partners with people that I believe you will work well with, but…well, you haven't worked with them yet. My list is here; listen for your names."

_Please let my partner be Lily…Or Remus…or Maria Baker…I don't know, just somebody I know... _

"Sirius Black and Anna Lisbon; Remus Lupin and James Potter; Maria Baker and Lily Evans—"

"What?" Sirius shot to his feet; his eyes were narrowed, his fists clenched. Anna couldn't help but agree with him.

_What the hell is going on?_

"We won't start on dittany right now. Remember your partner. We'll be starting next class. For today…"

* * *

Anna, sighing, left the greenhouse, feeling just as suffocated as usual. "Thank Merlin, we're not in that greenhouse—" she felt in her bookbag for her book. "Shoot, I forgot my book! I left it in Sprout's office, where we always put our bookbags!"

"Go back and get it then," Lily said. Anna ran back through the greenhouse, to the back where Sprout's second office was.

"—I don't want Lisbon as a partner. Please, let me switch, Professor."

"Look, Mr. Black, I'll need to give Ms. Lisbon a partner, I'll need to get you a different partner, and I've already entered both of you into the grade book. I don't need any more complications—

"Just let Remus or James be my partner, and then let the leftover be Lisbon's! I hate Lisbon; she bores me to death—"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Sprout said quickly.

"Sorry, Professor Sprout," Remus' voice was overriding Sirius' protests. "I'm deeply sorry about that; we're leaving." The door banged open; Remus was pulling on Sirius' sleeve and draggin him out.

"Remus, you're such an idiot—" both of them froze at the door; for a second, both wore identical expressions of horror, and then Sirius' expression became a sneer.

"All right, Lisbon? Let go of me, Remus. I can get myself out of an office by myself!" Sirius threw off Remus, and pushed past Anna. Remus stared at Anna, his brown eyes wide.

"Did you hear anything?" he finally said.

"No," Anna automatically said. Remus relaxed, his shoulders slumping.

"All right. That's good. See you around, Anna!" he pushed past her as well, but it wasn't as aggressive as Sirius'.

She went into Sprout's office, said hi to the professor, and then got her book. It was only after she left the greenhouse that she realized she had smelled the cologne from the Amortentia at the door of Professor Sprout's office.

* * *

AN: Well, you can start guessing whose cologne it is. And the dream sequence...well, it reflects Anna's character.


	10. Chapter 10

"Padfoot, that was really unwarranted. I thought you were going to stop messing around with her."

"I'm not pranking her anymore."

"Well, I noticed that," Remus said waspishly, stuffing a book into his bookbag.

"Reckon Professor Felton will be tough?"

"Stop trying to change the subject," Remus snapped. "Evidently you haven't matured at all over the summer! Will you _quit_ bullying her? Just because her personality is different from yours', it doesn't mean you can run over her and cause her misery."

"Since when did you care so much about Lisbon?" Sirius said. "You don't seem to care that much about Snape." Remus' face was suddenly blank. "Remus, will you quit bothering me about Lisbon—"

"No!" Remus said, his fists clenched around his book bag's strap, and then he sped up.

"Oi! Moony!" But Remus had passed through the doors, leaving Sirius standing out there. "Bloody unreasonable," Sirius muttered, and then he followed Remus into the Entrance Hall.

* * *

James Potter yawned languorously; the portrait hole opened and his eyes flew open.

"No, it isn't Lily," Peter said.

"She hasn't talked to me since the lake!"

"Well, it couldn't be because you hexed one of her best friends?" Remus said, dipping his quill into his inkpot. "Are you even doing your Charms essay?"

"The giant squid. She'd rather go out with the giant squid!" James whispered, seeming to stare right through some third-years playing Gobstones. One of the girls shrieked as a stone shot her with the nasty brown liquid.

"I have a question," Remus said.

"Oh?" James raised an eyebrow. "About the eligibility of the giant squid? Well, I think I'm more…well-end—"

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius said. "So what's your question?"

"I…I'm thinking about asking Anna Lisbon out." James and Peter stared at Remus. "To the next Hogsmeade weekend." Remus put down his quill and stared right back at James and Peter. They were now gaping at him. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, no, she's fine! It's just…expected," Peter said musingly. "I mean, you're both bookish and nice." Remus' eyes narrowed, but he let this pass as Peter continued, "Go for it, Moony. Why did you ask us anyways? She's nice, and she'll influence you to be more authoritative as a prefect."

"Is that all you think about, Wormtail? That Remus will become a better prefect?" James snickered. "That's ridiculous. But, hey, she's nice. I agree with Peter."

"You can't say anything," Peter muttered. "You can't get Lily and I got Isabelle Chantelle to go out with me."

"That was completely unwarranted!"

"But Lily doesn't even think you're a decent person!"

"What do you think, Sirius?" Remus said, cutting across Peter and James. Sirius looked up, his hair falling in front of his face. His hair didn't hide his narrowed gray eyes.

"Well," he said, almost spitting out every word, "I think you just have bad taste. She's such a bore, frankly. What's the best you two will do? Fingers touching once?"

"You don't need excitement in a relationship," Remus said quietly.

"All right, forget excitement!" Sirius brushed his black hair away from his eyes, "She's trying to limit you! She won't give you any freedom! She'll cling onto you, and you'll feel like you're drowning in her affection—"

"You've never dated her, Sirius. I'll take her out to Hogsmeade next time," Remus said, picking up his quill again. Sirius opened his mouth, "and don't bother to stop me, Sirius. It's one time."

* * *

Anna found her stomach lurching as she and Lily went to Greenhouse Four to start on the dittany plant. She didn't want to even think about working on a _Herbology_ project, with _Sirius Black._ She had never thought that she would have to face a combination of the things she hated. Professor Sprout was waiting for them outside.

"You have your gloves, right? Go inside and get the pot labeled with you and your partner's name; the seed and soil are already ready. You'll just need to get some dragon dung and a watering can."

"Dragon dung," Lily moaned, and both she and Anna went to the table. Just as Anna picked up the pot labeled _Sirius Black and Anna Lisbon_, she froze. Someone was leaning over her.

"I'll take that," Sirius muttered, his breath ruffling her hair, and then he grabbed the pot. "You get the watering can. I'll get the dung," Sirius straightened and walked to the work station next to Remus and James' work station.

_Well, I know where we're going to working now,_ Anna thought. She grabbed a watering can and hurried over to the work table. The water sloshed as she dropped it on the table. Remus was already packing dung into the pot, his nose wrinkled.

"Everyone has heard me, right? One inch of dung, and then another inch of good soil; the soil is in the same place as the dung. Measure out half a cup of water and spread it about evenly after you've packed the soil and dung, and they must be heavily compressed!" Professor Sprout said loudly as students around her swore loudly at the smell of dragon dung.

"Want to help?" Sirius said, holding up a pile of dragon dung in his dragon-hide gloves; the dung was stiff and reeked of…something disgusting. Anna reeled at the smell, coughing loudly. "I guess you don't want to, Lisbon." Without further ado, he shoved the lump of dung into the pot, pushing down on it and releasing even more fumes. "Merlin's pants," he muttered.

"I'll go get some soil," Anna said. She moved towards the dung, hearing gags all along the way. Taking a deep breath, she took a shovel and got some soil. Walking back to the table, she could hear Sirius' voice.

"She isn't too bad, so far. Of course, we are going to—Oh, thanks, Lisbon."

_I'm not that dumb, Black, _Anna thought, rolling her eyes. She poured the soil over the dung and Sirius automatically compressed that as well, his lips pinched together. _He hates me so much…Never thought his home life would influence him so much as school. _There were whispers of how Sirius had resisted his parents' pure-blood ways after his first year in Hogwarts, and how he had always resented his mother's influence of his life. _He thinks of all the prefects and his teachers as runner-ups to his parents. _Without really noticing what she was doing, she measured out a cup of water and just as Sirius shook some of the dirt off his gloves, she poured the water in. Sirius nodded curtly.

"You should be done with the first requirements, which has taken up thirty minutes. Place your dittany plant in a sunny area; on its first few days, it will need twenty-four hours of sunlight. I will fix up the light at night. Now, clean up, everyone!" Professor Sprout said.

* * *

"Wasn't too bad," Anna muttered, exiting the greenhouse along with Lily.

"Hey, Anna!" Remus ran up to her, smiling. Anna felt her heart speed up instantly. "Do you know when's the next Hogsmeade date?"

"Err…I think October the fifth?"

"Want to go to Hogsmeade on that day?" Anna stopped, staring at Remus. He looked confused at her look. "Well, if you don't want to, that's fine. I thought, you know, you're really nice, and I like you, so—"

"Yes! I want to go with you!" Anna said, and instantly regretted it. Remus' face split into a greater smile.

"Didn't think you would be so enthusiastic, but that's great! It's Defense next, right?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do over the summer?" Remus said, falling easily in step beside Anna. Anna could feel Lily grinning beside her, but Anna was in her own little world. Lily didn't matter right now, unfortunately.

"Oh, it was rather boring. Just waited for my OWLs, occasionally went out with my family. Spent a week in Diagon Alley with my mom. She wanted to do some shopping with me…"

* * *

October the fifth came all too soon, for some reason. Anna had thought distantly that it would take forever, but evidently not. On Friday, October the fourth, she sat next to Lily in their usual armchairs. Lily was reading _The Greatest Spell, _her head bent over the book.

"You know that's a pulp novel," Anna said. She clutched her stomach. _Damn butterflies…it's just Remus...not someone famous or something…_

"Mmm," Lily said, flipping a page. "Now why are you here?"

"I need help on deciding what to wear tomorrow," Anna muttered, looking over her shoulder to see Remus leaning against the wall with an elbow. He was talking to Sirius, whose thumbs were in the pockets of his jeans, one shoulder against the wall. Both were smiling, Sirius' impish, and Remus' almost…she hated to say it, but _mysterious_.

"Come on, Anna, you have all day to stare at him tomorrow!" Lily patted Anna's head. "You need help deciding on what to wear? Oh, come on, Anna, just wear a nice pair of jeans and a nice top." Anna snorted.

"I'll ask Mary or Elodie for help if you don't help me then—"

"No! They'll make you look…like a scarlet—"

"Then help me!"

* * *

In the end, Anna just went in her normal clothing, but Lily helped with a little makeup. "You can't make this a huge deal," Lily said, licking her lips as she applied mascara. "Mary, Elodie, Maria, Alice, and I will be at the Three Broomsticks. If you want to join us later, come find us there." Anna nodded. "We got to go to the entrance hall now. Let's go."

They pushed through the Fat Lady's portrait and then down the stairs.

"—course, Frank didn't like it at all," Alice Bell said, grinning mischievously. Mary, Elodie, Maria, and Alice were standing by the Gryffindor table. "Nice makeup, Anna," she said. Anna nodded, clenching her fists. _I never usually wear makeup…Remus will probably think I'm going overboard…_

"None of you are going with a guy?" Anna asked. They all shook their heads.

"Frank wants to hang out with his friends," Alice said.

"John wants to do homework," Mary snorted.

"Alex doesn't feel like going anywhere, and told me to go out and have fun," Maria said. "Honestly he is so sweet—"

"Alan is having fun with his friends," Elodie said, yawning.

"And of course, you can't bend your pride to go out with Potter," Anna said, leaning on Lily. "Mmm, I don't know. Where's Remus?"

"Here," Anna jumped, feeling her heart race again. She turned around; Remus had a hand in his light-brown hair and was ruffling it in a Potter-esque manner, grinning. "I like the makeup."

"Since when did you ruffle your hair?" Remus shrugged.

"Felt like it. Come on, where do you want to go?" Remus walked off, and Anna felt her feet follow him automatically; she needed to be right next to him. _I'm going out…with Remus Lupin! _"Ah…Filch, we've been going to Hogsmeade for three years. There's no need to—" But Filch looked at Remus critically. Remus smiled easily, lowering his hand and placing his thumbs in his pockets. "Nothing, Mr. Filch." Filch nodded grudgingly.

"What did you ever do to the poor man?" Anna asked, snorting.

"Guilt by association," Remus said as they continued walking. The Whomping Willow swayed, its wood creaking. Remus looked at the tree and then looked away, as if scalded. Anna looked at the tree. It was interesting…why was it so aggressive? And why would someone want to plant it on school grounds?

"Do you know what's the Willow for?" Anna asked, pointing at the tree. As if in response to her question, the tree trembled, leaves flying off the tree. Remus shook his head.

"No," he looked at it again. "But I wish it was never planted here."

* * *

"Hey, do you want to go to the Flourish and Blotts store here?" Remus asked once they arrived at Hogsmeade. It was an unusually cold day; Anna shivered in her T-shirt. Remus looked at her. "Yeah, I think you want to. I would give you a coat, but," he shrugged. "I don't have a jacket with me."

"Don't feel like going to Flourish," Anna stuttered. She felt a warm arm around her shoulders; shivering even more (and not only from the cold), she looked up to see Remus standing right next to her, looking critically through the window of the Three Broomsticks.

"Three Broomsticks?" Remus asked.

"If it isn't too crowded."

The Three Broomsticks as always was warm, smelling mostly of butterbeer. And there weren't any available tables.

"Anna! Remus!" Lily said loudly, standing up.

"Moony!" Sirius and James said simultaneously.

"Hey, Anna, how are you?" Peter asked.

"It's too crowded," Anna muttered. "You can barely walk in here." Remus nodded.

"Well, we can't go to the Hog's Head. I don't want to go in there," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Err…Madam Puddifoot's?" Anna suggested.

Then she wanted to slap herself. _Merlin, he's never going to accept, he's going to think I'm a freaking moron—_

"Sure, I won't mind. I've always wanted to go in there. It's just a bit awkward to go in there…with another guy," Remus grinned.

The café was cheerful, small, and thankfully rather normal looking. Granted, the tables were a bit small, and could only hold two people, and the booths on the side of the café frankly looked far too dark and small and could be used for various less innocent functions, but the café overall was cute. The café was also crowded, but there was a table available, and Remus pulled out a chair.

"After you?" Anna flushed and was grateful for the muted red candles. She sat down and Remus sat himself opposite of her.

"What can I get you?" a waitress said cheerfully; Anna felt a twinge of jealousy to see the waitress' dark curling brown hair. Her straight brown hair looked _boring_ compared to the waitress' hair.

"Want anything, Anna?" Anna shook her head. "Tell me if you want something. I'll get you a coffee. Two coffees, and a chocolate éclair."

"Of course!" the waitress said, and she bustled off. There was a brief, awkward silence between Remus and Anna. Anna felt her tongue, almost literally, tie itself up. _I'd probably be more eloquent if I cut off my tongue_, she thought sourly.

"What are you planning on doing after we leave Hogwarts?" Anna finally asked. Remus looked up, his brown hair in his eyes, and then looked down again, playing with a packet of sugar.

"I don't know, honestly. I…well, I'm not exactly well-qualified for anything."

"You're kidding, Remus!" Anna laughed. "You're in all of my classes; you didn't fail any of your OWLs—"

"Yeah, I know." The waitress put their coffees on the table, as well as the éclair. "Thank you. But still, you know, education isn't everything."

_What could possibly limit Remus? He has so much potential in any field he wants. _Remus picked up the éclair and took a bite, chewing slowly.

"You know, can you put in a word about James to Lily for me? I would just do it myself, except I've tried and Lily tells me I'm biased," Anna smiled.

"Is James that tortured?"

"You have no idea," Remus bit down again on the éclair, a little more vehement than last time. "Won't bloody stop bothering all of us. Ever since your good friend said she rather go out with the giant squid, he's been agonizing and listing reasons why he's better than the giant squid. And we've had to listen o all of his reasons, even the more perverted ones."

"Couldn't you just ignore it?" Remus grunted.

"Not if he jumps on you at three o'clock in the morning and starts reciting his reasons." Anna stared at Remus and then started to laugh. _My God, James Potter, you're really infatuated._ "He's not as offended that Lily rejected him (OK, yes, he's sad) but he's mad more over the fact that the giant squid is more attractive than he is, evidently." Remus put his arms on the table and then let his head rest on his folded arms.

"Lily is the only one who doesn't realize how long James has liked her," Anna said, picking up the cup of coffee. It reeked of too much milk and sugar. But it was warm and Anna sipped the coffee; the warmth ran all the way down to the tip of her toes. "She's really oblivious." Remus was staring at Anna. "Remus? What are you staring at?" he shrugged.

"You, I guess." Anna felt her ears flare with heat.

"You're quick," Anna said softly. Remus shrugged again.

"I've liked you for quite a while, so…" he trailed off as Anna flushed again.

_Remus…Remus Lupin just said…he liked me!_

* * *

After two hours in the café, Anna had flushed so many times that when she went outside with Remus again, she was quite warm without a jacket.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks? We can go see our friends then," Anna said. Remus nodded and they headed to the Three Broomsticks. However, right before the door, Remus stopped. "What is it?" Anna said. Remus winked at her (she felt her legs wobble) and then he took her hand.

_Merlin's pants…_

His fingers felt cool; with his other hand, he pushed open the door. The Three Broomsticks was a little less full now, but it was a while before both of them saw Anna's friends' incredulous but triumphant expressions, James and Peter's amused looks…and a strange expression on Sirius' face.

Remus stared at Sirius, but Sirius turned away, nursing his butterbeer, and looking sullen as James and Peter rose to their feet, rushing over to Remus and Anna and questioning the two intently. "Wonder why," Remus thought idly, before being smothered in congratulations again.

* * *

"See you, Anna," Remus said softly; he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Anna blushed again. Remus smiled at her and then walked away, presumably to the library.

Sirius, standing at the entrance hall, stared at Anna, who was still standing there, blushing, before he growled and punched the wall. He flinched in pain, shaking his hand out. "Damn it," he muttered, and he went to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

AN: Anna isn't as wonderful to write, I'm sorry, as Remus and Sirius. Those two are seriously what drives this story, and it makes me grin to write about them. Keep up the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! (I actually researched a Saturday; I didn't randomly pick a date. So I deserve a little more for my effort, don't I? (wink wink) Just kidding.)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I hope I can pull off an all-Marauder chapter, with Anna in it, but she's a side character…And since it's all Marauder, I'm going to experiment with first-person for the Marauders…Anna's point of view will still be in third-person after this chapter (although I think I write a lot better in first-person) Wow, twelve reviews! Thanks a lot! Sorry about the wait. Hopefully this chapter will pay for the wait (I believe it's my best chapter yet for this fic, although sadly, we'll have to go back to third-person next time. However, if you guys want, whenever I'm doing a Marauder POV, I can do it in first-person, but Anna will always be in third.

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

What was I afraid of?

The Marauders had always been together; girls never got in between us. James had girls chasing after him, but he had always pined silently after Lily since our third year. I had had a few girlfriends, but my friends were more important, and Peter evidently felt the same.

However, with Remus, it was different.

He wasn't an open book, even with his best friends who walked under the full moon with him every night. He was quiet, he kept his secrets. We understood he needed to, but as his best friends, surely we deserved to hear something. His furry little problem wasn't the only thing he kept from us.

Of course, he wasn't gay; he had had a crush on Lily in our first year. But we didn't know who he liked and he had never gone out with anyone before, despite all the girls who liked him. When Lisbon came along, I knew what she wanted.

She wanted to split us up. She wanted to split the Marauders up.

I could have thought the same about Lily, but Lily had rejected James once already, and was actively trying to avoid him.

Lisbon didn't fool me, with her coy little blushes and her nose always in books. She wanted Moony for herself.

Granted, I would have been angrier if Lily had tried to do the same with James; James was my brother, while Remus was my best friend. I knew James inside out, and James knew me just as well, whereas Remus…I knew him, but he would never let anyone get too close. Except for Anna Lisbon. He was letting Lisbon, of all people, get close to her.

But if it were Evans who was going out with James, I wouldn't have cared. Despite not being close to Lily, I knew that she was a free spirit. She enjoyed freedom, and she wouldn't constrain any guy she chose, whether it was James or Remus. But Anna was a _prefect_. I could see her lording over all of us, excusing Remus' hatred to control us for timidity, and coming down hard on the Marauders.

And splitting us up.

Paranoid, perhaps, but I knew it was true.

My fist was hurting terribly as I stomped to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey took one look at my bleeding knuckles and sighed.

"Honestly, Mr. Black, will you ever learn?"

"I haven't done this before!" I snapped.

"Controlling your anger, I meant, Sirius," Madam Pomfrey said, taking out her wand. "Put out your hand, and I mean the bleeding one." I held out my right hand. "And why your wand arm?"

"Because it's awkward to punch with my left arm," I muttered. She ran her wand over my knuckles; then she murmured "_Episkey_" and then "_Tergeo_". My hand felt briefly cold, and then it felt all right again. I examined my knuckles. Immaculate. Nothing was wrong with it anymore.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," I muttered.

"Control your temper, Mr. Black, then."

I walked out of the hospital wing, ignoring her reprimand.

"Stupid Lisbon," I muttered.

"Oi, Sirius!" Peter said, popping out of nowhere. I glared at him. How could he appear, just like that? James never let anyone use his Invisibility Cloak without James himself being involved. "Where were you? We saw you going to the hospital wing; James and I came to check on you before he dashed off."

"Punched the wall," I said, holding up my wand hand. Peter stared at me, and then laughed uproariously. "Thanks a lot," I muttered. "Where's James?"

"Gone back to the dorm," Peter shrugged. "Probably finding another reason why he's better than the squid. Who do you think he's going to torture tonight?"

"I don't care," I said, walking toward our dorm. "What time is it?"

"Of course you would care, it's your precious sle—" catching the look on my face, he switched topics instantly, "Four thirty."

"Moony is still in the library?"

"Probably."

"An hour and a half until dinner," I murmured. "Well, I guess I can get the Transfiguration essay out of the way," before Peter could do anything more than stare incredulously at my sudden willingness to do homework, I said, "Do you think Moony is in the library for the essay?"

"Well, you know how he is. He probably brought all his homework. Well, I'm going to get James to help me with Charms…I've already finished Transfiguration."

"You what?" I snorted. Peter puffed up his chest, a ridiculous gesture that had me laughing even harder.

"I finished Transfiguration. But Remus has already finished his Charms essay, and I'm going to be nice to Moony today since he's probably the one to be ambushed tonight. Well, now that I see you're not infected with spattergroit or something, I'll see you later, Padfoot." Peter walked off.

Moony probably had parchment and an extra quill. Trust him to be prepared. At least I wouldn't need to go back to the dorm and get some parchment. Plus, he'll have more than enough books. I went up the stairs, and after three flights (and a narrow escape from the trick step), I was at the library.

I knew how Moony loved the smell of the library, but I hated it. Too much ink and moldy paper in the same place at once. It was disgusting. Plus, I had found a slice of salami in between the pages of one book, and the carcass of a fly that was evidently smashed between the pages of the book, and that was enough to cure me of the library, despite Remus' repeated professions that he had never experienced anything so traumatizing.

Besides, Madam Pince was a creepy stalker.

"Sirius," Remus' voice was hoarse; I could barely see strands of light brown hair over the books he had systematically piled around him. I sat down gingerly opposite of him, the pile shaking slightly, and rather threateningly. "What brings you here?"

"My Transfiguration essay," I said, picking up a stack of books and placing it on the floor. Now I could see Remus bent over his essay. "You got down to business quickly," I said.

"Yeah, well, it's rather pressing," Remus said, scratching his head before jotting something down. "You know that this is due on Tuesday, and McGonagall asked for two feet of parchment—"

"I wasn't talking about the essay; you're always quick about that. I'm talking about Lisbon!" Remus' quill stopped.

"I've liked her for quite a while," he said softly. "And I think she might have liked me as well."

"Still, that was quick." Remus snorted, flipping a page in our textbook.

"That's rich, coming from you, Sirius." I grinned a little. "How did you ask Li out again for the first time? Pulled her into a broom closet and snogged her senseless?"

"Ah…well, I guess that's true…Do you have a quill and parchment I can use? I want to get started on the essay." Moony handed me parchment and a quill. "But still, for your personality. You've never gone out with a girl, and on your first date, you kiss her on the cheek—"

"Sirius, you're not making any sense," Remus said. He looked over at me for the first time, his eyes narrowed, but it was in a smile. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Well," Remus said, turning back to his essay, "you could be jealous of me, getting a girlfriend, and you don't have one. I highly doubt that though. You could be jealous of me because you've been secretly in love with Anna Lisbon since our first year, and please, don't throw up over the books; get out of the library at least. Or you could be in love with me, an idea even worse than you being jealous of the fact that I have a girlfriend and you don't."

"All of them sound more ridiculous than the last, and as for the last one, you know clearly how _wrong_ that is," I said, snorting at the idea.

"So why are you so concerned about Anna?"

"I just don't have a good feeling about _Lisbon._" Remus sighed.

"Did you come here to lecture me about Anna, or are you here to work on your Transfiguration essay?"

"Err…Both."

"Well, you're never going to finish the latter—"

"What does 'latter' mean?"

"The second one! You're never going to finish your Transfiguration essay at this rate!"

"Well, sorry…"

* * *

Remus and I went back to the dormitory, to see James and Peter waiting for us, despite the late hour.

"It's almost eleven! And we have a test in Potions tomorrow!" Remus hissed.

"Well, we have to plan for tomorrow," Peter said. Remus' face fell; he looked out the window. We could all see the outlines of the clouds in the sky.

Full moon.

"Come on, Moony," and for once, Remus actually flinched at the name, "it'll be fun!" James said bracingly. "So, where are we going to go now? I think if we continue swimming in the lake, someone's bound to notice if the giant squid eats one of us. "

"That's the fun in it!" I said, snorting. "Lost courage, Prongs?"

"Let's go to our dorm at least, if we're going to talk!" Remus finally said. A few seventh years looked up, scowling. "All right, we'll stop bothering you," Remus snapped.

"All right, Remy—"

"What did you just call me, Worm?"

"Ah, well, OK, Remus, we'll be heading to our dorm…" James was the first to step onto the staircase; he looked back over his shoulder to see Remus glaring at him.

"All right, all right!" James pushed the door open and Remus, with uncanny speed that he usually only achieved as a werewolf, raced to his bed and flopped onto his bed almost headfirst.

"So," James said, kicking off his shoes. "We need a plan. What are we going to do? The lake is frankly getting boring, especially since Wormtail prefers to hang on my antlers, rather than swim for himself."

"At least if we get eaten, we'll get eaten together!" Peter said. James and I stared at Peter, whose head dropped. He started kicking the floor, kicking up an occasional fluffball.

"How about we just stay in the shack and we mess around in there?" Remus said moodily, putting down his book. "We don't have to go outside or anything."

"No! I want to go outside and have fun with Prongs, but if you want to stay behind, either Prongs or I has to stay behind to, and I'm sorry, Wormtail, but it gets tedious to chase a rat, especially since you can hide anywhere you want!" I said loudly.

"I know it's a whole bunch of fun for you, but can't we stay inside and play cards?"

"No!" Peter, James, and I said simultaneously.

* * *

Herbology was an absolute nightmare. Seeing Lisbon was like seeing my mother. They couldn't be more different in appearance: my mother had grey eyes, usually narrowed when they fell upon me, in complete contrast to Lisbon's large brown eyes. My mother was tall, only slightly shorter than I was, and Lisbon only reached my shoulder. Lisbon was small, delicate almost, and my mother…well, she wasn't strong-looking, but she didn't look breakable at least. And my mother wouldn't be caught with a book, or anything with more than one page, unless it was _Nature's Nobility_ or _Witch Weekly_. On the other hand, Lisbon would pick up almost anything with printed words other than _Witch Weekly_ or _Nature's Nobility_.

But both didn't want me to keep my friends. Maybe Lisbon even wanted me to be in Slytherin; at least she could have Moony to herself. Who knows, she might even charm over James (Peter would be too easy) against me.

_Remus was at the entrance hall, looking happier than ever, even happier than when Lily in our first year had told him that his hair looked nice one day. Anna was walking beside him, no books in her arms, looking awkward, but almost equally as happy as Remus. Remus turned towards her, his hands on her shoulders, speaking quietly to her for a minute. Her face lit up; a blush crossed her cheeks, and he bent down, kissing her quickly on the cheek, and causing her cheeks flush a deeper red. He straightened, smiled, and was gone. She had already done her job…Remus wouldn't care for his friends as much anymore…_

"Black, did you hear anything that Professor Sprout said?" I looked down to see Lisbon staring up at me, hands on her hips. We were in Greenhouse Four, after our usual lessons in the other greenhouses. _Remus never sees her like this, _a snide little voice in my head said, _actually _acting_ like a Gryffindor and not some weak person hanging constantly off of other people. He's way too nice to her, because he always has to see the best in people._

"Well, you should be backing me up if I start daydreaming!" I snapped. Lisbon's eyes widened, and her mouth shut. "I guess you aren't doing your work as a partner, aren't you? I slip once and you pounce all over me!"

"Excuse—"

"And don't say I'm pouncing all over you! I did all the work last time!"

"I—"

"What did she say?" Lisbon gulped, eyes shining. _God forbid that she starts crying. _

"Two cups of water," Lisbon whispered. "Poured into one cup of dragon dung, stirred to make a watery paste, and then poured into the dittany. The water must be from the spell _Aguamenti_; the spell purifies the water. Then, the plant must be taken to a shady place, since it needs twelve hours of darkness."

"God damn it," I said bitterly. "All right, you do the bloody charm and I'll get the stupid dung." I stalked off, feeling Remus' eyes on my back the entire time.

_Well, sorry if I annoyed your girlfriend-in-all-but-name, _I thought, _I hope you don't train her to be an Animagus and let her skip along with us to the Shrieking Shack so you can snog with her until the night is over._

* * *

AN: Do you know how enjoyable this chapter was to write? My inner fangirl was going insane! Especially Remus' voice; I could imagine it perfectly, and I always imagine it as slightly hoarse, and I'm a sucker for that type of voice. Although it did end up being all in Sirius' point of view, something I hadn't exactly planned. I was hoping to get Remus or James' POV in, but evidently Sirius wouldn't let me. I liked writing the last sentence; it was amusing to think of a werewolf licking (what I imagine Anna's Animagus form) a cougar.

All right, who was totally excited by the prequel? I squee-d the whole way through. I was afraid it would make a lot of Marauder fics AU, but hey, it didn't, and it was such a wonderful little snippet!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Back to Anna. Honestly, it's sort of disappointing but at the same time, relieving. Sirius raves a bit too much. And everyone, I'm renewing the disclaimer: original plot was created by sovereignity'd! JK Rowling's world, though; bless her and her amazing books (don't forget about the prequel!)

* * *

The bell rang; Anna shoved a spare quill into her bag and ran out of the greenhouse, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes. She could hear people chasing her. _Black can't hate me that much!_

"Anna!" Sirius would never call her by her proper name. She turned around and saw Lily standing there, bent over, hands on her thighs. She was panting heavily. "Please, Anna, let me talk to you!"

"Anna, I'm sorry," it wasn't Lily. Remus was striding across the lawn towards her, easily catching up with Lily. Lily shot him a glare, undoubtedly envying his naturally long stride. Remus smiled easily at Lily and Anna felt her heart skip at the smile, even though it wasn't directed at her. "I'm really sorry, Anna. And I mean it. I know Sirius won't apologize." Anna felt herself collapse on the grass.

"What's our next class?" Lily asked.

"Of course, DADA, Lily," Remus said. Lily shook her head.

"Before lunch, we can use our free period, to just lounge by the lake. Or," Lily's expression was suddenly very sly, and Anna's heart skipped again, although for entirely different reasons. _Oh God, what is she planning? _"Remus, you can plot with Anna how to get Sirius to stop bullying her during our free period before lunch. Of course, I can't come. I just remembered; I have to revise my Transfiguration essay."

_Lily, you…_

Remus looked amused. "Of course, Lily, I'll plot with Anna on how to at least destroy Sirius' hair during free period."

* * *

Anna followed Remus, who was walking towards the tree that the Marauders adored; she guessed it was out of pure habit that he went there. Once they reached the tree, Remus looked back at her. "I know you probably don't want to be here," Remus said. "But I feel very comfortable here. But if you're not, we can find another place." Anna shook her head. "All right then," he sat down, against the base of the trunk, and Anna sat herself at the base of the trunk as well, but they were sitting at almost ninety degree angles.

"I'm really sorry about Sirius," Remus whispered. "I don't understand why he hates you so much." Anna, despite her eyes burning again at the mention of Black, felt a jolt running from her fingers to the rest of her body as she realized that Remus' fingers were inches from hers.

"You never ask?"

"He says you're…overbearing," Remus murmured. "Just because you're a prefect. But I'm a prefect; he doesn't seem to mind."

"That's because you never scolded him," Anna said, feeling the burning replaced by hot tears. "You never—Why did I ever become a prefect? I'm not worthy of even being in Gryffindor—Remus!" she squealed; Remus had rolled over and somehow had ended up on his knees and hands, right over her. His arms were like a cage around her. She gulped; his amber eyes were burning.

"Anna, you are a Gryffindor, and never doubt it!" he said quickly, his voice almost cracking. "No matter what Sirius does, never doubt you're a Gryffindor." Anna gulped again, her tears very much gone now.

"Remus," she whispered. "Too close." Remus tilted his head to the side, and Anna closed her eyes. _If he can stop looking so _adorable_, I might actually have a life._

"But, you're my girlfriend," Remus said, grinning wolfishly.

_Remus Lupin's girlfriend? Oh…my…God…_

"I don't feel any inclination to move."

_Oh God._

"Come on, Anna, it's not like anyone is here."

"What do you want?" Remus shrugged.

"We could snog," Anna gasped involuntarily. She had imagined a lot more pointless romantic nights stargazing, or romantic dinners, walks by the lake on a night lit by the full moon…before a hearty snog session. Remus smiled. "Oh, I can't be that ugly."

"No!" Anna said; her words came out a lot more breathy than she would have liked.

"Well," Remus said, grinning again. "If you don't want to, then we don't have to…now." Remus rolled over on his back, staring up at the sky now. Anna couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. She sat up, her back no longer against the tree. "We'll take it slowly, I guess. I don't feel any inclination to rush like Sirius does." Anna nodded. "If I tell Sirius that you're my girlfriend…I mean, he knows that I took you out on a date, but I haven't made it official—You are fine with being my girlfriend, right?" he looked up at her, tilting his head upwards.

"Yeah," Anna whispered.

"He'd better respect my girlfriend," Remus said, turning back to stare at the sky. "Don't worry, he will. Marauder thing. Of course, James hasn't dated, since he's been saving himself for Lily, poor bloke, but Sirius and Peter's girlfriends, we all promised to treat them extremely well…Well, Sirius maintains that the guy who's dating the girl can be mean. You know about Li, and all." Anna nodded. "But James, Peter, and I were very nice to Li. Sirius is bound to treat you better now."

"Thanks," Anna said. _Probably won't help that much though,_ a nagging voice in her head said. _From the way Peter and James talk to me, Sirius is the only one who really hates me. _

Remus was silent for a second. "How long have you liked me?" he finally asked. Anna flushed, clapping her hands over her ears.

_I can't be blushing again. _But her ears were like cauldrons on fire. "Since third year," she whispered. Remus whistled.

"I'm that good-looking?" Anna flushed again, but Remus looked up at her again and grinned. "I was just kidding. I mean, I'm not that conceited. Well, I always thought you were nice and pretty, and all, but I don't think I liked you in that way until last year…when we became prefects."

"Mmmmmmm," Anna couldn't be any more eloquent than that. Remus looked up at the sun.

"Looks about time to go to lunch."

_Well, that was certainly awkward..._Anna thought as she rose to her feet.

* * *

Sirius Black was walking down from the dorm alone when he passed the entrance of the Great Hall. He stopped, seeing Remus and Anna pushing through the doors of the hall. Remus' brown hair was tousled and he was picking out…a blade of grass, perhaps? from Anna's hair, and she was smiling, her cheeks flushed slightly, her large brown eyes wide with laughter, and her brown hair mussed.

Sirius stared at her, but it wasn't with the usual hate. "Since when," he muttered under his breath, "did Lisbon become _pretty_?" he shuddered. "It's like saying my mom is pretty…And that's like _Oedipus_." He shuddered again, his eyes closed for a second, and then he opened them to see Remus lower his head…barely missing Anna's lips, and brushing Anna's cheek. Anna's eyes fluttered close and Sirius could see that she was holding her breath.

"Paddy!" James sang, striding up to Sirius. Peeking over Sirius' shoulder, he saw the tail end of the kiss, and immediately sobered. "Wow…he's pretty serious!"

"He isn't pretty, and he isn't me," Sirius scowled. James blinked, and then he scowled as well.

"That was awful, Padfoot."

"—Want to sit next to me, or are you eating with your friends?"

"We still have the next Hogsmeade date," Anna was saying.

"All right then, Anna, be mysterious," Remus smiled. "Then next Hogsmeade date." Remus and Anna evidently had not noticed James and Sirius standing right in front of them, and Remus froze at the sight of Sirius. Then, he smiled, his usual easy smile. "Hey, Sirius," he said. Anna looked terrified.

_God damn it, her eyelashes are not that long, and her cheeks aren't pale at all, they are actually rather swarthy—_Sirius swore.

"Sirius?" James and Remus said at the same time. Sirius looked at Anna, James, and Remus, one after the other, and then swore loudly again.

And punched the wall.

"Sirius!"

"I'm going to the hospital wing!" Sirius snapped, and he walked off. All three of them stared after his retreating figure, before James turned to Remus and Anna.

"Bloody unreasonable," James said bracingly. "So, Anna, will you grace us with your lovely presence? Or are you going to sit with the lovely Evans?" Anna flushed slightly, but at the same time, she managed to grin.

"How about this? I try to get the lovely Evans to sit with you," James gaped at her, before shaking his head.

"That's too much. She'll hate me for being an attention-seeking prat. No, but Anna," he lowered his voice, "Just…just ask her if I'm really not as handsome as the giant squid." Anna laughed, her hand over her mouth.

"She, of course, likes you a great deal more than the squid," James beamed and Anna squeezed Remus' fingers before walking to the Gryffindor table, to find her friends. James and Remus stared after her. "Being pretty serious with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Remus said, and now his own cheeks were flushed. "Reckon we should check on Sirius?"

"Yeah…where's Peter?" Remus shrugged.

"He said something about just grabbing something from the kitchens. Apparently he has some essay." James nodded. "Come on, Prongs!" Remus strode towards the hospital wing and James stood there for a second.

"_Pretty serious_," he mouthed. "Damn!" he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Moony is not pretending to be pretty, or Sirius!" he muttered. "God damn it, why am I even taking Padfoot seriously?"

"James?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Remus pushed open the hospital wing door. "No—Oh, Remus, come in," Madam Pomfrey said. Remus smiled, the slow languorous smile, and James groaned. _Jesus Christ, Remus does that and he doesn't even realize most girls would kill to see that smile directed at them. It's about time he started to date Anna._

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Right here," Sirius growled, sitting on a hospital bed. His knuckles were still bleeding gently.

"Padfoot, honestly," Remus sighed.

"_Episkey_ isn't going to cut it this time," Madam Pomfrey said crisply, "he used the same hand as last time and the bones are weaker than ever."

"Sirius!" James said.

"What are you, a mother?" Sirius muttered.

"I'm preparing a potion for him, since Skele-Gro is too extreme for him. If you two are visiting, don't do anything wrong in here!"

"Of course not," Remus said; after glaring at them, as if that could prevent anything, Madam Pomfrey retreated back into her office. "All right, Sirius, I haven't been able to—"

"Surely it can't be over Lisbon," Sirius yawned.

"She's my _girlfriend_," Sirius stopped mid-yawn, and James and Sirius stared at Remus.

"Girl-girl-_girlfriend?_" Sirius sputtered.

"And if you remember what we decided about girlfriends," Remus said, his voice rising.

"Keep your voice down!" James said. "We don't need Madam Pomfrey to come in and quiz us over whether we've been using love potions!"

"So you're saying Lisbon is your girlfriend…and I have to be nice to her?" Sirius said slowly.

"What has Lisbon ever done to you anyways?" James said, "she's just like Lily, except quiet and less authoritative."

"You think every girl is like Lily, just short of perfection, which is Lily," Sirius said. "We heard that in, what, your sixtieth reason why you're better than the giant squid: you can appreciate her beauty, reflected in every other woman in Hogwarts." James looked impressed.

"You actually remembered?"

"Lay off Anna, Sirius. Marauder's code of conduct."

"If you dumped her, the rules don't apply anymore, do they?"

"I don't know; maybe you think she's an alien or something," Remus said.

"She's a prefect. Her prefect-ness," there was a crash besides Remus; Remus looked down to see James gasping with laughter, but Sirius plowed on with perfect seriousness, "overrides the code." Remus' face was an image of perfect fury.

"You—"

"JUST GET OUT!" Sirius yelled, getting to his feet and swaying slightly. James shot to his feet.

"Padfoot, what the hell are you doing—"

"GET OUT!" Remus' fists clenched, but then he left, stumbling as he pushed the door open.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Sirius?" James hissed. Sirius looked merely murderous; James ran out after Remus. Sirius fell back down on the bed.

* * *

"_Aguamenti_," Anna whispered and the jet of water poured into the cup. Sirius scowled as he poured the water into their dittany plant. There was already a five-inch stem growing from the pot: it was light-green, precisely what Professor Sprout had said it should be.

"Remember, your plant should be darkening subtly to a forest green as it grows older," Professor Sprout said. "Now, make sure you use enough water, so that everything packs together. We're going to break the pots and put the plants and soil in a separate pot. We won't have to add any more soil or dung after this."

"Why didn't we just put it in the larger pot in the first place?" Sirius asked.

"Magical dittany needs a special size, because otherwise the plant can't access the nutrients it needs, since its root structure is slow-growing and the size of the pot must accommodate—"

"Could you quit sounding like you replaced your brain with the textbook?" Sirius said, yawning. Anna bit her lip and turned away from Sirius, who for a second, looked stricken, before his face became blank again, with only a hint of a sneer.

"Somebody get a new pot!" Professor Sprout yelled and Anna moved toward the table with the pots, but Sirius grabbed her wrist. She flushed, but Sirius merely said, "I'll get it."

"Use _Diffindo_, and guide your wand carefully!" Anna pulled out her wand, carefully tracing a line down the side of the pot; a brilliant green line shone from the brown.

"_Diffindo_," she muttered, and just as Sirius came back with the pot, the pot split open, leaving a rather large mound of soil and dung sitting in the middle of the table, with a small little stem sticking above the soil.

"_Ortus_," Sirius muttered, and guided by his wand, the mound of dirt rose in the air, shedding small bits of dirt, and settled into the pot. Perfect.

"You're good at the Hover Charm," Anna said. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, before smirking and lowering his wand.

"I've had practice." Anna frowned, her mind involuntarily going to the pranks, but Professor Sprout was talking.

"Water the plant again! It's going to go through a growth spurt, and unless you don't directly give it water, it's going to die right before your eyes!" Sure enough, the pale green plant was shooting up, darkening into the forest green.

"_Aguamenti!"_ Anna said, and the jet of water poured into the pot, even as water was rapidly sucked out of the dirt. The plant was growing so rapidly, that briefly, Sirius looked worried, as the soil dried so that it wasn't even dark anymore, and he murmured, "_Aguamenti_" adding his own charm.

"Quick thinking is as necessary in Herbology as in any other aspect of magic," Professor Sprout said serenely as students all around her were shouting "_Aguamenti_", a few overachievers using nonverbal magic. "If you are using a garden, obviously moving the plant is not necessary, since the plant has limitless space, technically, but with these pots, we must move the plants. Now, when your plant stops growing, stop your spell, but be ready to start at any time. By now, your plant should start showing the beginnings of buds."

Several girls cooed as their plant erupted with small buds, but Sirius frowned. "There aren't even flowers, yet! There are just these rolled-up things!"

"When you start seeing the buds, remember, you're supposed to get the willow leaves, to use as a more mild fertilizer than the dragon dung." Sirius walked off and returned with—

"Ummm…these aren't willow," Sirius swore loudly, and then he dropped all of the leaves; they fell to their feet. He picked up one, violently ripped it in half, and thrust one half into Anna's face. The smell made Anna's eyes water.

"Isn't this willow?" Sirius whispered. "Isn't this the bloody willow leaves?"

"No," Anna muttered, feeling tears rising to her eyes again; the smell was way too pungent, "that's wolfsbane leaves." Sirius looked stunned for a second and then he threw down the wolfsbane leaves.

"I hate how you know absolutely everything," he hissed, and despite the words themselves not being hurtful, his tone was like a knife across her eyes; tears were falling now and she turned away. _Damn it, shouldn't I be used to this by now? It must be the stupid leaves.  
_

"Sirius—"

"Not now, Remus," Sirius hissed. Remus stared at Sirius coolly, before going back to his work station.

* * *

AN: It was immensely satisfying to write a Remus/James friendship moment. Honestly, I'm starting to think I neglect James a bit too much. I mean, I've always imagined Peter to be the rather dispensable part of the Marauders (even though he must have had his merits; they wouldn't have accepted him otherwise, and he wouldn't have become a Gryffindor), but James is indispensible! Whee, next is Chapter 13; I'm already halfway done with it. Like in the HP books, it's a major turning point...


	13. Chapter 13

The wolf lay there on the wooden ground of the Shrieking Shack for a few seconds, panting and whimpering with pain. A gray rat, a large, black dog, and a tall, white stag surrounded the wolf, as it slowly rose to its feet. The wolf looked at them, something struggling in its eyes; it lunged towards the stag, which leapt to the side, and the dog leapt onto the wolf, holding it down with its paws. The rat scuttled up the wolf's body, settling right before its eyes. The werewolf growled, pawing at its eyes, but the rat was too quick. It dodged every attack and managed to still cover its eyes. The wolf sniffed, but all it could smell was _rat_.

Slowly, as it was stripped of its two most important senses, the wolf calmed down, no longer trembling as much. The rat, after five minutes, leapt down from the werewolf's eyes. The werewolf looked at its friends.

_They're friends,_ the werewolf whispered. _They want to play. _As if confirming its thoughts, the stag pranced in place, and any human would have recognized the impish light in James Potter's eyes. Then, it headed through the tunnel and the werewolf followed, the rat hitching a ride on the black dog despite the dog's growl. The Whomping Willow's branches were still and silent for once, and as if they came from the grave, a stag, rat, dog, and werewolf emerged from the earth.

* * *

Remus felt the white light burning his eyes; he opened them, to see a familiar face with messy black hair.

"Remy!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Remus said, sitting up and wincing at the light.

"Chocolate, here," Remus looked at the bar with distaste.

"Haven't I eaten several tons of chocolate by now?"

"It's mint chocolate!"

"I had that last month."

"Oh. Errr…there's the almond dark chocolate," Remus sighed and took one of the bars, not caring which one it was. "Do I have any new cuts?"

"Not on your face at least. You have a small one on your neck," the chocolate snapped in two and Remus tossed a piece into his mouth. "Look, Remus, I've been thinking. Are you going to tell Anna?"

"About what?"

"Your condition, of course," James said, sitting on the bed.

"Look, I've only been human for three hours, James," Remus said irritably. "I don't need to hear this crap this early after being a werewolf."

"Suit yourself," James said, yawning. "Anna thinks you're off to your mom's. As do most people in this school. Sirius and Peter…hmmm, today's a Saturday. Hogsmeade is next week, right?"

"Yeah," Remus said, biting on another piece of chocolate.

"I think they're trying to mix mud and red paint and throw it over Severus…in payment for his comment to Lily," Remus frowned. _Lily really misses Severus, and I occasionally work with Severus in Potions…Severus misses Lily more than she realizes. _

"Get them to come up here and get me sweets," Remus said. James stared at Remus.

"You're issuing a command?" James sputtered.

"Look, Severus doesn't need any more torture. Tell them I'm hurting all over, I feel miserable, I'm in a coma, whatever; just make sure they come to the hospital wing."

"You're such a loser, Remus, to take advantage of their pity."

"There's always a first time," Remus said pleasantly.

* * *

Anna had seen Remus in her classes, but she hadn't seen him properly since their talk by the lake. She was waiting for him at breakfast the following Saturday when hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Remus said, his voice hoarser than normal. Anna couldn't help but giggle; she turned around and Remus lowered his hands, putting them in his pockets. He looked terrible; his brown hair seemed to have lost a little of its color, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he seemed a lot more frail. He certainly was never strong, but he actually had substance usually. Now it seemed as if by just touching him, he would disintegrate into dust.

"You all right?" Anna asked. Remus smiled.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"No, just delicate."

"My mom isn't really feeling well," Remus said. "I guess her mood affected me."

_She must be _really_ sick to affect you this much_, Anna thought.

"All right, where to? Honeydukes?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine…"

* * *

"Do you have to go anywhere, Anna?" Remus asked after they entered the Great Hall. Anna shook her head. It had been a nice date at Hogsmeade: they had gone to Honeydukes and then sat with Lily, Elodie, Mary, James, Sirius, and Peter at the Three Broomsticks. Despite Sirius glaring at her, she had had a great time and had. "Let's just walk around…maybe we'll lounge in the Common Room later." Anna nodded and they started going up the stairs. "It's still a bit strange to see all the portraits moving," Remus said.

"Yeah," Anna said softly. "Only rich Wizarding families have moving portraits usually." They were already on the third floor.

"Hey, Anna!" Edward James waved down to her. "Remus, your mom OK?"

"Yeah, she's feeling better," Remus said as Edward ran down the stairs to them.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Anna," Edward said. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," Anna said.

"That's good to know," Edward smiled again. "Well, see you two around, and I hope you have a chaperone all the time!" Edward laughed and then he ran down the next flight of stairs, Remus scowling after him.

"Where is he going?" Anna asked; Remus watched Edward leap down a flight of stairs.

"No idea," Remus said distantly. "Come on." They continued upwards, passing numerous rooms, but suddenly, Remus stopped by a broom closet. "This looks nice."

"What?" Anna whispered, but Remus opened the door, and grabbing her wrist, pulled her in. _Oh my God, what is he doing_?

"Do you like him?" Remus asked, now holding both of her wrists.

"I…I told you that I've liked you—"

She didn't have time to think, time to wonder, time to gasp, before Remus' lips were on hers.

* * *

"Where are you going, Black?" Edward James stood before Sirius, eyebrows raised. "You look murderous."

"Do I?" Sirius asked, almost casually. Edward narrowed his eyes before allowing Sirius to pass.

"If I hear about anything, Black, I know who to report!"

"Bloody prefect," Sirius muttered as Edward went down the stairs. "Where's Remus anyways? It's almost time for dinner, and if he doesn't eat, he'll faint or something. Stupid wolf."

He went up another flight of stairs and looked around. Nothing. Except…a broom closet. The door was slightly ajar, and Sirius knew that Filch, even though he didn't lock the broom closets (he didn't know what often happened in the closets), always, without fail, closed the door behind him. Doubtless, there was a happy couple in there. And he loved to scare couples.

With an eerie grin, Sirius crept up to the broom closet; there was a breathy little moan from the closet. His grin growing, he placed a finger on the door. Then, after two seconds, he flung it open.

And gaped.

Remus and Anna looked as if they had always been snogging together; Anna's hands were in Remus' hair, and Remus' arms were around her waist. Anna was the one to break away. She looked at Sirius, her eyelids drooping, her hair mussed again, her lips swollen, and her cheeks flushed. Remus stared at her for a second, as if wondering why she had stopped, and then saw Sirius.

"Hey, Padfoot," Remus said. Sirius stared at them, his eyes lingering on Anna's brown eyes. Anna stared back at Sirius defiantly, as if saying "So?"

_Jesus Christ…not Anna Lisbon…anyone but Anna Lisbon!_

"Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted something," Sirius said, but it didn't sound as intimidating as he would have liked it; his voice sounded strangled. _If I start crying, I'll throw myself off the Astronomy Tower._ "I'll…I'll just leave and let you two continue snogging." He slammed the door on the two of them.

* * *

Sirius lay in bed, facedown, pressing his pillow against his head. "No, no, no, no," he whispered, over and over. He closed his eyes, breathing in again, even though he was becoming asphyxiated. Then he rolled out of bed onto the floor, with a _oomph_. Then, with a little pop, he became a large, shaggy, black dog, looking rather forlorn on the ground. With a small whine, the dog picked itself up, almost crawling over to the windowsill and looking outside.

Padfoot stared at the Whomping Willow, and the small portion of lake they could see. He laid a paw on the window, and the dog flinched at the sight of a brown-haired girl with a blonde boy.

_Just Edward James with someone else…it's not Anna with Remus…_

"Padfoot?" Peter came in, his eyes narrowed. "I'm the only one allowed to transform at school! You're too obvious!" With another small pop, Sirius Black was back, a hand on the window, his breath misting up the glass. "Padfoot?"

"What do you think of Anna?" Sirius asked. Peter stared at him.

"You've _never _called her by her proper name!" Peter sputtered.

"What do you think of her?"

"She's really nice. Shy, although, come to think about it, she's gotten better this year. A lot more outgoing. She's pretty in a vague way, but she's so anonymous that no one, except her friends, really noticed her," Peter said, sitting in an armchair next to Sirius'. "Honestly, why now?"

"I think—" Sirius' voice was cracking almost; Peter raised an eyebrow, "she makes Remus so happy! And I don't want to lose him as a friend!" Peter was silent for a second, looking thoughtful.

"You think that Anna will take Remus away? Shouldn't we have freaked out about you dating Li and Phillips?"

"But…I don't know, I have a bad feeling about them together," Sirius said. "I've realized…I don't have anyone outside of you guys, you, James, and Remus, and if I lose any of you…I'll die, I'll go insane, I know I will!" Sirius pounded the windowsill and Peter sucked in a breath quickly; tears were in Sirius' eyes. "God damn it, I said if I cried, I'll throw myself off the Astronomy Tower!"

"You can't be serious, Sirius," Peter said; both decided to ignore the idiotic but entirely unintentional pun. "It's practically guaranteed that Lily will go out with James and you don't seem to be traumatized by that."

"It's not that same—"

"How is it different?"

"She won't let him do what he wants—"

"You've never talked to them in the Three Broomsticks; if Remus wanted Anna to stop dating him, she would break it up in a second," Peter said, lounging back in the chair and waving his wand randomly. Little, rather ominous sparks emitted from his wand, but Peter didn't seem to care. "Granted, she wouldn't be exhilarated…but she would do it."

"Since when did you know about her so well?"

"Seriously, Padfoot. I like to think I pay attention to people. That I notice who they are," Sirius flushed. "I don't know about you." Sirius threw the pillow at Peter, who stiffened and then shot a neat Banishing Charm at the pillow; it flew and hit Sirius in the face. "Precisely what you deserve," Peter said. Sirius gaped at Peter. "So, Padfoot, what did James say when he heard about your insecurities?"

"I haven't told Prongs."

"You haven't told _Prongs_ yet?" Peter snorted. "Please, don't try to make me feel better."

"I haven't told him," Sirius said flatly. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Tell James."

* * *

"You don't have any reason," James said, glaring at his textbook, "to hate her if all you're scared of is Remus leaving us. Anna isn't clingy. Honestly, Sirius, you're just messing around with us, right? You don't really hate her like that."

"James, I'm being entirely serious."

"Look, how has she been in Herbology?"

"She lets me do all the work."

"That's because you've been insisting on it!" James said.

"Forget it, I see it was a bad idea to talk to you," Sirius snapped and with a pop, he became the large, shaggy dog again.

"Oi, Padfoot! You can't transform—" but Sirius had already crawled under his four-poster bed; only the tip of his tail was visible. It twitched slightly and then, James and Peter could hear the soft snore of a dog. James shook his head and sighed.

"Well, as long as the house elves don't look under the bed, I think we'll be fine," Peter said. "Did you get that Potions essay done? Honestly, Slughorn isn't cutting us any slack this year…"

* * *

"No, I haven't," Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"You haven't—"

"Haven't gotten a cup. I'll go get it, Black, if you want."

"That's the most important thing!"

"If you remember correctly, I've been watering this plant the entire time since we exposed it to sunlight! If you weren't flirting with Lily, you would know that!" Lily suddenly looked shifty, and Anna could see James tensing visibly.

"I wasn't flirting with Evans—"

"Get the cup then!" Sirius raised an eyebrow, and then snorted. He walked off and Anna scowled. The jet of water coming from her wand abruptly stopped.

"_Aguamenti!" _she said again, and the jet of water resumed. The dittany plant was growing, but it stubbornly refused to bloom. Sprout had said it wasn't supposed to bloom, but still, growing one foot in a day should warrant some flowers at least.

"What do we need this for?" Sirius grunted.

"Five cups of crushed willow leaves," Anna said. Sirius' eyes widened.

"You do it!"

"I don't feel like it, Black," Anna said coolly. Where this newfound courage came from, Anna had no idea, but hey, if Black had to crush five cups of willow leaves, Anna was perfectly content to have this courage. _It's only a matter of time before I lose it anyways._

* * *

AN: Argh, I'm having ISSUES with the timeline; the action in sixth year only takes place from September to early December! I guess I'll carry this year through break, and then go to seventh year.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm going to do Marauder POVs. YAY!

* * *

It had been a week since Sirius had caught Remus and Anna snogging. James and Peter, of course, had whooped and slapped Remus on the back, telling him that his roguish scars were getting him somewhere now. Remus had flushed, and then tensed at the mention of his scars. Sirius had withdrawn from the other Marauders; James said he was almost "Snivellus-like". The insult only got a short glare from Sirius before he continued reading the Potions textbook.

"Potions?" Remus snorted, no doubt remembering that he had barely scraped an E on his OWLs because of Lily's intervention. "Of all the subjects he decides to study?"

"He's reading it like it's a _Playwizard_ magazine," Peter observed as Sirius flipped a page.

"Surely, it can't be that fascinating," James muttered. He snuck around, behind Sirius' armchair, and peeked over Sirius' shoulder. Either Sirius didn't want to acknowledge James' presence, or he was really engrossed in the recipe for Felix Felicis, but James crept right back without a reaction from Sirius. "There isn't anything interesting tucked in the pages. No _Quibbler_, _Playwizard_ snippets. Nothing. It really looks like he's reading the book." The three other Marauders solemnly contemplated Sirius for a second.

"Well, if he's going insane, we don't have to report him until he foams at the mouth," James shrugged. "Exploding Snap, Peter?"

* * *

Sirius eventually, rather grudgingly, started to talk and socialize with the other Marauders through November, although he remained standoffish, especially to Remus. Remus was starting to feel suspicious; and the idea that Sirius could actually like Anna terrified him. He stood no chance against Sirius, even though Sirius _had _bullied Anna in fifth year, and for most of sixth year so far. But Remus…Remus didn't want to let go of Anna…just yet.

They continued to go to Hogsmeade together, and even work together in the common room, sitting rather too close in any teacher's opinion, if any teacher had known that they were so close. Sirius kept popping up and bothering Remus, something that did not escape Remus, but Anna remained blissfully unaware. Sirius had even stopped bothering her about her dittany plant; he was a great deal more polite now, and Anna was rather shocked, but at the same time, relieved. She didn't need Sirius to bother her. When Anna happily told Remus this, he didn't look as ecstatic as she had hoped.

"Why aren't you happy?" Anna demanded over breakfast. Lily, sitting on the left on Anna, looked concerned.

"Hard to say why," Remus muttered, looking two seats down to the right. Sirius was morosely picking at oatmeal with a fork.

"Sirius, a spoon might be more useful," James said gently, placing a spoon in the bowl of oatmeal.

"He's actually being really nice now," Anna said, rather dreamily. Remus looked alarmed. "It's such a relief."

"Mmmmmmm," Lily said.

* * *

_**Remus Lupin**_

It was already Saturday, and everyone was lazing around in the dorm room. Peter and James were off in their own little worlds; Peter was writing, or scrawling something down on a piece of parchment in his usual chicken scratch. James had his bed curtains drawn, but he hadn't cast _Muffliato_. We could hear him talking to himself, no doubt planning something.

Sirius was lounging on his bed, reading a book. _Reading a book_.

"Hey, Sirius," I whispered. With his usual sensitive hearing, he looked up, his face carefully neutral.

"Yeah?"

"You've been different," immediately, I wanted to smack myself, and Sirius felt the same: he snorted and threw his book on his dresser.

"Yeah, right," he said, and I thought I could hear his voice trembling slightly.

"Want to say why?" I asked. He flinched.

"Not really."

"Parents?"

"You know I don't talk to them anymore, and I don't care what they say."

"Is it us?" I pressed; I turned around and whispered _Muffliato _twice, at Peter and James' beds. Sirius shook his head, but it seemed to take him slightly longer to nod his head than usual. "Sirius…I haven't been acting differently?"

"Well, other than actually taking a relationship seriously for the first time, no," Sirius said, and I couldn't detect any sarcasm. I raised an eyebrow.

"What made you think that I couldn't take a relationship seriously?" I said. "Did you think I was _gay_ or something?" Sirius flushed, but he has such control over his emotions that I could feel that it was a lie. "Oh, thanks, Padfoot."

"Well, you saw through that one," Sirius smiled wryly. "No, I didn't think that way, not after the way you blushed when Lily ruffled your hair first year." I flushed again at the memory. "Have you told Anna?" something crawled in my stomach at the mention of Anna. _He doesn't call her Lisbon anymore…_the wolf growled.

"Nah, I haven't told her about Lily," I said lightly. "She wouldn't mind anyways. You don't seem to hate her that much anymore. Is it because she's been laying off on her…prefect-ness?" Sirius' face was neutral again. He wasn't going to tell me anything…at least, not directly. "You couldn't possibly have a crush on her?" I said, trying to make it sound as if I was joking.

He was silent.

_Merlin's pants……._

"Well, Sirius," I said, in a false cheery voice. "I feel like getting a snack from the kitchen. Let's get Prongs and Wormtail to come along."

* * *

_He likes her….he likes her…I don't stand a chance against Sirius…_it was almost a constant chant in my mind as we headed down to the kitchens. Sirius was still morose, despite James and Peter's attempts to cheer him up. If I was silent…well, I was always the quiet one. It was just any other day. _We deserve the same…he's always had girls flocking around him; it's _his _fault he just happens to like the same girl now. _

_Really? _the more rational part of my mind whispered. _It's not his fault…couldn't you say it was your fault for liking Anna when Sirius was going to like her? _James tickled the pear; it giggled and the door swung open. I blinked and all the house elves swarmed around us.

"Messrs. Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot?"

"Err…." I said, looking at Peter, who looked just as bewildered as I was, as usual. Both of us hadn't grown up with house elves, but James and Sirius had.

"Just a slice of chocolate gateau for me," Sirius said to one of the elves.

"Vanilla ice cream!" James said cheerfully, already seating himself on one of the chairs.

"Just…just an apple," I said. James and Sirius looked incredulous, but on a whim, I said, "Caramelized."

"There is some chocolate pudding left, right?" Peter asked, sitting next to James. The elves were already busying themselves and I went to a chair next to James, who was already spinning around in his chair.

"Messr," Sirius sighed, sitting on the chair to the right of my chair. "Never forget where we got the name from: from the honorable house elves of Hogwarts, most gracious and kind!" Evidently, his love of chocolate gateau overrode any love for Anna. "Ah, yes, this is great!" Sirius said, as a house elf handed him a small platter of glistening cake. "Thank you!" the house elf bowed.

"I thought Evans gave us that name," Peter said.

"If you remember correctly," I said, "Evans gave us that name in mockery…and we asked the house elves to call us that."

"What does Messr even mean again? Why is it an insult?" James asked.

"It's basically Mister, but for arrogant people," I said. The whipped cream on the apple slices was slowly withering. I poked it with a fork. James shrugged.

"Just because I have self-esteem...whatever."

* * *

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

It was all too easy to see that something between Remus and Sirius was wrong. It was almost as if we were back in the days right after Sirius lured Snape down the tunnel below the Whomping Willow. At the time, I was the only one talking to Sirius…James and Remus were both too angry to talk to him, but I felt sorry for Sirius, because he hadn't expected Snape to really care that much about what Remus did every month.

Now, it was as if James and I were talking to Remus, and Sirius would disappear, and vice versa. It was less anger from Remus, and more like…awkwardness between the two of them.

It was awkward.

We went back to our dorm, and all of us were talking louder, walking faster from all the sugar; Remus was practically skipping. He never had a high tolerance for sugar. All right, he was skipping when he was talking to us and when Sirius was trying to be as quiet as possible, but still…

Sirius muttered something about an essay as we reached the common room. "I'll work with you!" I said brightly. "Which subject?" Sirius actually looked relieved.

"Charms, thanks, Peter." My best subject was Charms; I hadn't studied almost and gotten an O on my OWLs.

After getting parchment, quills, and our textbooks, we went into the common room and took our armchairs. "So," I whispered, "what's with you and Remy?" Sirius' lips quirked at the name.

"Nothing," Sirius said.

"Look, contrary to what you sometimes believe, I'm not stupid," I snapped; Sirius flushed. "And I can tell. What is it? Is it Anna?" Sirius looked down at his Charms essay. I whistled. "So..you like Remus' girlfriend? His first girlfriend? Talk about irony. And wasn't this the girl you've hated for so long?"

"Quit it!" Sirius hissed. "I don't want to hear about Anna Lisbon!"

"Well, I understand why you aren't talking anymore," I said, at least. I stood up; Sirius' eyes widened.

"Where are you going?"

"I already finished the Charms essay," I smiled as his eyes narrowed. "Have fun!" and I went back to our dorm.

* * *

_**James Potter**_

Peter came upstairs and pushed open the door. Immediately, he headed to his bed and sat down heavily. I looked up.

"—and you know, you should come over along with Sirius over the summer; it's actually quite a nice place to trans…Peter?"

"Well, you wouldn't be too pleased with the news I'm bringing," Peter said heavily, and judging from Remus' expression, Remus already knew. "Sirius doesn't like you going out with Anna. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, for now," Remus said.

"Awwwwwww," I said, "you can't just do that to us!"

"For now, yes."

* * *

_**Remus Lupin**_

I couldn't let go. Not yet. Now that it seemed that Sirius had…told Peter, I didn't have much time with Anna. Not much time at all.

And I treasured every moment. Treasured every smile, treasured every time she tossed her head, treasured every weird quirk of her's, even treasured the feeling of my arms aching after she asked me to carry some of her books. (All right, I didn't really _appreciate _it, but she still needed me, evidently…)

"Remus, you don't need to sit that close!" Anna said, as I squeezed in an armchair with her. "I can't even move!"

"You can sit on my lap, and then you can move," I said innocently, draping an arm around her shoulders. Anna glared at me, although I grinned when I met her eyes; she was outwardly opposed, but her eyes said something totally different. _Well, Sirius…She seems to like me right now…_

"Remus! Since when were you so needy?"

"It's _hormonal_," I said. "Or we could describe it in another way—"

"No, Remus!"

"How can I help it," I leaned over, my lips almost touching her ear; I could almost see the blood rushing to her ears, "when you're so pretty?" She flushed again. I looked up and froze, even as she turned away from me deliberately. Sirius and James were sitting at a table directly across the common room, and James were determinedly playing with his quill, but Sirius was staring at both of us. I swallowed.

* * *

_One last time to Hogsmeade…_it was ironic; it was the last Hogsmeade visit before the break. In just a week, we would be going home, Sirius to James' house. Without even discussing it, I knew my family was staying home. Christmas Day was full moon. Exciting.

"Where do you want to go?" Anna asked.

"Honeydukes," I said cheerfully. Anna raised an eyebrow, but I took her hand and dragged her off to the store.

It was such a beautiful day; snow was falling, but there was no biting wind and the snow softened everything. Things didn't seem as harsh. Even the Shrieking Shack, normally the setting of my nightmares, seemed like a forlorn, dismal little cottage. Of course, appearances are deceiving.

Honeydukes was filled with happy students, buying candy to take home, but the store wasn't as crowded as normal…evidently, some people were doing last-minute Christmas shopping.

I still had to buy Anna a gift.

"Oh, these are the new chocolates they keep talking about! The ones that have multiple layers that spontaneously renew!" Anna said enthusiastically, pointing to a bag of chocolates.

"Do you want them?" Anna shook her head.

"Nah, I don't like every type of chocolate." She looked at the shelf with the chocolate idly, picking up some Sugar Quills and looking at them critically. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something…something appropriate.

Long-stemmed chocolate roses, complete with green leaves and budding red roses. All made of chocolate. I looked over at Anna, who was now talking to somebody…my heart lurched to see that it was Edward James. I grabbed a bundle and went to the counter.

"Who is this for?" the clerk, a brown-haired, rather corpulent witch, said. She winked at me.

"None of your business," I muttered.

"Well, she'll appreciate it. It's forty Galleons." Normally, this would make me gasp, but I handed over the money. I was never going to spend so much on her again, and I had a feeling that after I left Hogwarts, I would never get to spend that much money on _anyone_, including myself.

It felt awkward to be holding the roses, and Anna's eyes narrowed when she saw it. "Come on," I muttered, and she said bye to Edward, who raised an eyebrow and grinning, gave me the thumbs up as we left.

Outside, I thrust the roses into Anna's arms. "Anna…I just thought—"

"That's really sweet, Remus," Anna whispered, taking the roses.

"Anna, let's go back to the castle. Now."

"Remus, it's only three—"

"Please."

* * *

We were in the common room now; it was mostly first and second years. Anna sat in front of the fireplace and I sat in an armchair next to her. She was still clutching her roses. She stared at me, her brown eyes wide, and I couldn't help but look away.

"Anna, I'm sorry," when I turned back around, I could see comprehension dawning. "I…we have to end this."

"What?" One simple word, but her voice almost cracked on it.

"I can't…we can't go out anymore. I'm sorry." _This is too much._ She was silent for a second.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" she whispered.

"You didn't do anything wrong!" I said automatically. Her eyes narrowed.

"Then why?"

"It's not because of you," I muttered. I scooted over. "Anna…I trust you enough. I'm a werewolf." I saw shock flit across her face, and then she smiled, a strange, twisted smile.

"I'm fine with that. There. You don't have to dump me."

"Anna…it's not you; I have to—"

"Why?" Anna's voice never rose, but I could hear her anger. _She's liked me since third year._ "It's because of Black, isn't it?"

"No—"

"Thank you, Remus," Anna said, her voice hollow. "Thanks. I guess we can still be friends." And then she ran to the dorm, still clutching the roses, and as the dorm door slammed behind her, I thought I heard her sob.

* * *

AN: Well, that was interesting…I'm starting to think Edward James needs a better role other than the potential "other"...


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for 100 reviews! BTW, Joy (anonymous reviewer), I'm sorry that you're disappointed by this story; I'm following the plot that sovereignity'd set out, and frankly, I believe that Remus _is_ that type of person (he ran out on Tonks, for example) However, if I may say, I've put this story as Sirius/OC, but it will bounce. Only sovereignity'd and I know ultimately what Anna's fate is, so if you were discouraged by the breakup, hang on for another ten chapters. It'll be late, but I believe that those like Joy might actually be satisfied.

* * *

Anna was sure, absolutely sure that it was Sirius. Sirius, who had seemed to stop bothering her, had actually _forced _Remus to dump her. _How far can this idiot go? I've liked Remus since third year, and our relationship lasts for _three _months because of that arrogant bastard._

She read over the letter to her parents. _I can't think about it now…_

_Mom and Dad:_

_I've mailed the volunteer forms to St. Mungo's. Hopefully, if I start learning now, I can take the Healer's test immediately after seventh year and during this war, they need every Healer they can get. In other words, I won't be going home for this Christmas break. I'll be going home for one day, Christmas, but the rest of my break will be spent at St. Mungo's, learning along with an experienced Healer. I'm also spending almost my entire summer at St. Mungo's, June and July. I'll be home for the entire month of August._

_I know that you've known that this was coming. I hope you aren't too mad that apparently your daughter wants to neglect you!_

_Anna_

She rolled up the parchment and tied it to the leg of a barn owl, which clucked its beak and then soared out the window of the Owlery. She stared after it. _Remus…_His parents mailed him things with a barn owl...

She gritted her teeth; she was not going to cry over Sirius Black again! She walked towards the door of the Owlery just as the door slammed open. Severus Snape stormed through. Anna gasped and Snape looked up.

"Ah, Lisbon. Sorry about that," he said smoothly and then moved past her.

"What are you doing?" the words came out of her before she even realized she had seen the black seal on the envelope. She froze as Snape slowly turned around.

"And how would that be your business?" he asked, and he subtly shifted, so that she couldn't see the envelope anymore.

"I'm a prefect," she said, and the words came out awkwardly. But she _needed _to say them. What was Snape doing? He had been more morose ever since he and Lily were no longer friends. At least he had lost the air of desperation he had when he threatened to sleep outside the Gryffindor common room. "If you're sending that to someone, sending…Hogwarts secrets, I need to know."

"Well, Lisbon, I'm just sending a letter to my dear mum," Snape said. Anna _then _felt her tongue tie up. _He's right…I don't have a right to question him like this…_Her eyes went to the corner of the envelope, barely visible behind Snape's robes. He raised an eyebrow.

"All right then," Anna said and she left the Owlery.

* * *

It was the last day of Herbology. Sirius and Anna's plant was blooming beautifully; it was already exuding a strange scent that indicated a mature plant, and Professor Sprout, when passing their dittany plant, had said the flowers were perfect for creating essence of dittany.

She was sure she was going to get an O for the term, and grudgingly, she knew Sirius was going to get an O as well. It was the first O she had gotten in Herbology in forever, and it was thanks to Sirius that she had gotten such a high grade; he had handled most of the measuring. She had never been able to be exact about that.

"Professor Sprout?" Anna called, and Professor Sprout walked over.

"Yes, Anna?"

"May I keep the dittany plant?" Sirius' head shot up; he had been bending ovcer his wand whih had been issuing water into the pot. "I'm sure you're fine with it, right, Sirius?" Anna said, and she winced at her voice.

"Er, yeah, Anna."

"Of course, Anna, once I grade it, most students leave their plants here, and I'm sure that Professor Slughorn will have more than enough plants for his seventh-years. Take your plant! Now, how about I grade your plant right now, since you seem ready?"

* * *

Anna held the pot between her hands. "Anna, you're taking your dittany plant to St.—"

"Shh, Lily!" Anna said. Sirius, Remus, and James had just emerged from the greenhouse. Remus' eyes met hers, and then he looked away. Anna gritted her teeth, her hands trembling. _That, that is why I must do this…_

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" Anna said casually. James raised an eyebrow, Lily's eyes widened, but it was Remus' expression that was the strangest: he strode away even more quickly back to the castle, kicking up snow as he went. Sirius, however, showed no emotion and he walked over to Anna.

"Yeah, Anna?"

"Let's go behind the greenhouse," Anna said, trying to sound decisive. James sputtered incoherently, but Lily's eyes narrowed. _It's not what you think. _Lily already knew that Remus had dumped her, but Lily didn't understand why. Sirius nodded and Anna strode off, still carrying their potted dittany plant casually, and her schoolbag hanging over her shoulder. Once they were behind the greenhouse, she turned around. Sirius was standing there casually, hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what you did to make Remus break up with me," Anna said and Sirius tilted his head to the side. _Why isn't he reacting? _Anna seethed. "I have no idea; what did you do? Why do you hate me that much? I _know_ you pranked me in fifth year, and don't you deny it!" she could see Sirius' mouth opening, "I know you did it, I know you've been trying to make me suffer ever since I've become a prefect, and now, when I finally started dating Remus after liking him for _three years_, you decide to make him dump me! Did you threaten to expose his condition—"

"_No!_" Sirius' face contorted immediately; if he had been nonchalant this entire time, now he was furious. "I would never, never—"

"Well, what did you do then?" the rage on his face seemed to melt away, and he was back to that _infuriating_ neutral face. Anna shoved the plant at Sirius; his arms automatically wrapped around the plant, but it started to fall out of his arms when Anna whipped out her wand, pointed it at the falling pot, and screamed, "_Expulso!"_

The plant exploded; soil, fragments of the clay pot, and dried dragon dung flew everywhere and the strange, minty scent of dittany lingered in the air. Anna cringed as some drops of oil fell on her; it was cool and rather slimy. Sirius had fallen to the ground on his knees, his hair falling in front of his face, the yellow oil dripping from his hair and shirt. He looked up, and Anna cringed. There was no rage on his face.

He stood up slowly, staring at her all the while, and then, muttering _Scorgify_ repeatedly, walked away. She could hear James yelling after Sirius, but Anna didn't care.

He hadn't reacted. At all.

* * *

The dormitory door swung open and Sirius walked in, with his usual dignified walk, except that he was shivering and covered in dittany.

"Sirius!" Remus stood, taking out his wand. "_Scorgify!"_ more of the oil came off, but it wasn't much better than before. Oil was still running off his hair and dripping onto the carpet. Sirius grimaced.

"I'm just going to the shower, all right? I just thought maybe you knew a spell to get the worst of this off," he walked back to the door.

"Give me a second, Padfoot! _Tergeo!_" Sirius' hair was no longer dripping with oil, but his shirts were already stained. Sirius felt his hair, fingering a strand. "Who did it?"

"Anna Lisbon," Sirius said, walking to the door. "Blew up our dittany plant on me. By the way, can you please tell her that you didn't break up with her because of me?"

"Sirius—" But he was already gone.

* * *

Anna dragged her trunk down the main street of Hogsmeade. She was the only student in Hogwarts headed to St. Mungo's; she could hear the thestrals (although she couldn't see them) pulling the school carriages to the station. She took a deep breath and turned on the spot, hand on her trunk.

She Apparated right on the doorstep of the Leaky Cauldron and dragged her trunk through the door, dodging a rather haughty-looking blonde man.

"I would like a room for two weeks, until January second," Anna said to Tom. Tom nodded, grinning, and exposing some rather nasty teeth.

"All right, then, Miss—"

"Lisbon. Anna Lisbon."

"I'll take your trunk," he said, holding out his hand. She smiled; of course, he would want the money first. She dropped the required amount of Galleons into his hand and he stuffed it somewhere…probably somewhere very secure. He raised his wand and saying, "_Wingardium Leviosa"_, guided the trunk to bounce in front of them as they headed up the stairs. Anna stared at his wand. _Wish I'm seventeen, _she thought grudgingly. Her birthday was far away though, June nineteenth, and it was useless to hope. Tom looked at her and grinned again. "It won't be long, Miss Lisbon…you're probably sixteen?"

"Yes," she muttered as the trunk fell on the floor before a door. Tom opened the door to reveal a nice, sunny room. The trunk rose again and settled against the large dresser. "Tell me if you need anything, Miss Lisbon."

Anna smiled at him and he left. Then, she went outside, to London. Despite the hordes of Muggles, Anna could pick out the witches and wizards in the crowd, usually sporting some ailment or wrestling with Muggle money, or muttering under their breaths about "Muggles" and "Apparating" and "stupid Healers".

Her legs almost gave way under her when a small, red-headed boy ran into her.

"Charlie!" another boy, with hair just as fiery red as the boy who had just ran into her, ran up to Anna. His eyes were already narrowed. He couldn't have been more than eight years old. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Charlie piped up. "Sorry, Miss! Didn't know where I was going! Bill, leave me alone!" Bill had grabbed Charlie's arm and was now smiling innocently at Anna.

"Sorry about my brother. He's an obnoxious prat."

"Bill and Charlie, you're not supposed to run off!" a stern-looking, short woman came over. Despite her obvious advanced pregnancy, she carried herself well. Her hair was a less vivid shade of red as the tall man next to her with glasses, as well as her children. "I'm so sorry, dear. My name is Molly Weasley, and these are my terrible children," she pointed to Bill and Charlie. Charlie stared at his feet, but Bill smiled at Anna.

"Pleased to meet you; I'm Anna Lisbon."

"You seem awfully young to be by yourself," Mrs. Weasley said. "What are you doing here?"

"St. Mungo's," Anna muttered, so that the passing man in a tuxedo couldn't hear. "I'm working there as a Healer, so I can pass the test immediately after I leave Hogwarts. Then I can work immediately on war patients." Mrs. Weasley looked alarmed; by now, Charlie and Bill were distracting her husband, who also looked concerned at Anna's words.

"You're only…"

"Sixteen."

"So young! My gosh, you're working so hard! And a Healer is one of the most dangerous jobs out there! St. Mungo's was assaulted by Death Eaters six times this year!" Anna shrugged.

"I've always wanted to be a Healer."

"Well, Anna," Mrs. Weasley already sounded as if she had mothered Anna since Anna was a toddler. "I want you to be careful, all right? You-Know-Who," she looked around frantically, as if You-Know-Who was lurking by the door of the Leaky Cauldron, "targets St. Mungo's because of the valuable patients, so be careful."

_Thinks a lot of her opinion, doesn't she? _Anna thought. "All right, Mrs. Weasley."

"Charlie, you prat!" Bill rolled his eyes and ran off after his brother. Mrs. Weasley smiled, sort of helplessly, and then waved to Anna and went off.

_What a strange family…_

* * *

Anna stood in front of Purge and Dowse, Ltd., staring uncertainly at the glass. What was she supposed to say? "I'm here to volunteer?"

She tapped the glass and the dummy leaned forward. "I'm here for work," Anna muttered. _Surely, there must be a secret entrance for employees. _The dummy nodded and it crooked a finger; Anna couldn't help but notice that the dummy's green sleeve was swaying. It was rather…disgusting. She stepped through the glass and suddenly, everything was warm again. The lobby was rather empty; only a few people were in the lobby, and they seemed normal enough. There wasn't any pig snouts or wings on anybody.

Anna went up to the desk, to the black-haired witch engrossed in an issue of _Witch Weekly_. "Excuse me?"

The witch looked rather annoyed to see someone, but she said, "Yeah?"

"I…I'm working here as a volunteer, to learn about healing—"

"Ground floor, to your right, Room 106; the Healer helping you will be waiting there," the witch said, raising her copy of _Witch Weekly_ again.

"Thanks?" but the witch was no longer paying attention. Anna went down the hallway; Healers clad in green were running around everywhere, wands out, and Anna even saw an Auror, inconspicuous except for the Auror sign on his robe. He stared at her for a disconcertingly long time, before turning away.

Room 106 was a room with several tables, and the wall was lined with bookshelves, filled with books. Sitting at one of the tables was a man in green robes. He looked up and smiled.

"You're Anna, right?" he was twenty-something, with light blonde hair. "I'm Connor Moore; I'm going to assign you stuff so you can be a Healer," he smiled, and Anna's heart trembled. His smile was far too similar to Remus'… "So, you're finished with half of your sixth year? And I've seen your OWL grades; you're definitely qualified to become a Healer right now. Healers need to specifically know how to handle patients, and create basic Healing potions. I'll start you on how to handle patients…"

* * *

AN: Meanwhile, in the Muggle world, when Anna returns to classes, on Jan. 3rd, Apple Computer is officially opened! Just had to mention that to all you Apple fans; I'm personally a PC addict to the end (hears boos) Sorry! Couldn't help but mention the Weasleys once; Bill and Charlie deserve _way_ more attention than they get in the books. I know this was a rather pointless chapter, that was slow in coming, but I had to reorganize my plot again and I didn't have as much time as I hoped (I'm going to another country in a little more than a week). Next chapter will probably be better. Bit of explanation: Snape's envelope is probably being sent to Voldemort; I don't think it'll be sent with a seal of the Dark Mark, but it's being sent to Voldemort. This is actually pretty important.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I tried editing the last chapter to be more clear what Anna is doing, but I'll clarify again: Snape has become a Death Eater, and Anna almost catches him in correspondence with his fellow Death Eaters. It's Christmas Break and Anna, because she wants to get experience so that when she leaves Hogwarts, she can immediately pass the Healers' test. So she's spent most of her break at St. Mungo's. I _could_ have not written it, but I felt that she spent three weeks at St. Mungo's almost, so why not write about it? This chapter might clarify it a little more.

* * *

Being a Healer was _overwhelming. _Anna didn't know that a Healer had to know so much! All the healing potions possible were insane: they could _never_ be applied to more than one ailment almost, they had different ingrediants, and they occasionally had _side effects_. Plus, there were spells she had to know, methods used by Muggle doctors and by Healers, and how to handle the insane or critically sick. Connor was exceedingly helpful, but she found herself in Room 106 more often, studying books by herself, or with the occasional Hogwarts graduate who helped her.

What was most disconcerting was handling the sick and insane. Frequently, Aurors came in, sporting awful injuries. Many of them sported internal wounds from some spell of purple flames, and if Anna wasn't learning, she was brewing potions for those. Already, she had seen death. Somebody had Apparated right before St. Mungo's and came into the lobby, holding his hands over his chest, as if he could cover the awful cuts, and somebody identified it as _Sectumsempra. _

"It's one of the worst new Dark Spells," Connor said gravely as Healers rushed in and out of Room 410. "Just this year, people started to come in with injuries relating to this; the only way we found out what the spell is actually was that most Death Eaters had done it nonverbally, but one shouted it. Knowing the incantation helps, and people at the Ministry are working to find the countercharm, using the incantation, but so far, no luck. Dittany seems to work on these wounds, but it isn't guaranteed. When some people are tortured, the spell is used, and something is put into their blood to keep the wound bleeding. Dittany doesn't seem to be as effective. It slows down almost to one-hundredth of its normal healing rate, and by then, many people die."

That was her first death. She had been in the room, running in with more dittany, when the man took a deep, shuddering breath, and then went limp, blood still spilling from his wounds onto the clean white sheet. The Healers checked his pulse, and then, shaking their heads, left, to change out of their blood-stained green robes and prepare his body.

Anna ran out of the room, leaning on the wall, covering her mouth. She could feel her throat throbbing; it was as if she was hiccupping in such rapid succession that she didn't have time to breathe.

"Breathe, Anna," Connor's voice was saying, but she could barely hear it, nor could she feel his hand on her back. "Just breathe."

But she couldn't help the sobs that racked her, as she remember the last gasp of that man she had never known, would never known, who was just another nameless casualty of the war…

* * *

She had been silent during Christmas, and her parents had fussed, especially when her mother explained to her father the extent of the war, which he hadn't fully understood until his daughter encountered the war.

"You can't go back there, Anna! It's destroying you!" Mr. Lisbon said.

"I've always wanted to be a Healer," Anna said steadily, or as steadily as she could with her voice unused for an entire day. "And I've already signed up for the rest of the time."

She didn't feel as sure when she woke up the day after Christmas, sweating, the blood still pooling in her mind's eye. And then she remembered.

Full moon was yesterday.

* * *

She Apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron; Muggles would have been alarmed if she Apparated behind St. Mungo's, where the employers' entrance was. Once she reached the hospital, it started all over again. The endless potions, the dying people…it was doubtless the most depressing place she had ever been, but she could feel the Healers were stressed. They _needed_ Healers more than ever, as quickly as possible. She knew that she would be back for the summer, regardless what her parents said.

On January 2nd, Anna extinguished the fire under a cauldron for the last time. Connor stirred the potion, sniffing it, and then smiled.

"Quality work, as usual. You've gone very far in a very short amount of time," Anna stood up; Healers were already coming over to use the potion she had just brewed. "I'm glad you came here; it's good to see students interested in Healing. Go back to school, Anna, and don't worry about us, all right? Don't worry too much about the war." Connor's voice was now low and earnest.

"I'll try," Anna whispered.

"You can let yourself out, or do you want me to come along with you?" Anna shook her head.

"I'll be back this summer," Connor grinned and then ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Anna said indignantly, putting a hand on her head. It didn't seem too bad, but then again, she needed a mirror.

"No problem, Anna. Have fun at Hogwarts, and tell McGonagall that Connor doesn't like her hat," Connor grinned and then turned away. Anna shook her head, heading towards the exit. _Whatever that might mean, not liking her hat. _

* * *

Apparating back to Hogsmeade was like emerging from a long dream. For once, she didn't smell the combination of various herbs and potions; she smelled the clean air, occasionally mixing with the smell of toffee, butterbeer, books, coffee…everything but medicine.

Her trunk seemed unbearably heavy, and she wished half-heartedly that she was on the carriages being pulled by…the no longer invisible horses. She could see the thestrals. _That's right. I've seen death now…_

No matter that strange, winged horses that could only be seen if a person has seen someone kick the bucket were tugging the carriages. The point was that _she wouldn't have to carry her trunk_.

She sighed, tugging on the handle on her trunk, and resigned herself to a long walk.

* * *

She was the last to arrive at the dormitory; Elodie, Mary, and Lily were already catching up with each other when Anna pushed the door open.

"Anna! How was it?" Lily said. Anna dragged her trunk to the foot of her bed and collapsed on her bed.

"Awful," she said. "The war…well, lots of people…yeah…" Anna took a deep breath, and then sat up. "But never mind about me. How was your winter break?"

"Oh, you know, I went with my parents to France!" Elodie said. "We didn't go to the Wizarding part though, since, you know, my mom and dad are Muggles. I _really_ wanted to go to Paris' Droit Ruelle; it's the greatest fashion street for wizards and witches in almost the entire world, but my parents were leery about having to walk into a bar and go into the basement, so we didn't get to go there."

"I stayed with my parents," Lily said, "as you know, Anna. You were really tight-lipped about St. Mungo's!"

"Well, security was tight. I still can't say too much," said Anna.

"My parents invited all of our relatives over for the entire break. Merlin, what a nightmare," Mary moaned. "All the MacDonalds and their ridiculous Gaelish; Circe, they couldn't speak English at all."

"Anna, you did get the books I sent you, right?"

"Elodie, you always send me a book—"

"You like books!"

* * *

"Hey, Moony!" James grinned at Remus as Remus hauled in his trunk. "It's been, what, a day since I've seen you?"

"Good to see you as well, Prongs," Remus said amiably, pushing his trunk into place. "So how was it at the Potters, Padfoot?"

"Great, as usual," Sirius said. "Uncle Alphard gave me some money. Probably got blasted immediately off the family tree; makes me grateful at least. I'll get my own house once I come of age, and then I'll just continue to eat at the Potters."

"Thanks, Padfoot. My house has become a pub," James muttered. "Where's Peter?"

"His mum isn't feeling too well; he'll be Apparating to Hogwarts tomorrow. Or into Hogsmeade, and someone will escort him up here. His trunk's already here!" Sirius pointed to the trunk at the foot of Peter's empty bed.

"Well, that's a pity," Remus said. "Should we owl him?"

"Nah, he's got it down, Wormtail. He'll be fine," Sirius said, rising to his feet. "You know, I'm going to see if I can find Snivellus." A wrinkle appeared on Remus' forehead, but nothing else indicated that he was reacting to Sirius' words. "Want to come along?"

"Look, Sirius," James began, but Sirius raised an eyebrow and walked out of the dorm. "What was that for?"

"Apparently, you really want to impress Lily."

"Well, as long as she doesn't hang around Snivellus anymore," James sighed, lowering his head and running a hand through his hair, but there was a smirk on his face as he raised his head again, "I was quite worried she might actually consider that git." Remus smiled, and James frowned at Remus. "You're doing it again! That look that you give three-year-olds!" Remus' grin only broadened; James' frown deepened. "Say, what happened to Anna?" the smile faded off of Remus' face.

"I've already told you."

"Oh, no, you didn't. Saying you dumped her isn't a reason for why you dumped her. And by the way, that's uncharacteristically cruel of you!" James said.

"I've told you. I—"

"If it really was Sirius, I'll slaughter him," James offered, smiling. Remus raised an eyebrow and turned away. "Oh, come on, he must have gotten over Anna by now, seeing that you went out with her for so long! Look, she even blew up that plant on him, and he told you to tell her that it wasn't his fault." Remus shrugged.

"I'm not sure anymore."

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James were sitting at the table behind her.

"Mr. Black, kindly take your feet off of your desk," Professor Stout said. Sirius was leaning back in his chair, feet propped on his desk; Sirius grinned at the young teacher, who was barely older than her class of sixth years.

"Of course, Christine!" Sirius kicked back his chair, seeming to float dangerously above the ground, and then his chair fell forward, so that his legs were under the desk again. He winked at Professor Stout, who turned around towards the chalkboard. It was fairly obvious she was blushing.

"Please, Mr. Black, you can't overstep the boundaries," Professor Stout said, still facing the board.

"Of course not, Christine," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Mr. Black!" the bell rang and all the students rose as one throwing quills and parchment into their bags. "Read Chapter 9, class, and take notes on the chapter!"

"Good job!" James laughed; Sirius grinned, and James raised his hand. They high-fived. "She falls too easily for this! Another ridiculously easy homework assignment, because she got too flustered!"

"My charm, Prongs, my charm can do wonders," Remus groaned. Sirius smirked, tilting his head to the side. The classroom was almost empty, except for Anna and Lily, who were still talking about something in whispers. Sirius' smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. Sirius shook his head. Anna and Lily had now left the room; the Marauders were the only ones left in the classroom. "Come on, we better hurry, if we want to get to lunch."

James and Peter walked ahead of Sirius and Remus; no doubt James was trying to seem mature and kind when within earshot of Lily Evans. "Farewell, Christine! Honestly, Christine, you should allow us to have a talent show instead of a class…you can be Christine Daae, and I'll be Erik, although I have to say, I'll be a great deal better-looking, but just as dark and bro--"

"Sirius!" Remus hissed. Professor Stout raised an eyebrow, but there was a tinge of red on her cheeks. Sirius swaggered out. "Sirius!"

"That was fun," Sirius said.

"Hogsmeade visit on February 13th," Remus said casually. "Who are you going to ask?"

"Remus—"

"She wasn't lying, Sirius. I did break up with her because you liked her," Remus said, his voice so soft that Sirius almost had to lean over to hear him. "I…I guess it was because you're…you're better with girls, and she'll fall for you eventually, I think. I'd rather let you two be together without any guilt on Anna's part."

"And you decide it's all right if _I _have guilt?" Sirius snorted. "Remus, you were happy with her—"

"I would be happier if I didn't have to see her suffer," Remus said.

"I'm not sure if I even like her, Remus…I…maybe…I saw you were happy with her…maybe I thought that being with Anna would make me just as happy. Do I actually like her?" Sirius stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Do I actually like her?" he whispered, staring off into the distance. His hands were in his pockets; he was almost slouching. Remus could have sworn his eyes would unfocus at any moment.

"I don't know whether you do," Remus said curtly. "But make up your mind, and quickly. Otherwise, I would have broken up with Anna for nothing." And then, he sped up, to catch up with Peter and James. They went down a flight of stairs. Sirius could hear Remus talking as they turned around the corner, sounding happy, or as happy as he could be.

"Sirius!" some vapid Hufflepuff girl flounced up to him, batting her eyelashes. She tossed her blonde hair. Sirius stared at her. _Have I met her? What year is she in?_

"Err…do I know you?" he asked, helplessly. Her eyes narrowed; suddenly, her hair didn't seem so lively anymore. It fell to her shoulders, looking thin and lifeless, as if by not recognizing her, Sirius had just shut down her entire body. _Well, that's a bit strange—_

"I've been in your Herbology class for _all six years!_"

"Ah." Now he remembered; Eve Smith had been one of the brainless gigglers in his Herbology class, who had glared at Anna when Sirius had his fits at her. _Of course, she takes my side…when clearly I was the one in the wrong…_"What do you want?"

"Going with anyone to Hogsmeade? On February 13th?"

_Merlin's pants, it's January 6__th__! Rather fast, isn't she? _Sirius involuntarily thought of the times he had seen Remus with Anna, the one time they had gone to Madam Puddifoot's, Remus holding hands with Anna under the table at the Three Broomsticks …

"Got a detention with Professor Slughorn," Sirius said, trying to make his voice smooth and rich, the one that _always_ got his Defense Against the Dark Arts class out of serious homework. "Showed…a bit of cheek he didn't like." Her eyes widened.

"That's not possible! Look, I'm Professor Slughorn's favorite student; I'll talk to him about the detention!" she flounced off again.

_Anyone with a brain would know that Lily and Snivellus are Slughorn's favorite students. _Sirius scowled, heading down the stairs. _Anna would never have such an inflated head._

* * *

AN: Droit Ruelle means "Straight Alley"; Diagon Alley is supposed to be a play on "diagonal", so I'm directly parodying it. Seems like something the French would do: make fun of the British. I guess I shouldn't be commenting on this since I'm not British. And yes, I just finished reading Phantom of the Opera; honestly, I thought the beginning could have been more exciting for a story about a "ghost", but, hey, it was good.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I have some very curious stats. This has half the reviews of "Of Fire and Water", my most successful fic, but OFaW has almost three times as many hits, despite only having five more chapters than this fic. Twice as many people have this on Story Alert as OFaW though. Weird.

* * *

Anna yawned, her quill dangling between her fingers. The essay needed to be completed, but then again, it was so warm, with the fire and somebody's cat (_probably Aimee's, the third year's)_ curled on her lap. It's name was Artemis, wasn't it?

"Hey, Anna," she opened her eyes; James Potter had seated himself opposite of her. She dropped her quill into the inkpot, feeling something in her stomach coil. James was nice to her, almost protective, ever since fifth year when he had been scolded by her. But by no means were they best friends. James had barely talked to her this year.

"Anything you need, James?" James shook his head.

"Nothing, Anna," his hand went to his hair again, almost out of instinct. As if realizing what he was doing, he put down his hand, uneasily, on the table. "Anna, I believe you deserve to know. Remus and Sirius have been keeping this away from you long enough. Or rather, Remus, Peter, Sirius and _me_ have been keeping this away from you long enough."

"What?" _Secrets…Remus, you've already told me about being a werewolf. _"Is it that Remus is a werewolf?" James' eyes widened.

"You know? Surely, you don't know that we're…never mind, that's a totally different story. I'll tell you that later. Not that, Anna." He sighed again, his hand moving upward again. Anna grinned. _Lily would hate to see this. _As if sensing her thoughts, his hand went down again. "We've known this for quite a while now, all of us. You know who I'm talking about, me, Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Well, Sirius might not know, or at least—"

"James, please, just tell me." His fingers drummed on the table, and then he took a deep breath.

"Anna, please, do not kill me." Anna blinked.

"Why should I kill you?"

"Sirius likes you," the words rushed out of James' mouth. His eyes widened, as if he hadn't willed the words to now float between them, as Anna sat there.

"You...you…five points from Gryffindor!" Anna spat, shooting to her feet. The ink bottle tipped over, and it splashed ink all over her essay.

"What?" James looked bewildered.

"Stop lying to me! I know perfectly well that Sirius doesn't like me, _can't _like me. I thought you had changed, James, but you still seem to think it's funny to play a trick on me like—"

"Anna! I'm not lying! Sirius told Peter! Peter told me and Remus! Please, this is the reason why Remus broke up—"

"Oh, now Remus is in this! Don't tell me he broke up with me just to make this idea more feasible!"

"Anna, please, listen to me—"

"No!" Anna took out her wand; James' mouth dropped open, but she pointed her wand at the ink bottle and said "_Scourgify!"_ The ink disappeared and, leaving her ruined essay on the table (she had barely started on it anyways), grabbed her ink bottle and quill and stomped off.

"Anna!" James ran after her; she opened the door to the dormitory. James ran up the stairs, but with a wail, the stairs became a smooth slide. "Argh!" James' legs flailed for a second, and then he collapsed at the base of the stairs. He looked up to see Anna looking down contemptuously at him. With a swift motion, she took a book out of her bag, a rather thick one. James could barely see through his crooked glasses _New Theory of Number…_or was it Numers? Numer—

She threw the book like a Frisbee at him and the corner hit his forehead. Instinctively, James threw his hands over his forehead, moaning.

"Anna…what the hell…" But she was gone. James groaned as the pain shot through his forehead again, no, his entire head. _Lily hasn't even given me such an injury, _he thought morosely. He stood up and looked at his palm. Bloody.

"Oh, Merlin's pants," he muttered, and headed to his dormitory.

* * *

"James," Remus said sharply. Sirius and Peter were sleeping, apparently; the curtains around their four-posters were drawn. Remus raised his wand, dropping his book. It was glowing green and he raised it to James' head. "Circe, what happened?" James clutched his forehead, staggered a little, and then collapsed on his bed. Remus ran over.

"Your girlfriend is rather feisty," James muttered. "Didn't believe that Sirius likes her. Threw a book at me. _New Theory of Numerology. _Couldn't even bother using a book that she liked. She just left it on the floor."

"James, here," James lifted his hand and Remus sucked in a breath suddenly; the wound was small, but deep. "My god….Anna…" the light around his wand vanished, replaced by small jets that cleaned up the wound and healed it. "There. It's only good for small wounds; you'll still have a scar there." James felt his forehead.

"Hey, nothing's there! Man, and that was all nonverbal magic!" James grinned. "Thanks, Remus! How's the scar?"

"Just a small circle; it's a light grey. No one's going to notice except for Sirius and Peter. She _threw_ a book at you?" Remus smiled. James looked hurt.

"Just because she's your ex doesn't mean you get to take sides with –"

"I wasn't doing that," Remus said. "I just…well, she didn't think much of that book if she thought she could afford to throw it at you."

"Oh thanks, Moony. You just made my day," James laughed bitterly, kicking his shoes off; it hit the wall opposite of James' bed, next to Sirius' bed. "I had to work today in classes, even Transfiguration, and then a girl _throws a book at me._ Tell Sirius to deal with his own problems. And if you can, tell Anna that I wasn't lying." Remus nodded. "All right, I'm going to bed. I'm tired, and I just got a book thrown at me. Even Madam Pince didn't do that…" muttering continuously, James ripped the curtains around. Remus blinked.

"Oi, you haven't even changed!" But James was silent.

* * *

Unfortunately, the grey scar was obvious on James' forehead, in contrast to his black hair, and soon, Peter had said, "James…why do you have a circle on your forehead?"

James sighed. "I was target practice for dearest Lily." Peter snickered.

"I doubt that," Peter said, twirling his fork. Sirius yawned beside Peter.

"Sirius," Remus said, sounding as if he had said it millions of times, "please, at least don't fall into your breakfast."

"Fine, I was target practice for Anna," James said. Peter's snort was even louder. "I'm serious, Peter! She threw a book at me!"

"Not Anna; she wouldn't throw anything, much less a book. Sure, she'll yell, maybe, but she won't throw something."

"Go ask Anna. Go ask her, and see if she threw that book!" James said; his voice was tense, and Peter wisely nodded.

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

Potions was interesting. Usually, Lily, Anna, and Mary sat together in the same table, a seat left open at the table meant for four (not exactly, since they were custom-made for potions, but still…), and we sat at a different table, usually on the opposite side of the dungeon.

However, as we entered the Potions classroom, Peter said casually, "How about we sit behind Lily today?" The table behind Lily, Anna, and Mary was always empty, since the class was rather small, even for a NEWTs class.

"What?" Remus sputtered. "Why?" Peter, without saying anything else, sat himself behind the empty chair. He looked at us, his eyes wide.

This was not Peter. What had happened to him? Unless I was mistaken…there was a Marauder-ish look in his eyes that no_ other Marauder had at the same time_. "James, sit next to me!"

In front of the seat next to Peter was where Lily Evans usually sat. James gulped, and then, looking at Remus and me, sat down next to Peter.

That left the seats behind Mary and Anna.

"Guys…" I said weakly, "how about we go to our usual spots?"

"I have a pressing question to ask Anna," Peter said.

"And it takes all of Potions to ask?" Remus asked scathingly. Peter seemed to think for a second.

"Why, yes!" he said without flinching. "Come on, Sirius, you always sit next to James."

The seat in front of that was Anna's. _Merlin's pants._ Remus, however, walked over and sat himself behind the seat that was usually occupied by Mary MacDonald. I took a deep breath, and then sat down between Remus and James.

Just as Lily, Anna, and Mary walked in; Anna's eyes slid over to us. Her mouth opened slightly, and then she shut her mouth.

She sat in her usual spot. They all sat in their usual spots. James' face couldn't seem to decide whether the apocalypse had come early or he had died and gone to heaven, despite being a Marauder.

As for me? _I had just smelled Anna Lisbon's hair. _

It was a light mint, if you want to know.

* * *

Slughorn came in with his usual arrogance. "Hello, Lily!" he beamed at Lily. "Sirius, come to a meeting, next week." More students started to come in; Slughorn waved his wand and the floor beneath the round holes in the tables dropped abruptly, rising back up with their cauldrons. "We won't use these too much," Professor Slughorn said conversationally. "And how was St. Mungo's, Anna?"

"Oh, err, great," Anna lied through her teeth.

"I expect _extraordinary_ healing potions from you!" Professor Slughorn said genially. Snape entered the room and he glanced at Anna's table; Anna felt Lily flinch. "Severus! You know about the meeting, right?" Severus nodded and sat himself behind his cauldron. Slughorn glanced at the Marauders, who were sitting with no cauldrons. "Decided to change seats? All right," he waved his wand again and the cauldrons disappeared on the other side of the room and emerged in front of their respective owners.

The bell rang and a Ravenclaw slid in, beaming at Professor Slughorn, who raised an eyebrow, but allowed the girl to pass. "All right, everyone, we're going to identify some basic potions; this should have been taught at the beginning of the year, but I decided to play with my curriculum this year, as you no doubt know! Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Polyjuice Potion, Draught of Peace, and Draught of Living Death. You have already brewed the Draught of Living Death, and I think we might see this potion soon, as a quiz. Just a hint, everyone, just a hint." Behind him, the floor dropped out again, rising back up with cauldrons.

Professor Slughorn turned around and everyone could finally see all of the cauldrons: Felix Felicis bubbled away, golden drops flying into the air and splashing down loudly, Polyjuice Potion slushed around, Amortentia sent up spirals from an iridescent surface, the Draught of Peace brewed quietly, and a cauldron, apparently filled with water, boiled next to it. The front of the room was smothered in various colored clouds.

However, the room reeked, _reeked_ of cologne. Very familiar cologne. Cologne…she had smelled it before, smelled it when she had taken that potion from the little first-year who had a crush on Sirius Black, smelled it when she left the Herbology office after hearing Sirius rant about her…

_Who was it?_

She looked at Mary, who seemed not surprised by the smell, but Lily looked crestfallen.

"Lily?" Anna whispered. She shook her head.

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

It smelled of mint. Parchment, the smell of ink, the library.

Suddenly, the library never seemed so beautiful. I wanted to _run _back and hug Madam Pince, to dance among the bookshelves. Remus looked morose, Peter had tilted to his head to the side, thinking, James was not surprised…

"Sirius? What's with your face?" Remus said, looking at me strangely.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Your voice is really _breathy_. And you're grinning like a fool."

"Really?" I asked; my voice was still breathy. James rolled his eyes; I looked over at Peter. _He _was smirking. _I've been set up…by Peter, no less. Sitting behind Anna Lisbon now…_

"So, everyone," Professor Slughorn said, grinning; evidently, he enjoyed our tortured expressions, "we are _not _brewing Amortentia, nor am I going to ask you precisely what you smell. This is just a review; remember how to identify these potions. Amortentia, by its distinctive smell, its mother-of-pearl sheen, Polyjuice Potion has a mudlike consistency, and looks close enough, the Draught of Peace is a dark navy blue, and it runs like vinegar, and the Draught of Living Death is clear as water but smells like nightshade. This will come up in NEWTs."

She was taking notes, using her eagle quill, and the damn mint was all around me…Her hand dashed off words; I could almost see her writing "Amortentia: mother-of-pearl sheen, unique scent, stupid colo—" Damn, her hand was blocking the rest of it. I strained to look at it.

"Sirius?"

"Ah, Professor," I said. "Sorry." I sat back down.

"Anyways, we'll be brewing the Deflating Draught; I just thought it would be good for you to see these potions. Will these distract you?"

"No!" I said instantly. Everyone in the room stared at me, but Professor Slughorn laughed.

"Then we'll leave them up here," he turned around, towards the blackboard, and waved his wand; white cursive appeared. Mint mixed even more with parchment…delicious.

* * *

AN: Broke the fourth wall! Sirius talks to the audience! Look it up on wiki if you don't know what it means.

I've had that happen to me before: a guy telling me another guy liked me. Except both of them came up to me, one of them told me about the other's crush, and the other said he really liked me, but he was laughing his head off. Sad thing was, I had a huge crush on him at that time. That sort of killed it, but I still blushed when I said, "Go away." And yes, Sirius is an awesome POV to write from.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I am back! After a shamefully long time away, I've written shamefully little for this story. The last two weeks, I basically haven't been able to open my laptop, never mind write for this story. The next two chapters, and half of the third, have already been written. The rest, I will write (I hope) at my usual pace. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

It's easy enough to forget something you don't believe. Anna, after the initial shock, pushed the idea of Sirius liking her out of her mind. It was just _too bizarre._ Sirius hated her! She was an overbearing control freak! Yes, she decided, Sirius had been nice to her only to soften her up for this prank. And she hated him for it. She was just glad that she saw through it in time so that she wasn't deceived. She felt some remorse when she saw James stoically taking abuse from Remus, Sirius, and Lily about the scar on his forehead, but at the same time…_he deserved it, _she thought, _he was trying to trick me. A prank that had been planned for more than half a year. _

She was glad that she wasn't Sirius' partner anyways. It would have been awkward once he realized that she didn't fall for his trick. Then again, it might have descended into their usual…arguments. Either way, Herbology was no longer so stressing and at least Lily or some other reasonable person could be her partner if Professor Sprout required the students to partner up.

The only thing really ruining her life…was Remus. Remus who talked to her, but there was nothing that indicated they had gone out with each other, and it drove her insane. At least he hadn't gotten another girlfriend; she didn't know how she would have handled it. Perhaps she should throw something at Sirius, or at least _wound _him to the point that he could never stand up again. It was an entertaining idea.

But an idea that she couldn't act upon.

* * *

"This is the day that Lily Evans will go out with me."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stared at James. "You haven't tried since after the DADA OWL," Peter said in a hushed voice.

"Well, one time per year; can't hurt, right?" James grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"You know the woman hates you, doesn't she?"

"Oh, so she isn't a girl anymore, she's a woman, Padfoot?" James said in mock anger.

"She's sixteen already. If she's still a girl, you wouldn't be lusting over her," Sirius said.

"Remmy?" Peter asked hopefully. "What do you think?"

"Remmy is a terrible name," Remus said.

"No, not that!" Peter waved a hand, as if waving away Remus' words. "Lily and James!" Remus shrugged.

"It's about time," but for some reason, when he said this, he looked at Sirius instead of James. James' brows furrowed, but Sirius shifted in his seat, not looking at Remus.

"I will do it…now," James declared, his voice trembling. The three other Marauders' eyes widened.

"No! James, not at breakfast—" Sirius tugged on James' sleeve, but James scrambled onto the bench, his feet almost slipping off the bench. He threw out his arms for balance; by now, the entire Gryffindor table was looking at him, agog.

James looked around him. There was no trace of a smile on his face. His eyes settled on Lily, whose eyes narrowed. "Lily Evans, I've tried to not bother anybody, not even Professor McGonagall," Remus looked up at the head table. Professor McGonagall looked incredulous at the idea that James had tried not to offend her. "I've only had four detentions this year, all because of homework, and not because of my bigotry—"

"Does he know what bigotry means?" Peter whispered.

"Unless he's saying that he's stopped being prejudiced toward Slytherin, which he hasn't, probably not," Remus said.

"Is he trying to say that he isn't wand-happy anymore?"

"I've done this because I know it's the moral thing to do, and also because _you_ wanted me to," several girls sighed, but James plowed on, "please, give me a chance, and go with me to Hogsmeade on February 13th." He almost fell off the bench as he sat back down again, face flushed, in the silent Great Hall.

Anna glanced at Lily, who was staring at the opposite wall with more intensity than it deserved. The Great Hall remained silent for a second; Anna could see that many people had twisted around, craning their necks to look at Lily Evans. Finally, after a minute, people started turning back around, murmuring, and the Great Hall was filled again with noise.

"Lily?" Mary whispered.

"Nothing happened!" Lily snapped. "Nothing. Potter can't change, not just like that."

"He's telling the truth, Lily," Elodie said, rather timidly, which was out of character for her. "He hasn't been in that many detentions, he walks past Slytherins without cursing them—"

"He hasn't changed. I don't want to be a hypocrite anyways," Lily stood up and Anna saw, out of the corner of her eye, James who looked hopeful. "Anna, we might as well go now."

"Lily, you should at least say no to him," Anna said as she stood up. "At least tell him something, tell him something—" Lily strode to the side of the Great Hall. Anna looked over her shoulder; James sighed and turned towards the table, putting his head between his arms. Sirius and Remus crowded around him, shielding him from view. "You should at least tell him something!"

"Do you know what I smell in Amortentia? I smell the Quidditch pitch, I smell…I smell him! I know that he's only been a spoiled brat, that he wasn't really bad inside, and that he'll probably grow up."

"He has grown up," Anna said. "He's—" _Sirius likes you…_James' words floated back to her; Anna gritted her teeth and continued, "He's changed for the better and I don't think Elodie and Mary would be lying about it. I know for a fact that he has been more respectful towards his teachers recently."

"Stop, Anna!" Lily turned towards the wall. "I can't, can't be a hypocrite! James Potter has to _prove_ to me how he's changed and then I'll consider it! And it'd better be something big."

* * *

"No dice, Prongs. She still hasn't said anything to you," Peter said. "It's been exactly twelve hours."

"What? You _counted?"_ James sat up on his bed.

"Well, not exactly. But breakfast was at eight o'clock," Peter shrugged. "It's about eight right now."

"Wonderful. Oh, so, wonderful. My life is going great," James rubbed the scar on his forehead. "Is it fading away?"

"The scar? Yes, Prongs, don't worry about it," Sirius said.

"This," James pointed at his scar, "this will be an everlasting reminder—"

"A reminder for another few weeks, yes, but not for eternity," Remus snapped, as if he had been the one to throw the book.

"A reminder that you, Padfoot, are no longer a child, and must deal with women yourself," James concluded solemnly.

"It's not as if you can do any better," Peter muttered. "Besides, Sirius has always dealt with difficult women."

"So you call Li and Beth difficult?" Remus said dryly. "It wasn't as if they didn't throw themselves at Sirius' feet. It's only…" Remus looked down at his essay; he rolled up the parchment.

"Oi! You haven't let me copy!" Sirius jumped off his bed and pointed his quill at Remus. "Give it to me!"

"Do your own homework; Merlin knows that you've been doing it for the past six years. Why start copying now?" Remus yawned, putting his essay into his bookbag. "You can be bold when it comes to taking my homework; why not do the same with my ex?" Sirius' quill fell to the ground. Remus stood up, his easy, slow smile coming over his face.

"That was rude of me, wasn't it?" he said softly. "I'm sorry, Sirius. Forget about it. But Sirius…don't be sad for long." He drew the bed curtains around him.

"What? It's _nine thirty_! What type of bedtime is this? Moony, we aren't five years old anymore!" But Remus didn't say anything. "What a loser!" James muttered.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not studying?" Lily poked a poor third-year in the chest; he winced as Lily kept her finger there. "It's your _third year_. You'll be selecting your fifth-year courses! That determines your OWLs! Your NEWTS!"

"Lily, what are you doing?" Elodie said.

"I'm going, I'm going!" the third-year said, throwing up his hands in surrender, and running off.

"You're a bully, Lily," Mary said.

"I am _not_."

"There you go, sounding like a child," said Mary, tossing a book onto the floor. "This book is absolutely useless. You should be studying for your own exams, instead of bothering people about their exams. Besides, if he wants to fail, he can fail, and it's not your concern. Even Anna can't do something like that and she's a prefect. And anyways, it's February 1st, we don't have exams until mid-May." Mary looked at the chair next to her. "Where is Anna?"

"Up in her room, sleeping." Mary gasped mockingly.

"Sleeping! Such an unnecessary task, undertaken at the most crucial juxtaposition of our lives!"

"Please," Lily said, flipping open her book, "I didn't even know you could string so many long words together. Do you know what juxtaposition means? It means to place side-by-side, Your Thickness."

"You little—"

"Did I hear a threat?" Anna said mildly, sitting next to Elodie.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnaaaaaaa!" someone sang, swooping down at Anna.

"Black!" Anna spat, standing up. "What the hell—Five points for Gryffindor for harassment during a study period!" Sirius blinked, and then pulled out his wand. "Another five points! For pulling out a wand on a fellow student!" Sirius grinned and then waved his wand.

Anna gasped; something cool flowed over her skin. "Twenty points! Twenty points for using a—" the cold receded. She looked down at herself and screamed. Somewhere, a boy wolf-whistled, but then there was just silence.

Somehow, Sirius has Transfigured her T-shirt of the Weird Sisters and pair of jeans into a short, strapless, red dress, whose hem was far shorter than her outstretched fingers and as for the top...she didn't dare look to see how low it went.

"Fifty points!" she screamed, pointing at Sirius. "Fifty points from Gryffindor! For harassment, magic on another student, magic outside of a classroom, and you will also take the credit for putting me in this…thing that is against dress code!"

Sirius' wand spun in his fingers. "Go out with me, Anna," Sirius said, a smirk on his face. "I'll give you your clothes back. Go with me to Hogsmeade, February 13th."

"I'll get my clothes back without you," Anna said through clenched teeth. She turned around and then ran, the dress thankfully only flapping slightly. Sirius looked mildly disappointed as she slammed the door to the girls' dormitory behind her.

"Sirius," Remus came up behind him. "What the…well, what the f—"

"She looked pretty hot," Sirius said, nodding to himself. "Pity I couldn't Transfigure those sneakers. Sort of ruined the effect. But you have to admit she's never worn anything that sexy before."

"Thanks to you," Peter ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "I don't think she'll ever do it again. You know, you just lost us…how many points?"

"Five for harassment," James said, counting off on his fingers, "five for pulling out a wand on a fellow student, twenty points for _using_ a wand on a fellow student, and then she felt the urge to take points again for pretty much the same reasons. Fifty points for harassment, using a wand on a fellow student, magic outside of a classroom, and you also have…well, her violation of dress code on you."

"How do you remember these things?" Remus said incredulously. James shrugged.

"My mom made me recite the bad things I did when I was small. Not that it made me regret anything."

"Eighty points," Remus repeated. "_Eighty points."_ James grinned. He leaned over towards Remus.

"But you have to admit, you liked how she looked," Remus flushed and looked away. "I'll earn it back in Transfiguration and DADA," Sirius said. "It was worth it."

* * *

By February tenth, Anna had her wand out constantly for every class, even the ones where the teachers only discussed theory. The teachers looked at her queerly, especially when she flinched and grabbed her wand. Only Remus noticed that this corresponded with every time Sirius looked over at her side of the room.

To Anna, it was the most horrible time of her life because many Hogwarts guys seemed to forget that it was Sirius who had Transfigured her clothes. Worst of all, none of them were from the decent Hogwarts guys, who clearly knew the story, but from the sleazier ones, who were rumored to drink firewhiskey frequently.

"You refused _Sirius Black_!" Elodie moaned. "You're so stupid!"

"It's a prank, you prat, and you know that perfectly well!" Anna said. _At least I did manage to Transfigure my clothes back. _"I don't want to be made of a fool when almost all Hogwarts students above second year will be at Hogsmeade!"

"At least you'll be made of a fool of _after a date with Sirius Black!_" Mary sighed. "You don't know how lucky we are to have Sirius Black in our year and house; I guess his brother, Regulus, is all right, but he's a Slytherin and nowhere as good-looking. And the only other really hot ones are Edward James and Alexander Illya, and they're both not in Gryffindor. Oh, yeah, and James Potter is pretty hot as well."

"Black's only gone out on a date with, what, two girls?" said Elodie. "Autumn Li and some other girl—"

"Elein Beth," Mary said. The door opened and Lily came in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked.

"Sirius Black!" Mary said happily. "Because our dear dorm mate was asked about by _Sirius Black_!"

"He's just a testosterone-fuelled idiot, Anna," Lily said, sitting on her bed. "You were right to reject him; did you see that dress that he made her wear?"

"_That _was an amazing dress!" Elodie and Mary said simultaneously.

"Sure it was an amazing dress, but he shouldn't have forced her to wear it; he could have given it to her and spared her the humiliation!" Lily said. "And Elodie, what happened to your 'ice queen' thing?"

"Oh, come on, you're just tetchy because Potter hasn't made you stri—"

"I did not!" Anna yelled, sitting up. Elodie, Mary, and Lily stared at her.

"Anna…why do you have bits of cloth all over your bed?" Mary asked timidly. "And what do you mean, you did not?"

"It's contaminated!" Anna panted, throwing cloth all over the floor; she had bits of red thread in her hair and cloth floated down on her bed like bizarre confetti. "My Weird Sisters shirt! I can't stand having it in my trunk! I hate it!"

"It's been stained black!" Elodie said triumphantly.

"Oh, you're so witty," Lily said, snorting, "come on, Anna, pick up the cloth, and save the house elves some labor."

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter came late!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Again, sorry for the lateness of these chapters! This chapter is going to be a bit rambly, but it's sort of needed.

* * *

February 13th _actually_ came. Even though Valentine's was actually on Sunday, the next day, the sixth years' girls dormitory smelled of flowers. Of course, Elodie and Mary received flowers from their boyfriends and they were naturally the first to wake.

"They're so pretty!" Elodie said, stroking the petals of the roses.

Mary ripped open her curtains. "Irises—Oh, Lily got flowers too! Of course she got lilies and—"

The curtains around Anna's bed opened and suddenly petals poured down onto Anna's bed. Anna blinked. Lily pulled open her curtains. The buckets above Anna's bed creaked innocently, some petals drifting down.

Oh—my--GOD!" Anna screamed. Her skin was rising in red patches, as if she had been bitten by millions of mosquitoes. "I'm allergic! I'm allergic to some of the flowers in here!"

Lily ran over, almost tripping over her nightgown. "Violets! Some of the extra leaves here are grasses. Oh, my…God—"

Anna fell out of her bed, moaning. "Please, I'm burning up, just get rid of them!"

"_Evanesco!"_ Elodie and Mary at the same time pointed their wands at the bed. Only two petals Vanished. "It has to be a single substance! Otherwise, we can't Vanish it!" Mary moaned.

"Elodie, quick, help me get her to the hospital wing!" Anna was helped to her feet. "Mary, we have to get the house elves; go to the kitchen and tell them to thoroughly clean this place! Thoroughly! Tell them that it's all right to deliver flowers still though!"

"You just want more flowers from Potter!" Elodie yelled after Lily, but the three had already dashed out of the dormitory.

Anna didn't go to Hogsmeade that day. There is no magical solution to a severe allergy reaction, other than the Muggle injections. Madam Pomfrey could only give Anna the Muggle injections and a Calming Draught as Anna waited for the swelling to go down.

"Someone dumped flowers on her!" Lily said furiously in the Three Broomsticks, sitting with Remus. "Wait, why are you here?" Remus sighed.

"I have no date, and Sirius is being chased around by girls. So James decided to ask me to ask you—"

"No."

"I figured that out, curiously enough. Why doesn't she usually react to flowers?"

"She's never close enough for their pollen! She never goes out during the summer and spring usually. Additionally, she needs to be in really close contact; she can have flowers in the house, but she always steers clear of them."

"Well, it was a good thing I didn't send her flowers then. Even when I did, they were chocolate. Look, I didn't even know, and I was her boyfriend for a while—"

"But I wouldn't want flowers dumped on me either! What if there were bugs in it?"

"That had nothing to do with what I just said, Lily."

"Who dumped them then? Please, Remus, don't say you did it."

"Actually, I didn't. But I have a pretty good idea who did it," Remus said. "You wouldn't be pleased to hear who it is."

"Oh, please, the worst it can be is Sirius Black," Lily said. Madam Rosmetra placed two butterbeers on the table. "Thanks," Lily said to Rosmetra. Remus looked over his shoulder; Sirius was sitting with Peter, leaning casually back but looking morose. "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

Anna opened her eyes. _I fell asleep…well, there isn't much else I can do in the hospital wing. _A hand snatched her wrist.

"You all right? You don't seem to have as many swellings as before."

"Remus!" she said, sitting up. But it wasn't Remus. "You! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"But I haven't done anything!" Sirius protested; he held up his hands as if in surrender. "I just came in to see how you were doing and I got bored at Hogsmeade. Remus is coming back soon as well. But he isn't here," the last sentence was whispered, as if he didn't want Remus to come back.

"Did you use _Imperius_ on Madam Pomfrey?" Anna asked. Sirius snorted.

"I come in here all the time for another person, Anna," he said softly. "You seem a lot better now, after you've slept. Look, I'm really sorry."

"You're what? You're sorry? _You_ set up all the flowers? How did you even do it?" Anna sat up in her bed. "Where's my wand? I'm going to _curse_ you into oblivion!"

"I just thought it was a nice Valentine's gift!" Sirius cried; he almost fell off his chair in his haste to get away from Anna.

"Nice?" Anna screeched. "Nice? Well, you can get out right now and I hope you and your fine James Potter will stop this year-long prank!"

"Year-long prank?" Sirius panted, his eyes wide. "What year-long prank?" but Madam Pomfrey had already zoomed out of her office, almost as if she had Appartated.

"Out! You're distressing this poor girl and she needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand threateningly. "And yes, if I have to set fire to your robes, I will!" her wand emitted little green sparks as if to agree. "Out!" Sirius glanced back at Anna and then ran out of the hospital wing.

* * *

The next day, Anna emerged from the hospital wing, still looking pale. As she trudged back to her dormitory through the Common Room, a young man stared after her, and then walked over to a table, where a sixth-year was talking to a second-year over an assignment.

"Wolfsbane, you know, for lycanthropy. We didn't have to learn this in our second year! Wait, Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily turned around in her chair. "No, I won't accept—"

"I'm not asking for that, Lily," James said. "Just tell Anna to not be too mad at Sirius."

* * *

"You aren't going to convince her by pranking like you did in fifth year."

"Oh, really?" Sirius said coolly. "I'm not pranking her! I'm showing my affection. Isn't it romantic to shower flowers on her, and you have to admit, the dress was amazing."

"You don't even know her," Peter sighed.

* * *

Frank Longbottom frowned at Alice. "What are you planning to be anyways?"

"An Auror," Alice said immediately. Frank nodded.

"Same thing here."

"I guess our fate is sealed!" Alice laughed and threw her arms around Frank's neck.

"Doesn't matter if we succeed as Aurors or not," Frank whispered into Alice's ear, "we will live and die against Voldemort." Alice shivered, goosebumps rising on her arms.

"We will have kids before then, won't we?" Alice said. Frank placed his arms around Alice's waist, frowning again.

"Kids? It's such a dangerous time now."

"Won't it be such a comfort returning home to see a child?"

"Fine, but if it's a son, he'll have to be named Neville. After Ralph Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland."

"Why do you actually pay attention to History of Magic, Frank?" Alice said, pulling away from Frank and looking disgusted. Frank laughed, pulling her closer.

"Because his story interested me, and this wasn't History of Magic anyways," he said. "He helped two kings to the throne: Richard the Second and Henry the Fourth. He helped Richard the Second at first, and then rebelled against him once Richard the Second proved to be a ruler who tried to rob the nobles of power, and helped Henry the Fourth."

"He sounds like a traitor," Alice said.

"On the contrary, he was a man of principles, one who stood by what he believed no matter what. One who would stand up to the man who gave him practically everything if he believed that that man was wrong."

"But it's such an old-fashioned name," Alice snorted. "_Neville Longbottom_."

"Our son will make it the most popular name in the Wizarding world," Frank said; he lifted a hand and started to play with Alice's brown hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Then our daughter? If we have one?"

"You decide."

"Charlotte. After Charlotte Bronte."

"So you want our daughter to die an early death after a brief, but illustrious career?" Frank's lips quirked.

"No. I want her to be as strong and passionate as the heroines Charlotte wrote." Frank leaned towards Alice, their foreheads touching.

"All right then. Neville or Charlotte."

* * *

"You can't prank her again, Sirius." Remus said.

"She won't pay attention to me!"

"I wonder why. Do you even like her, or are you under some delusion that being with her will automatically make you happy? Are you still under that delusion?" Sirius pointed at his trunk with his wand, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"_Accio Firewhisky!"_

"Sirius!" but the trunk opened, revealing a surprising amount of dirty socks, and a bottle of firewhisky shot out of the pile of socks; Sirius caught it and opened the bottle, taking a generous swig. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand that was still holding the firewhisky. The firewhisky's red depths swished from side to side alarmingly.

"That isn't going to help anything, Sirius," Remus pointed his wand at Sirius but Sirius was quicker, even after a shot of firewhisky.

"_Protego!_" he said. Remus lowered his wand, raising his eyebrows.

"Quick reflexes," but Sirius took another swig of firewhisky. "Sirius!"

"Why won't she believe me?" Sirius muttered. "Come to think about it," he pointed a finger at Remus. "Why won't you believe me?"

* * *

The Lion and Snake Inn was busy as usual; it was always busy on a rainy day, which was almost half the year in Grassington, North Yorkshire. A man entered the pub, his face hidden beneath an enormous cloak, and scowled at the numerous occupants. The barman looked up.

"Name?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. The man approached the bar, leaning on the smooth wood familiarly.

"Order business. I assume you received my Patronus?" the man muttered. The barman nodded.

"I have to check, though. Who was at the ceremony?"

"Our initiation into the Order? Creevey, Arset, Hill, Davis, you, and me," the barman nodded and he jerked his head toward a door.

"Go in. Arset is already waiting for you."

"Helling!" somebody yelled, grinning tipsily and waving an empty mug. "What happened to our prompt service?"

"Bloody Muggles," Helling muttered. "Show yourself in, Colin." The man nodded and he moved towards the door, moving almost like a dementor. Several people stared at him as he went towards the door. Involuntarily almost, the man looked at a child sitting at a table next to the door. The child shuddered. The man smiled and then opened the door.

"Name," somebody said. Colin smiled at the two people standing. Both had cloaks still drawn over their faces. He drew out his wand and turned around, pointing at the door. He muttered two spells.

"Colin Carlisle. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. I was your yearmate, and we were initiated into the Order five days after graduation, not by Albus Dumbledore, but by Alastor Moody," both nodded and pulled down their cloaks. Colin's wand was suddenly in his hand. "And you two?" The woman laughed.

"I assume _Muffliato_ has been cast?" Without waiting for an answer, she said, "Selina Harris. Everyone at Hogwarts remembers me for somehow getting onto the roof of the Great Hall." All three smiled, tight smiles, that suggested that they had forgotten the crucial skill.

"And I am Ryan Seacastle," the man said, "My brother was killed by a vampire called Sanguini."

"Then we are settled," Carlisle said coldly, spinning his wand between his fingers. "Take a seat." The three sat around the table, seeming not to see the mead in the middle of the table. "What news of Voldemort?"

"Don't say the name!" Selina hissed.

"There isn't a Taboo on it, Selina! Why are you so paranoid about this?" Ryan said.

"I worked in the Ministry of Magic, fool, and it's going to be a matter of time before the Ministry falls! They've done well enough but they've survived for seven years. There's not much time before they fall and they'll apply the Taboo at any time. You-Know-Who isn't going to pass out flyers notifying us about the Taboo!" Selina looked enraged; sparks were coming out of her wand that was pointing out of her pocket.

"All right, all right. Dumbledore. What has he said? News of Vol—You-Know-Who?"

"You-Know-Who is moving about Scotland; it seems that North Yorkshire no longer holds his interest as it once did," Ryan Seacastle threw out a bundle of yellowing newspapers onto the table, and then a new Daily Prophet. "All last year's; he kept on moving from Scotland to North Yorkshire, except one tangent to London where he blew up the St. Mungo's facility there. Now, he's staying near the coast, frequenting caves." Selina snorted.

"So He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named also goes sight-seeing?"

"What matters is that he does not seem to be going to cities and villages anymore. We will only have to worry about his Death Eaters."

There was a crash in the pub outside; someone was screaming. They looked at each other over the newspapers, and then simultaneously rose. Hoods fell over their faces again, and with hand over their wands, they went towards the door. Colin Carlisle pushed the door open.

It was absolute pandemonium. The barman had his wand out, pointing at one person. He or she was also cloaked, and his hand was clutching a knife at a terrified woman's neck. In the person's other hand was a wand, dangling almost casually.

"I'm asking you," the voice was unmistakably female, "If you attempt to Disarm me or anything, the knife goes into this filth's neck."

"_Accio knife,_" Selina said. The woman cried out in pain as the knife almost forced her hand to bend over backwards. Selina caught the knife easily. The cloaked figure spun around, letting go of the Muggle, to face the three Order members.

"Order members," Colin could see a smile on her face and suddenly he recognized her: Bellatrix Lestrange. "So this barman doesn't have to tell me."

"Leave," Ryan said. "I mean it!" the Muggles in the pub looked confused. "Get out!"

"The Ministry will find it hard to Obliviate them though," Colin muttered as the Muggles filed out. Surprisingly, Bellatrix did not stop them. She held up her wand to dueling position. The barman's wand was still out, pointing to Bellatrix, and all three Order members got out their wands.

"Come quietly, or else you will all die," Bellatrix said.

"I like to see you do that!" Ryan said, snorting. Then he laughed, laughed so hard that Bellatrix's face was transformed by fury.

Colin only saw her mouth moving. He never heard the spell that had destroyed so many other buildings, that was destroying the Lion and Snake. He only saw the flash of blue and then everything was falling.

* * *

Article in the Daily Prophet: March 1st

Grassington, North Yorkshire- The Lion and Snake Inn in Grassington was destroyed yesterday apparently by Death Eaters. The pub was considered the center of the Wizarding section of the town, although frequently visited by Muggles as well.

Four people were killed in the pub: Colin Carlisle, Ryan Seacastle, Selina Harris, and the barman, Lucas Argon. Anti-Apparation jinxes were placed on the pub, so there was no method of escape. Ministry officials have now Obliviated almost every Muggle who saw the confrontation between the three wizards and witches, and the single Death Eater was only identified as a female. She has not been caught and the Ministry is looking for clues as to who she is. She is believed to have caused the explosion at St. Mungo's on January 2nd.

* * *

AN: I don't know where JK Rowling got the name, Neville. No idea. I just looked through British history, and there was a bare summary about that earl, so I just cooked up some idea based on that. _Please_ don't quote me on my history; I did get it from an encyclopedia and not from Wikipedia, but I don't trust Encarta. Just my tribute to Neville's _amazing_ scene in Sorcerer's Stone.

Additionally, how did Bellatrix get out? She casts a spell protecting herself, and the three Order members are unhappily right next to a column; they don't have time to comprehend what's going on and they thought they were in a duel, and not some cheap explosion. Everyone might be complaining that this chapter was pointless, but I wrote it because I'm pretty sure that it has foreshadowing, unless I decide to edit later chapters. Plus, I want to show that not every Order member has to be centered in London; these people are in a little hamlet in North Yorkshire.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Yes, I'm a loser, I don't update, but school is rough. I put out this quick chapter; this will bring us to the end of the year basically.

* * *

The Daily Prophet

April 30th, London- St. Mungo's was once again almost the subject of a raid for important Aurors yesterday at ten o'clock in the evening by at least twenty Death Eaters. Later, Healers and Aurors managed to bring the situation under control, despite the Death Eaters initially breaching security. The Dark Mark was cast over the facility after ten minutes of the security breach, in plain sight of Muggles and wizarding folk.

After half an hour, the Death Eaters had been expelled from St. Mungo's, and none had managed to reach any patients' rooms. Two Death Eaters, Lucas Jugson and Amycus Carrow, were captured in the ensuing fight. Jugson's trial will be on June 2nd, and Carrow's will be on June 10th.

"We are fortunate that nothing worse happened to St. Mungo's, except for minimal structural damage," said a spokeswizard from the Ministry this morning. "We are even more fortunate that none of the patients even came close to a Death Eater, thanks to the dedicated Healers and Aurors. We are increasing security spells on the facility as well as adding another group of our top Aurors to this facility."

London's St. Mungo's always houses some of the most important patients in the Wizarding world, usually Aurors recovering from injuries, as well as some rumored members of the mysterious Order of the Phoenix. Aurors or members of the Order of the Phoenix (if it does exist) are top on the list of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Additionally, some Healers are targeted for knowledge about these valuable patients as well as their potential for finding cures to the latest inventions the Death Eaters have conjured.

* * *

It seemed that every morning, Hogwarts grew more somber. After six years of war, the war seemed to intensify exponentially. Every time the owls swooped over the breakfast tables, it was no longer a joyous event. Students' faces paled, their hands trembled opening the envelopes, and the few that were brave enough to read the Daily Prophet every day ripped open their newspaper and read feverishly, as if it was something to endure, like some disgusting soup that had to be drunk as quickly as possible; never mind that it would scorch their throats.

And many students choked and burned their throats on their breakfast. One day never passed now without some student fainting, bursting into tears, or screaming at the top of their lungs, and everyone would know that student had seen something that was probably related to them.

It was just inevitable that the Gryffindor sixth-years, despite being only eight in number, would feel the effects soon. Lily came first.

It came with a barn owl; Lily's brows furrowed in confusion as the letter was dropped onto her plate of grits.

"How did your parents figure out how to use owl post?" Elodie asked. "I know my parents go insane every time an owl comes."

"Sheesh, it isn't necessarily her parents. Do you have a Muggle boyfriend?" Mary asked, leaning over towards Lily. "Move over, Anna, I want to see!"

Lily opened the envelope and read the letter silently. Then, she stood up, her hands over her face, and stomped out of the Great Hall. The letter fluttered onto Lily's seat. Mary snatched the letter. Her face turned ashen.

"I don't get it! What's going on?" Elodie huffed.

"Her parents are dead," Mary whispered. "Killed for 'defiling the wizarding world with a mudblood.' Her sister is safe, fortunately; she was at her own boarding school." Anna stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

_Left, right, left, left…._ It wasn't too hard to guess where Lily would go. The tapestry was still in motion, the trolls beating the poor troll. Anna paced in front of the wall, staring at the wall. _I need the place where everyone hides…I need the place where everyone hides…_

Nothing. She sighed and stopped in front of the wall. "Lily?" she whispered. Nothing. There was nothing she could do.

"Ms. Lisbon?" she turned around; Albus Dumbledore was standing behind her, an eyebrow raised. "Now why would you be here on a fine Saturday morning? Have you finished your breakfast?"

"I…was—" _not looking for Lily, _she thought. Professor Dumbledore smiled gently and Anna shifted; she felt that the headmaster knew very well that she was here for the Room of Requirement. "Ms. Evans, I presume, would like some time to herself. In the meantime, how about you join me in my office?" Anna froze, staring at her feet. _The headmaster's office? _"Of course, you're not in any trouble. It's just a visit," Professor Dumbledore said airily. "I'm sure the tapestry cannot be that interesting." Anna swallowed.

"All right, sir," Professor Dumbledore nodded and he walked away. Anna stared after him, and then followed him. It was a long, winding path; several times, she passed classrooms that she recognized, even, with a flush, the broom closet where Remus had snogged her for the first time after she had talked to Edward James. Finally, Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of a pair of gargoyles that Anna had always passed, but never really noticed.

"Hmm," he muttered, staring at the gargoyles. "I'm afraid that I just changed the password. Hmmm. What do you think?" Anna blinked.

"Umm—"

"Of course, you wouldn't know, but I would like to know what you think I would choose."

"I…I'm not sure, sir."

"Ah, well," Dumbledore frowned at the gargoyles. "I would expect that they would recognize me by now, or at least offer a hint, but it seems the guardians don't wish to talk to me. Of course! Butterscotch," the gargoyles hopped aside and the door slid open. "Come, Ms. Lisbon," he swept up the moving staircase.

"It…moves…" Anna whispered. Somehow, Dumbledore heard this. He turned around, even as the staircase continued moving.

"Never seen such a sight, Ms. Lisbon? I was under the impression that you were a half-blood."

"But—"

"A feature undoubtedly created by our founders. I, skilled wizard that I am, I must admit, cannot achieve such a feat. Come on, Ms. Lisbon." Anna stepped onto the spiral staircase; it moved up to the door at the top. "I believe that Muggles have created a contraption very similar to this. No spiral staircases, of course, but it moves people straight up. Escalators? Yes, escalators. Extraordinary, Muggles. Perhaps you have learned escalators in Muggle Studies?" Anna nodded. Dumbledore opened the door; Anna barely had any time to marvel at the snoring portraits, the silver trinkets laying about, and the Sorting Hat sitting on a cupboard when a huge, red bird soared out of _nowhere _and squawked.

"Why, hello, Fawkes," Dumbledore said pleasantly. The bird settled on top of the shelf where the Sorting Hat sat, staring at Anna inquisitively. Anna stared at the bird; he ruffled his feathers. The gold and red feathers were intensely beautiful, looking like silk stretched over the feathers' frameworks. "A phoenix, Ms. Lisbon. Intensely powerful, and it took me a lot of time before Fawkes would trust me. But anyways, Ms. Lisbon, as you would have probably guessed, I did not summon you here for any idle purpose."

Anna felt her breath catch in her throat. "Then—"

"Sit first, Anna," Dumbledore pointed to a chair opposite of his huge desk. Anna sat gingerly in the seat. Dumbeldore settled himself opposite of her.

"Next year, Anna, will be your last year in Hogwarts," Dumbledore said softly. "I know already of Ms. Evans' parents…such a sad loss. Despite being Muggles, I knew them to be extremely kind people, supportive of their daughter all the way. Oh yes, I was the one who gave Lily her letter," Dumbledore smiled at the look of wonder on her face, "she seemed unusually well-informed for a Muggle-born on the Wizarding world…no doubt young Severus helped her on that. But her parents were astonished, but amazed by magic. They loved it. And I have no doubt that if they knew about the war, they would do everything to help Wizarding kind, instead of hiding."

"Sir, and your point is—"

"Your year is filled with talented students. Unusually talented, no doubt because of Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew. It is hard to believe, but almost half of the students of your year will be asked to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order—But—"

"Undoubtedly, you've heard that it might not exist. An illusion, that the Ministry of Magic has helped us maintain. The Order of the Phoenix is indeed an organization led against Voldemort's forces. We recruit students every year, to join our ranks. I am extending an invitation to you, early on, to gauge your reaction."

_But…I'm going to be a Healer…_

"Ah, but you plan to be a Healer," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. Anna froze in her chair. Dumbledore couldn't…wouldn't read minds…use Occlumency… "I'm perfectly aware that Healers cannot swear oaths of loyalty to any organization; they must devote themselves only to their patients and their safety. However, I am offering this to you, because you currently possess basic knowledge of Healing. That is something invaluable within the Order of the Phoenix. Few Healers have quit their jobs in light of the recent war. You, Anna, are different from any other recruit we are considering for the Order of the Phoenix; actually, you are different from anybody we have even considered before." Dumbledore's elbows were on the tables, his fingers touching lightly. "I understand it is overwhelming. The day after your graduation, if you choose to accept, you will be sworn in."

_Invited to join the Order of the Phoenix!_ Surely, she couldn't be worthy of such a honor…

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not sure if I'm as…essential as you claim," Anna said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Perhaps the Order of the Phoenix will not collapse without you, but with you, many Order members can be a little safer; they can return to headquarters instead of going to St. Mungo's and risking the entire hospital."

_Risking the entire hospital…_ Was it possible? She could help stop attacks on St. Mungo's if she didn't work there? But then, she could help more people if she worked at St. Mungo's, including Aurors…

"Allow me to think about this, Professor."

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be Anna's seventh year; I'm getting anxious to move the plot along.


	21. Chapter 21

There wasn't anything from Sirius. Nothing. Oh, he did follow her around like an annoying dog occasionally, not saying anything, but just stalking. Anna didn't have the guts to curse him into oblivion. Besides, the months passed quickly and final exams were soon over with. They were standing at Platform Nine and Three Quarters before she knew it: she, Lily, Elodie, and Mary.

"Are you sure you're fine with your neighbors?" Anna asked. Lily nodded.

"I've known them since…forever, and Petunia will be with me this summer. We'll be living in the house alone, but our neighbors will watch over us."

"You don't trust her anymore though!" Elodie spat, looking around her. Muggles stared at her curiously, but they turned away.

"She's…the only family I have now. And besides, I trust her. I'd trust her with my life, with any one of my loved ones' lives, because I know…well, I think I still know her. And we still trust each other."

"Lily!" Petunia strode over to her sister, her eyes narrowing in distaste. "And who are these people?"

"My friends, Tuney," Lily said, her lips pinching together. "I—"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want everyone to find out who you are?" A…corpulent man, with a small, rather pathetic mustache walked up to Petunia; his nose was wrinkled as if something smelled. "Oh, Vernon, I'm so sorry; my sister creates so much trouble," Petunia's face was disfigured by a smile. Lily's lips were almost white now because she was pinching them together so hard. Lily took a deep breath and smiled at Anna, Elodie, and Mary.

"I'll try to owl you—"

"You can't owl anybody!" Petunia screeched, almost like an owl. "Don't you think that the Caseys are busy enough without your stupid birds swooping in and out and making their house as well as ours' look like idiots?" Lily took another breath. It made her entire body shudder.

"I—"

"Come on!" With a despairing look on her face, Lily dragged her trunk after Petunia and Vernon. Elodie's nostrils flared.

"Oh, bloody hell," she breathed, and then she dashed up to Vernon. Vernon jumped, as if a filthy dog had just halted in front of him. Elodie had a little smirk on her face. She raised a finger; Vernon started as if she had raised her wand. Elodie wound a strand of black hair around her finger.

"I hope you're a little more courteous to Tuney when you two are married," Petunia flushed. "Not helping a woman with her trunk." Vernon's fat face flushed almost as deeply as Petunia. He turned around. Lily was biting her lip. She had evidently not heard a word.

"Come on, Elodie," Anna muttered, walking up to her and tugging on Elodie's sleeve. Elodie shrugged her off.

"Go on! Help your magical sister-in-law—"

"Don't mention her magic!" Petunia whispered furiously. "It killed our parents! Because she existed!" Lily's eyes widened. Something in Petunia's eyes flickered, but she gritted her teeth. "Vernon! Just help my sister this one time." Vernon went to the trunk and grabbed the handle. Grunting, he pulled it onto a luggage cart.

"And when she comes back to Hogwarts, please do the same," Elodie said with a poisonous smile.

"You're being really rude about it," murmured Anna. Vernon shot a glare over his shoulder and Petunia did the same. Despite feeling that Elodie was rude, Anna couldn't help but think that she would never like Petunia. Never. No matter what Lily said. What did she see in Vernon? Lily stood there, staring at her sister's back. "

"Hurry up!" Petunia shouted. Lily shook her head, and without looking behind her, she ran after her sister and her sister's fiancé.

* * *

Apparating back home was no longer as easy as it had been before. Anna opened her eyes and realized that she was a good block away from her home. She'd have to walk. She dragged her trunk, groaning.

"Anna!" she looked up to see her father slow down his car. "You're home!" Without even turning off the ignition, he jumped out of his car, a grin spreading across his face. He hugged her, hard, and she dropped her trunk; it landed with a hard thunk on the concrete. "Well, I don't see why you'll have to drag that huge thing all the way home. Let's go in the car, shall we? Honestly, Anna, do we have even have protection on the house? I don't feel it."

"Dad! You're a Muggle; you're not supposed to feel it!" her father grinned, ruffling her hair. "Stop it!"

She felt like a little child next to him again; he was taller than her by a couple of inches, and he had such incredible confidence unless it came to the magic that was in his wife and his daughter. Then he was bewildered.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever understand the Wizarding world," he said, picking up the trunk easily. The trunk of the car popped open and grunting, he dropped it into the trunk. "It's just too bewildering. I prefer to think that both you and your mother are just…what is it?"

"Muggles," Anna said, opening the car door. The musty smell rose to her nostrils. _Home…_

"I love your mom and all," the trunk door slammed downwards, "but I think sometimes that it's a bit overwhelming. If you find a guy, Anna, make sure that he's a wizard…or a very accepting Muggle." Anna shifted in the back seat; why would her father bring up this at such a strange time?

"I haven't done anything, Dad, at Hogwarts." He chuckled sadly; the subtle cracks of gear sticks for a few seconds was the only sound in the car.

"You're old enough, Anna. That's why I'm concerned."

_Old enough to join the Order of the Phoenix within a year, but I don't feel old enough for a real relationship. What was it between Remus and me? A childhood crush or a passionate…lust? Remus wouldn't do that…and I don't think I would…_

* * *

"You're not going back to St. Mungo's, are you?"

"What type of name is Mungo, anyways?" Anna's father said loudly from the couch.

"Hush!" Anna's mother said, brushing aside a strand of hair from her grey eyes. "Anna, please."

"I'm not going back this summer," Anna said softly. The letter fell on the table. "Apparently, now there can't be any underage volunteers."

"Then you can stay at home, Anna!" Mrs. Lisbon smiled radiantly. Something exploded on the television behind them. "Turn it down, please!" She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the television; the volume went down a couple of notches.

"I have my own wand! You can stop waving that stick around!" her husband blurted, waving the remote.

"Please, this is exasperating." She frowned at the curling parchment on the table. "Well, I guess it might get boring for you after a while, but it's better to stay at home, since we have charms all over the neighborhood. Maybe you can even see Lily, Elodie, and Mary!"

_Dear Miss Lisbon:_

_We are aware that you requested to volunteer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries from June to the end of August; however, due to the increasing attacks on the hospital, the staff have decided that underage wizards and witches will be barred from volunteering at Hogwarts. Furthermore, to volunteer at St. Mungo's, you must present a diploma from an accepted Wizarding school._

_We appreciate your desire to help St. Mungo's at this time of war._

_Keep Faith,_

_Alana Mason_

_Head of St. Mungo's Public Relations Department_

The letter fluttered down. Anna took a deep breath, her body shaking. _I can't help…not now…What can I do?_

"Oh, Anna, it'll be your last summer at home!" her mother gushed. "We'll have fun together!"

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

"I've joined the Dark Lord," Regulus said, his voice shaking. A grin spread across his face. "I'm the youngest recruit ever." Of course, my mother and father were smiling now; my father rose to his feet, a glass of wine clutched in his pale fingers.

"To Regulus Arcturus Black," Orion Black said slowly, raising the wine a little higher. The red liquid sloshed. "For upholding the ideals of the House of Black."

"Toujours Pur," my mother rose to her feet as well, her glass raised, smiling at my little brother, who sat there, _smirking._

Smirking! He was _filth_, now, running around with Lucius Malfoy and the Carrows and those murdering scum; I told him that they were murderers and he had no idea what he was doing, but there he was, sitting there, Kreacher bobbing at his elbow, and pushing around pasta as if his life, Regulus Arcturus Black's life, hadn't changed at all.

"Congratulations, brother," I said, rising to my feet. All three of them stared warily at me. I smiled, hopefully in a sickening way; the red wine's depths were like rubies. Gryffindor rubies. "He always enjoys having a new plaything, a new slave, someone to kill when he is bored—"

"Sirius Black!" my mother screeched. I winced. Where did she get those dulcet tones? Surely from her most esteemed grandmother, Irma Black, a stupid woman who knew how to scream like a child denied a treat. "You will not talk to your brother like that!"

"I'll say whatever I want to him! He's my _brother_."

"Sirius," Regulus said sharply.

"Don't presume to be the older one. Are you expecting to survive, Regulus? Survive his wrath? What if you do something wrong?"

"He represents the ideals the Wizarding world needs!" Regulus shot to his feet; the glass of wine at his hand fell over. The red wine spilled across the table; I felt my lips curl. How appropriate, despite being so clichéd, the red wine representing the blood that Regulus would have to spill, that the Dark Lord would watch Regulus' blood spill and spread like the wine before us. "It's to get rid of filth like your friends!"

My wand was in my hand before I could even think. Regulus' eyes widened; despite being a Death Eater, my wandwork was far better than his. It was easy, ridiculously easy; I didn't even grip my wand tightly. I turned around. My mother was also holding her wand, pointing it at _me_, her eldest son, the hated one.

"Put that down," she said.

"_Accio trunk!"_ the ceiling exploded, my trunk forcing a hole in the ceiling. It crashed down along with old wood and musty silk. Everything was yeling, but my trunk…it shattered dishes, food flying everywhere. "_Wingardium leviosa!"_ the trunk flew over.

"Sirius Black!"

"I'm sick of it!" I yelled, waving my wand. The trunk swooped down on my father, who shrieked loudly. "All of you! Your idiotic beliefs, everyone's filth, except for all of you, you might as well wear _crowns!"_ With my other hand, I grabbed the glass of wine that I had set down as I summoned my trunk. Raising it in one hand, I drank some; the wine coursed through my veins, giving my courage. "This is what I think of your stupid ideals."

The Black family tree was far off and turning around in one smooth motion, I threw the glass of wine; the wine splashed onto the tree and the glass shattered.

"Sirius!" my mother screamed. But I was already running. My trunk fell right before the door. I blasted the door into the street; it bounced down the steps.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ the trunk flew up into the air again.

"So that's what you want! You're leaving! So be it!" Then, behind me, I could hear something burning.

My name.

I was off the Black family tree.

I took a deep breath. To James…or to Remus? Or to Peter?

Peter was out of the question; he was being dragged along to the United States.

James…where was James? I heard him vaguely hint that he would be in Italy or something this year.

Remus…he said that he didn't want us to go to him over the summer, claiming that he had to be with his other friends, because they were feeling neglected ever since he went to Hogwarts. Staying at his house wouldn't be good.

So where could I go?

* * *

AN: Please review, just to say if you like where the plot is going.


	22. Chapter 22

The TV flickered again.

"—Of course not!"

It flickered again.

"—a small amount of basil."

The TV with a small click went to black. Anna stared morosely at the TV. She brushed aside a strand of hair from her eyes, falling back on the couch. The garage door opened with a muffled roar. Anna opened her eyes and stood up, walking with a slight limp to the door. Her foot had fallen asleep again.

Her father got out of their old car and smiled at Anna. "How was work?" Anna said eagerly.

"Nothing much. There was a black dog sitting a couple of blocks away. The poor boy; I got out of the car, but he seemed wary of me. Bared his teeth, but didn't do anything else."

"Oh! We should go see if the dog needs any help," Mrs. Lisbon said, emerging from the kitchen.

"We don't need to help every dog, honey," Mr. Lisbon said.

"Anna! Go find the dog!"

"Mother, we don't have to save every animal. Why don't you—"

"Grab your wand, Anna; it'll do you some good to get out of the house anyways. Here, take the bread." With a sigh, Anna picked up her wand and headed out of the garage.

* * *

The dog was still sitting a few blocks away, looking morose, its head lowered. It was a rather large dog, with long, shaggy black hair. It reminded Anna more than anything of a wolf with black hair. Probably a Huskie. When Anna emerged from the magical barrier, the dog started and then ran towards her, almost galloping, tongue already out of its mouth.

"Whoa!" but the dog had already jumped at her legs in a strange hug; it leapt around her, trying to put its paws somewhere. "Stop—" but the dog placed its paws on her chest and licked her face frantically. "You didn't do this to my father," Anna muttered. "Here, take the bread." She dropped the bread on the ground. The dog licked her one last time and then settled down next to the bread, tearing the wrapping off with its teeth, its paws wrapped around it as if trying to hold it down. Anna had to grin.

She turned around, about to go, when there was a paw on her leg. She turned; the dog held the remnants of the loaf of bread in his teeth, slices falling out whenever he moved, but one of his legs was wrapped around Anna's. He stared up at her, eyes wide.

"Oh, hell," Anna said, "why do you have to do this to me?" she sat down next to the dog on the sidewalk, and the dog sat down, eating the bread savagely. After steadily making its way through all of the bread, it pawed at her knee. "Oh, what do you want now? More food?" The dog…shook its head. Anna blinked, but the dog was already curling on her lap. It was far too large; it sprawled on her lap. "What—"

The dog stared up at her with…puppy eyes.

"Awwwwwww," Anna cooed. The dog looked supremely happy with itself. It was panting, its heart fluttering somewhere above Anna's knee. Then, it raised its head…and licked her. "God!" but the dog seemed to take that as approval and with its front paws balanced precariously on her knees, leaned closer and licked her furiously on the face. Anna felt her arms automatically stretch behind her, supporting her on the sidewalk as the dog continued licking her. "Oh, stop!" she scolded, trying to push the dog off with one arm.

The dog looked disappointed, and then it crawled off her lap. The dog tramped off in the opposite direction. Anna scrambled to her feet. "Wait! Where are you going?" she ran after the dog. The dog threw an annoyed glance—_Dogs can get annoyed like that?_ But its eyes were so expressive!—over its shoulder and trotted on. It ran astonishingly fast; she could scarcely keep up. "So you take my family's food and you don't even explain yourself! Urgh, and I'm covered in dog slobber!" the dog turned around and suddenly…it grew.

Sirius Black stood in front of her, looking casually arrogant and…well, his usual charming, handsome self.

"You—"

"_Scourgify,"_ Sirius said, his wand pointed at her face. The dog slobber disappeared off her hands and face. "I have to admit, that's the closest I've come to kissing you." He looked rather dispassionate about it, as if he really didn't care.

"Why do you even bother? Do you even _like _me?" the words came out of Anna's mouth before she could even understand what she was thinking. Sirius cocked his head to the side, smiling faintly; Anna couldn't help but feel he had grown up somehow, that he wouldn't, _couldn't_ prank her anymore…the dog and Sirius seemed to be two entirely things now…she wasn't even asking how he became an Animagus because the two, the animal and the person, seemed entirely disconnected.

"I'm not sure, Anna. I thought I did. But I'm not too sure now."

There was a pause between them. Anna couldn't help but feel short. He towered far too easily above her…"Do you need anything?"

Sirius grinned, and it was like the sun coming back. Anna couldn't help but feel her own heart lift; despite yelling at the Marauders constantly, seeing them smile was still amazing. "I…er, lodgings will be nice, until I get my own, or until I find a way to sneak into the Potters' home when they're still on vacation."

Anna gaped at him.

"You wanted to come here to STAY?" she screeched.

"Once I saw you, I decided that…staying at your house would be awkward. My trunk—" he waved an airy hand, "is somewhere in the bushes. Protected by charms."

"Sirius Black," Anna sighed, "I'm sorry I don't know your middle name. But anyways, couldn't you have gone to, say, Diagon Alley? The Leaky Cauldron?" Sirius blinked. He smiled again.

"Err, well, I didn't exactly think of that."

"Go get your trunk." Sirius muttered something under his breath and then apparently nonverbally Summoned his trunk, for his trunk flew out of the bushes and skidded to a halt at his feet. "All right, then, Apparate. If you don't Apparate, I'll get the Knight Bus." Sirius stood there for a few seconds, just staring at her in that strange way. "Go!" she pushed him on his back.

"All right, all right," he paused, turning around. "See you next year, then? Perhaps as Head Girl?"

"I'll make your life hell," Anna said darkly and then covered her mouth, her eyes widening in horror. _Did I just say that?_ But Sirius just laughed and then, one hand on the handle of his trunk, he spun and with a pop, disappeared. Anna sighed, brushing off the dog hairs with some affection, and then turned around back towards home.

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

There were wards all over the area near the Leaky Cauldron. In the darkness that was the world in Apparation, I felt a barrier near the area, everywhere, and with your lungs compressed, you don't want to spend too much time in Apparation-mode. The closest area was somewhere near the outskirts of London, in the suburbs. I Apparated in some neglected lot. No Muggles saw me appearing out of nowhere. I sighed, taking some money out of the pitiful amount of money I had.

That was a problem there.

I extended my wand arm; the Knight Bus appeared with a bang. Pushing past the babbling conductor, I lugged my trunk onto the bus. It was going to be a terrifying ride. I secured my trunk and collapsed on a bed, closing my eyes. Merlin, but I was tired, and the smell of Anna was still fogging up my brain, even though it had been through a dog's nose…

My eyes flew open. The creepy conductor was staring at me, his long greasy black hair reminding me curiously of Snivellus.

"All right! Your money!" I handed him the money. "Just a bed and a toothbrush!" I closed my eyes again, just as the bus lurched forward.

Her hair smelled way too good.

The Leaky Cauldron was all right; Tom led me up to my room and I set my trunk down. I had a month to kill…and I didn't have a month's worth of money for lodgings. Not to mention the books I would have to buy for next year.

And of course, like in those fairy tales, something came along and saved me. Outside my wonderful window (an excellent view of a brick wall; ask Tom for Room 221, you can even see the fine holes in the brick), an owl, a rather grumpy-looking one with muddy grey feathers, was sitting on the little perch. I opened the window; the owl jumped and then gave me a death glare.

"You sure that you aren't Anna in Animagus form?" I murmured. "Or perhaps McGonagall? I mean, if I didn't know she was a tabby, I would have thought you were her…can you have two Animagus forms?" the owl ruffled its feathers in a very McGonagall-ish way and stared at me, in a very accusing, Anna-ish way. "All right, all right, I'll take the letter."

The owl flew off as if my touch was terrible once I pried the letter off of him. The envelope had the Black family seal.

Merlin's pants.

Trembling, I opened the letter. It was in my father's tight, economical writing, the French-influenced printing.

Sirius:

It is with the deepest regret that I inform you that your Uncle Alphard has passed away, leaving you half of his fortune. Enclosed is the key to the vault in Gringotts; the money that went to other members of his family has been withdrawn already by Gringotts goblins.

It is also with the deepest regret that I inform you that your uncle has been removed from the family tree.

Toujours pur,

Orion Black

Poor Uncle Alpharad…it seemed that his age had finally caught up with him, the infamous mortality of the Black family. Well…we were no longer Blacks, apparently.

But he had known, known perhaps in his dying days, and extended a hand beyond the grave to me, to save me…he had never been a loud person; he was always the silent one whenever my parents invited him over, as they preached their purist views.

He had saved me.

I could live comfortably, with my own apartment…with enough to get me through Hogwarts and perhaps a few months while I searched for a job, or did Auror training, whatever I did.

I punched the air. "Yessssss!" I could have sworn that a distant speck in the distance flinched; probably that stupid owl. "Gringotts tomorrow!"

* * *

_**Lily Evans**_

She got married that summer and we never spoke again. I was not a bridesmaid; she was probably afraid that constrained in her typically ugly brilliant, lurid pink choice of a dress that I would blow something up, like I had when my parents once forced me to wear a terrifyingly lacy dress at one of our cousins' weddings. The cake had been hastily borne away for last-minute repairs.

And I had been hastily escorted out.

So I stood in a dress of my own choosing, a nice respectable green dress, not too short on the front or back, barely shorter than my knees. I was being courteous.

Where was Anna when I needed her? My head was about to explode, seeing my sister, now almost a skeleton drowning in her huge white wedding dress, married to that oaf who was almost too large for his custom-fit wedding suit.

I wouldn't have cared about his physical appearance if it wasn't so obvious he was an oaf. He treated Petunia perhaps kindly, but he was rude to practically everyone else.

"Do you take Petunia Evans to be your—"

_Oh, just shut up and disagree, Vernon, _I thought bitterly. I wrung my hands.

"And do you take Vernon Dursley to be your husband?"

"I do." _Of course, of course…_

And it was over.

Just like that.

I lost my sister.

She came over to me almost immediately, pushing aside the people congratulating her and our neighbors, who served as our adoptive parents. "I don't want you near my family ever again," she whispered in a deadly voice; her lips looked cracked from the lipstick she had worn in an attempt to make her pale lips look like they were alive. "Never again. I did this to make Mum and Dad happy, and...well, you know, our neighbors, but you will never come near me and Vernon again. You can never see any of our children."

I stared at her.

"Petunia—"

"I can't have a freak in the house again! You heard me, all right? If you can leave right now, that would be best," she hissed.

I stared at her, her lips pinched beneath the veil she still wore.

"All right, then, Tuney," she flinched at the name. "If you insist then. There isn't any need for us to meet after this." I curtsied to her. "Congratulations, Petunia Dursley. My congratulations to _both_ of you."

Dursley. A curse. I turned and left, and never saw my dear sister again.

* * *

AN: I try to update, I really do. Sorry for the long wait.


	23. Chapter 23

It was easy, going back to Hogwarts. Having wasted an entire summer, Anna longed to return, longed more than anything to go back. Shopping in Diagon Alley was a blur, getting onto the platform was a blur, and it seemed that she only woke up once she was on the train and she was watching Scotland speed by.

She started, looking around. She hadn't even noticed that she was alone in the compartment. Normally, every compartment had one other person. Where was Lily? Elaine? Mary?

Suddenly, her heart plummeted. She…hadn't gotten the letter. That would make her Head Girl. Remus, of course, became Head Boy (nobody else could be Head Boy), and maybe sharing duties would bring them together again…maybe everything would be better again. She stood up; the train had only been going for a couple of minutes, but she had to head to the Prefect meeting now if she didn't want to be late.

Every prefect was the same as last year's: Edward James and Emily Robinson of Hufflepuff sat next to each other, comparing papers; Edward smiled at Anna as she entered. Jacob King and Paige Allen of Ravenclaw were also comparing notes. Paige looked up and waved at Anna. The two Slytherin prefects, Severus Snape and Arianna Belrich, sat there, Snape looking morose. Severus' jaw seemed to be clenched; Anna couldn't figure out why. But, Remus was sitting in the farthest corner, his eyes distant, and his face tired.

The badge on his robes was still etched with a large P. He was not Head Boy.

"Anna!" Lily had been right behind her, sitting next to Paige. She shot to her feet. "Anna, I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I became Head Girl! But I can't do this!" Anna heard a distinct snort, from Severus' corner. Lily pulled on a strand of red hair, her lips pinching together. "Ergh!" Anna felt her stomach drop out of her.

"You're…Head Girl?" Anna whispered. She wasn't surprised but…Anna could see Remus and herself in the common room for the Head Boy and the Head Girl, laughing over the prefects' antics and working on homework together, stressing over NEWTs…

"I know! It's insane! I don't even know who the Head Boy is—" the compartment door burst open and James Potter stumbled in, his hair wildly messy, his glasses almost falling off his face. Throwing out an arm, he leaned against the wall, panting slightly,

"Sorry, everyone, did I miss anything?" he beamed at all of them, adjusting his glasses. Lily rolled her eyes.

"This, James, is a meeting for the Head Boy, Head Girl, and the prefects," Lily said in a pompous voice that did not suit her at all. "Nobody else is allowed in."

"I know, I know, otherwise Sirius and Peter would have come with me too!" James sat down next to Remus, who tried to smile. "Hasn't Remmy told you who Head Boy is?"

"Don't call me Remmy," Remus muttered, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Anna closed her eyes. _Not your boyfriend anymore…you cannot…oh, whatever_.

"And you're saying," Jacob, the Ravenclaw prefect, said slowly, "that you're Head Boy?" James beamed at Jacob.

"Why, yes! I knew that you would be the first to figure it out, King! Actually," James looked around the compartment, "I'm not too sure why I'm Head Boy. Is it some malfunction? I'm pretty sure that the owls never go wrong. Did Dumbledore put my name down by mistake while giving me a detention?"

"Excellent questions," Lily hissed. "Who in Merlin's name could make _you _a Head Boy?"

"I had all of three weeks to ponder that, Evans," James said, smiling. "Now, what are we supposed to do?" The anxious look on Lily's face returned.

"Oh, I don't know, debrief the prefects, but—"

"Don't worry about us, Lily," Paige said, waving some parchment in the air, "this is our third year, starting out like this. We can manage. Plus, starting stuff this year is actually really paltry; Gryffindors and Slytherins don't have to change anything, apparently, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have expanded slightly to account for the larger amount of first-years."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are already larger?" Jacob King asked sharply.

"Both had an influx of first-years a couple of years before. They had six first-years in one year, so there were only two Hufflepuff first years that year, and Slytherin, almost fifty years ago, made up almost half of all the first-years," Emily Robinson said, "so now Gryffindor and Slytherin are equipped to handle any influx, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't, and we have no idea what the Hat is going to do."

"Quite a speech, Robinson," Severus said in a low voice. Lily did not seem to hear him. Emily raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you knew so much about the history of Hogwarts…even though it wasn't in _Hogwarts, A History_. What did you do over the summer?"

"Enough," Lily said; Snape flinched at her voice. "So, prefects, I was given a letter from Professor Dumbledore on a few minor issues: housing, which seems to have been complete, Hogsmeade, the usual third-years and above only, you must control the students. Err…oh yes, increased security; our first meeting of the year will deal with the more specific parts of security. Every prefect needs to know these security measures. Anything else, Potter?"

James looked pleased to have been mentioned; he winked at Paige. Paige's blonde hair fell in front of her face as she tried to suppress a blush. Anna grinned; James winked at her and then turned to face the crowd of prefects in general. "Nothing that hasn't been mentioned by our beautiful Head Girl," Lily rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"All right then," Lily said crisply. "Then we can return to our individual compartments?" Arianna Belrich nodded and she first rose to her feet.

"Thank you, Evans," she said, her voice soft, and she first left the compartment. Anna couldn't remember much about Belrich, except she was one of the more civil Slytherins, who reportedly wasn't absolute on pure-blood superiority. A contrast to Severus Snape. His long, hooked nose was already buried in a book as the other prefects filed out; he marked something in the book with a quill, and then crossed it out. Anna could see the pages were covered in lists, and looked curiously familiar.

"Hey, Anna, how was your summer?" Edward said, striding up to her.

"Oh, fine," she shrugged. "Yours?"

"Tried volunteering for St. Mungo's, but apparently there's some new rule that wizards that aren't 17 by January can't qualify for volunteering. I guess I'll have to wait until next year."

"You tried volunteering at St. Mungo's?" Anna felt as if air had been sucked out of the compartment, but in a good way. "I tried as well! They didn't start the limit until this year."

"You could have always faked your age," Remus said, his hand on the compartment door. He turned to Anna and Edward, smiling gently, and Anna felt her knees grow weak at the sight of Remus. Edward grinned.

"I wish! But I'm sure they check our ages."

"Always worth a try," Remus said, his eyes sliding to Anna. "Hey, Anna. Hope you had a good summer," then he was gone, replaced by the most unwelcome figure possible.

"Anna!" Sirius jumped in; Lily scowled. "It's great to see you!"

"What do you want?" Sirius looked hurt.

"I just want to see you!" Didn't he just swear a month ago that he wasn't sure if he liked her? What was his problem? It was almost like he couldn't decide.

"Lily, let's go. Do you know where Elodie and Mary are?" Lily shrugged.

"They've probably already claimed a compartment; we'll go look for them. See you around, Edward," Anna left the compartment. Lily remained behind for a few seconds, staring at Sirius.

"You're not lying, aren't you?" Lily whispered. Sirius shook his head like a dog shaking off water.

"What?" he snapped.

"You weren't lying about liking her. Your face…" she trailed off. Sirius clenched his jaw and put his hands into his pockets, his shoulders slouching.

"Frankly, I don't know if I love her. I think I do. But she's playing hard to get and it's annoying."

"It might have to do with the fact that you've only been bullying her for the past few years," Lily muttered as she left the compartment. Sirius stared at the compartment door and then swore loudly.

"As comforting as it is to not hear you cursing at me, Black," Snape rose to his feet, sneering, "you don't need to…dirty the minds of a poor first-year." Before Sirius could grab Snape and curse him until he had the appeal of an earwax-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, he was gone. Sirius looked around him and swore even more loudly. The compartment was empty.

"Why," Sirius said slowly, "am I the only person left in the _prefect _compartment?" And then he bolted out the door, to find James and curse _him_ into oblivion for having the nerve to become Head Boy.

* * *

Peter was the only one who wasn't too badly injured by the wrath of Sirius. Granted, he did get several cuts, but it wasn't like the black eye that the newly-appointed Head Boy got, or the large gash on Remus' cheek. It was hard to understand how exactly the other three Marauders received these wounds, but one could guess that it was because during Sirius' loud, long lecture about the "badness" (as quoted from his speech) of being Head Boy, Sirius had emphasized his points with punching what he assumed was the air, and carelessly pointing his wand at whatever he felt like. And then, as if to announce that he was done, he punched out the window. Shards of glass flew out the window and around the compartment; Peter got a couple of cuts, but after a quick Shield Charm by Remus, the crisis was averted.

Silence. Sirius was panting. Remus raised his wand to his cheek, murmuring _Episkey_. Peter raised his own wand, waving it over wounds, using _Episkey _nonverbally. Only James sat there, his mouth open, staring at Sirius, his Head Boy badge gleaming.

" Sirius, we didn't understand you just said," Peter said. "Anything."

"You didn't?" Sirius spat.

Sirius, you're not speaking…well, we can't understand it. Wait until we are in our beds and then you can rant and probably we'll understand," James said, rolling over in his seat and cradling his head in his arms. "Ugh, Peter, use that spell on me."

As Peter waved his wand over James, Remus stood up, standing next to Sirius as Sirius stared out the window. "_Reparo,_" Remus whispered. The shards of glass restored themselves with a quiet clink to the window. "Sirius, you're acting like an idiot. If you like her so much—"

"I don't know if I like her," Sirius snapped. "Maybe you were right; maybe I only liked her because the two of you were so happy together and thanks to my great wisdom, I've destroyed that. And I thought I could get that."

"Try, Sirius," Remus said quietly, staring out the window at the Scottish scenery. "Try."

* * *

AN: This is way too much like Hana Yori Dango, a manga. Has anyone realized that? Meh, I think it's OK though, since the plot of that manga is really clichéd and I think the way sovereignty'd planned it out, the plot will take a twist that will separate it from that manga and hopefully other fanfics.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Yeah, I'm not being consistent. Seventh year! Finally!

* * *

Dumbledore looked as wise as ever as he rose to his feet, extending his arms to the banquet hall. "Welcome back to another year, students," Dumbledore said, smiling at them all. Anna felt a tinge of unease…Now she was fully aware that he was an active member of the war, something that had not really struck her before last year. "I hope you have had a wonderful summer and have forgotten everything, so that your teachers can have something for you to review," his smile broadened; there was an audible groan, probably Peter's. "Now, the small things that alas, we must review," Sirius yawned, but James looked unusually serious. Then again, the Head Boy badge was still gleaming on his robes. "I trust that all of you know the threat of Lord Voldemort," a shudder seem to pass through the hall, "and what this poses for all of us. Your parents sent you here, trusting that you will be safe. I hope that you will not betray that trust," Sirius was the only one who snorted, but then, Anna thought, his parents didn't care about him anymore, "therefore, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits. All students will obey curfews, that will be given to you by your prefects. Prefects and teachers will be patrolling to make sure that these curfews are obeyed. Mail is being examined with Secrecy Sensors…and, what else? Oh yes, school grounds are off limits without a teacher's supervision and walking in between classes."

"Is he ever going to finish?" Sirius hissed.

"But of course," Dumbledore said serenely, as if he had heard what Sirius had said, "I expect all of you are anxious to tuck in. Go ahead!" he sat himself down with a beaming smile even as the gold plates before them clattered as food suddenly appeared on them.

"Come on, Sirius; didn't you want to eat?" Peter pushed the mashed potatoes over to Sirius. "Look, they aren't cold or anything." But Sirius was scowling at the golden plates.

"He's been spoiled, eating at my place. The house elves are really great," said James, twirling his fork and glancing over at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"Lily looking particularly lovely today?" Remus said waspishly, examining his pumpkin juice. Swirling it around his glass as if he was some wine expert, he stared into its depths and then threw it down in one gulp. James started, looking around.

"Who said I'm looking at Lily? I can look at that side of the table and it doesn't mean I'm looking at Lily."

"Then what are you looking at?" asked Remus, yawning.

"I—"

"Let me guess," Peter said. "You're making sure that the roast beef on that side of the table isn't better than the roast beef here." James stared at him; Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry; I was being sarcastic. Figures that you don't know what that means."

When the feast was over, Lily looked briefly confused, even though Dumbledore had just said what she was supposed to do.

"Lily!" Mary hissed.

"First-years," James said, trying to look authoritative and failing miserably. "Go follow your prefects," Anna and Remus both rose to their feet next to James. "Anna and Remus, if you didn't get their names. Follow them to your dormitory. And everybody else, I hope you still remember where your common room is." Lily opened her mouth, and then shut it as James' eyes fell on her. "You all right, Evans?" Lily nodded.

_Isn't she supposed to be cringing by now?_ Anna wondered as the first years huddled around her, their eyes staring up at her. She looked up to see Remus surrounded by his own little group of first years. He smiled, rather tiredly, and without thinking, Anna looked up. There was no moon in the sky…but somehow, Remus looked more troubled. She smiled, but his head was already turned away, and she could hear him saying, in his soft voice, "All of you are first years, right? No disguised second years." Anna took a deep breath, smiling as she turned back to the other first years.

"If you didn't hear our enlightened Head Boy, who doesn't know how he became Head Boy," a few scattered giggles, "I'm Anna Lisbon, one of your prefects. The other prefect is Remus Lupin, just over there," she pointed to Remus, feeling a small pang in her throat at the gesture. At least Remus didn't look up. "You can come to either one of us for help, OK?" the children nodded.

_Seventh year…_she could barely remember staring up at the prefects when she was a first year. It was such a long time ago, but at the same time, she could remember her first Transifiguration lesson, the first time she saw Dumbledore rise and make his speech…she cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll lead you to the dormitories, and you can ask me any questions about Hogwarts."

As she led the first years, Anna realized that she was leading all four girls admitted into Gryffindor. All three boys were following Remus…looking as though Remus was already their hero.

Anna sighed. Marauders.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

It's tiring, having to ignore Anna, after half a year of almost being constantly wrapped around each other. But it's easier every day, and it makes me wonder…

Watching Padfoot obsess over her silently, I just wonder if I had loved her.

So both of us are thinking about what love is.

And slowly, surely, I find myself believing that perhaps I didn't know love. It was a crush, a small one that had been reciprocated, and I wanted any desperate illusion that I was wanted, especially after being rejected by Lily in our first year.

A month passed and I found myself meeting her eyes, with nothing leaping in my throat, but I could see her gulping and looking away. Perhaps it was harder for her. She'd had these feelings for such a long time…

October was here, somehow, after countless of patrols with Anna and NEWTs classes. And Anna…Sirius…

It's easy enough to fake as if I've moved on. In reality, I have moved on, but not to this degree.

Elizabeth Clearwater, a Hufflepuff, was pretty and nice, and we had the same Potions class. I sat down next to her one day; I could see her shoulders stiffen under her blond hair. It was all James and Sirius' fault, no doubt egged by Peter…and partially by my lack of authority that everyone feared us, to some degree.

"Hello, Elizabeth," I said, trying to keep my voice pleasant. I turned around. "Sirius, hand me my bag."

Sirius' eyes were wide as he handed the bag over and I caught Anna's eyes. Tears.

_Circe, let her understand when Sirius asks her out…_

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Elizabeth Clearwater seemed to like Remus a lot, but he had that indefinable charm that he never used. At least, he had used it once on Anna. And now Elizabeth. Her hazel eyes hadn't stopped sparkling ever since Remus had started sitting next to her instead of Peter, James, or I.

He had never sat next to Anna during Potions.

I could hear an audible sigh, probably from Evans, as Anna stomped past Remus and Elizabeth's table (it was scary how quickly it became both of their tables, especially since Elizabeth's best friend, Alana, had hastily started sitting with another Hufflepuff and at the end of class, giggling, Elizabeth and Alana would always reunite, no doubt for disgusting gossip). Anna sat down and I closed my eyes; there was no need for me to stare at her hair.

"—Hogsmeade on October 30th, you know," Remus was saying. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see Anna's hair, just Remus' hair covering one side of his face as he leaned over towards Elizabeth. "Do you want to go with me?"

I closed my eyes. Anna…

"Of course!" Elizabeth's voice was almost a squeak. Peter gulped.

"Merlin, he's quick," James breathed. "I'm just glad that Lily rejected him."

I smiled; James looked at me curiously.

"I never know what you're thinking about anymore," James muttered. I took a deep breath, reveling in the smell of mint…imagined, of course, but still welcomed. "Drugs, probably." I blinked as James' words sunk in.

"No, I'm not!"

"Mr. Black!" Slughorn's voice boomed through the dungeon. "Which page are you supposed to be on?" I looked down at my Potions book. Still closed.

Damn.

"Uh…"

"Page twenty, but surely you would know, since you _pay attention_."

I sighed and opened the book.

* * *

**Anna Lisbon**

She wasn't too sure what happened that month. She only existed in a haze.

Clearwater.

Elizabeth Clearwater with Remus Lupin.

It was as if Remus had forgotten everything.

But then, it was as if the haze of pain that blurred her eyes faded slowly. Stomping past the other Marauders and Elizabeth was more out of habit than actual agony. She no longer clenched her fists when she saw the two together and she thought she could see the faint approval in Remus' eyes whenever she addressed him…well, as if he wasn't her ex-boyfriend.

Like a friend.

Maybe that was all he wanted, maybe all that time by the lake, that almost-kiss, the snogging sessions in the broom closet…was nothing.

Somehow, Anna couldn't make herself believe it.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Sorry for inconsistent updating.

* * *

Hogsmeade was too close, too close, too close. Anna still wasn't going with anyone. Not that she minded too much, until Lily came into the dorm, her face too straight to be plausible.

"Did anything happen today?" Mary asked sharply. "Lily?"

"Nothing," Lily said.

"If nothing happened," Elodie muttered, "then my name isn't Elodie." Anna picked up her homework.

"Elodie, can you help with homework?" Anna asked. Elodie snorted, but hopped off her bed, grabbing her schoolbag. It didn't take long for them to realize exactly what was going on.

"Anna!" James said, his cheeks flushed and his hair flattened. Anna stared at him as he almost danced, almost skidded towards her. Some third-years were snickering, but instead of hexing them, James pointed his wand upward. Fireworks burst from the tip of his wand and some people (not all girls) shrieked as the sparks hit their faces without any effect. "I asked Lily Evans out! And…drumroll, please."

Withering looks. James sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"And of course, she accepted! After not realizing my charms for three years!" James waved his wand and roses fell out of the sky and into his hand. "Damn," he muttered. With another wave of his wand, the roses became lilies.

_Lily? Lily? What. Is. Going. On._

"She wasn't lying, was she?" Elodie asked, only a hint of sarcasm in her voice. James narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not. She finally realized that the giant squid. _Is indeed. _Inferior. To. James. Potter," he emphasized every point with a wave of the lilies. A couple of petals fell to the ground, but he didn't seem to care too much. Smiling at Anna and Elodie dazzlingly, he skipped off to his dorm, humming some song that sounded rather like a cheesy Muggle song.

"Way in over his head, isn't he?" said a bored voice. Peter stared at the shut dorm door. He tilted his head, regarding the door curiously, and then muttered, "Over one date to Hogsmeade."

* * *

October thirtieth. There was no need to ask whom Remus was going with to Hogsmeade in just a couple of days. Elizabeth Clearwater and Remus were almost constantly around each other. Peter had already found a Hufflepuff sixth-year, James was going with Lily, and Sirius…was going alone, as far as everyone could tell.

Elodie and Mary already had their long-term boyfriends.

Anna felt more like her fifth-year-old self again, content to hide in the library. On that Saturday, as four years of students stormed out of the castle to the village, Anna crept into the library, feeling like a trespasser. The musty smell was so familiar; she traced the spine of a book that she had never heard of.

Then, throwing her book bag onto the table, she walked amongst the shelves, almost lost in a little revelry. With her complicated life, she hadn't had much time to wander as much as she would have liked to among books and it was so reassuring…

"What are you doing here?"

Sirius Black. _Of course _he would be here. Of course. Of course. He stared down at Anna, his eyes narrowed slightly. Anna felt her face flush.

"I'm in the library, of course," she muttered. She edged around Sirius, "doing homework. What are you doing here? You hate it here."

"Wanted to talk to you," Sirius said, talking quickly, as Anna scurried back to her seat. "Don't hide, Anna!" he hissed, as Anna stacked up books high in front of her. "We still have time."

"For what?"

"Go with me to Hogsmeade."

"Inspired by Potter or what?"

Sirius winced. He sat down at the table, rolling his eyes as Anna stacked books higher and higher. "You need to listen to me, Anna. I'm perfectly serious…No, that isn't right—"With each little thump of a book, a cloud of dust rose and fell. Anna bit her lip and then, suddenly, sneezed, brown hair flying everywhere. Sirius jumped mid-rant.

"Can you just leave? I'm getting sick," Anna said thickly.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me and see if you don't like it."

* * *

She didn't know what madness made her decide to go. Maybe it was because she was tired of him bothering her, or the idea of the bookstore was appealing and she didn't want to go in by herself. Whatever the reason, walking to Hogsmeade was awkward; Anna could only remember when she had walked with Remus, for the first time, to Hogsmeade, and how comfortable they felt around each other. Sirius' shoulders were hunched most of the time, his hands in his pockets.

Anna wrapped her jacket around closer; there was a stiff wind blowing. The water in the lake rose and fell. Anna eyed the lake uneasily, expecting a tentacle to rise any minute. Suddenly, she felt Sirius next to her violently shiver.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His hair, grown to the nape of his neck, was blowing forward, shielding his face, but his hands were clutching his forearms. He was only wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. He shivered again, looking over at her, almost unwittingly. "Don't worry about me," he said.

"Sirius, it's cold." They still weren't facing each other, but Anna could see Sirius grin through the fringe of hair.

"I can handle it, Anna. And what do you suggest anyways?"

Anna looked down at herself. She was wearing a woolen turtleneck anyways. She could afford to give her jacket to Sirius…although it would look ridiculous. She unzipped her jacket.

"No," the response was almost instantaneous.

"You can save your manly reputation later. Right now, you're going to end up in the hospital wing with pneumonia," Anna muttered, handing the jacket over. She stifled a snicker; it was brown with long fur lining the hood and rather figure-fitting. But it was a jacket. Sirius looked at it as if it were contagious. "I told you, you'll look less manly wearing the hospital gowns."

He muttered something under his breath, brushing some hair out of his face, even though it blew right back over his face again. He grabbed the jacket and put it on; the bottom edge of it didn't come close to reaching his waist. He yanked the sleeves over his arm; it was a good few inches short of his wrists. Anna could feel herself trembling with suppressed laughter. "Don't try," Sirius said loudly.

They walked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade in silence, Sirius now forcing his hands into her jacket's pockets. When they arrived, Sirius stopped right before the entrance. Slowly, he took the jacket off.

"Are you cold?" he asked, finally turning towards her. She looked up at him. His grey eyes didn't betray much emotion.

"I—" she hesitated. There was nothing of that immaturity that she had come to expect.

"If you want it," he said, "just tell me. I'll hold on to it for you." She stared at him. He grinned suddenly and she felt a shiver down her arms at the sight of that smile. "Let's go. Three Broomsticks?"

* * *

She headed into the bathroom, stared at herself. The bags from under her brown eyes had disappeared. At least she could sleep these days. She combed her dark brown hair quickly and headed back out. It was crowded with mingling students; Sirius sat at his table, his two large hands wrapped around his butterbeer. Another butterbeer sat steaming beside his own.

He didn't look up when she sat down, merely said, "Hey," and then drank some butterbeer. She sat down, opposite of him, and took her butterbeer, drinking it and feeling it warm her from head to toe.

When she set it down, Sirius was staring at her, his arms on the table; he had laid his head on his arms. "You all right?" he asked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" she asked softly.

"You just have an aura…Like you're about to crash."

Well, there was the knowledge that soon, she might just soon become one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix…her friends might die... "I'm fine. Just general stress, you know. Don't worry."

He looked uneasy, concerned even, and this wasn't an expression that Anna was used to seeing on Sirius Black's face. She drank some more butterbeer, just to cover up his face.

They sat in silence for perhaps ten minutes. It was awkward, incredibly awkward. Anna found herself squirming in her seat. Then, suddenly, Sirius said, "Want to go to the bookstore?" Anna nodded; anything was preferable than having to sit for a long time again, not talking about anything.

* * *

The bookstore was warm and friendly. Anna immediately went to the shelf she always went to: historical fiction. It was the only bookstore she knew where Muggle and Wizarding books were mixed without caring which was which, and she thought it was better that way. There was no knowing whether it was a wizard's or Muggle's imagination.

She grabbed a book immediately and opened it, reading the inside flap carefully. Good reviews. Maybe…it seemed like a good book.

She heard…breaths in her ear. She jumped. Sirius was looking over her shoulder.

"Um…"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't have any books to read. You'll have to suggest some."

"Err….well, what genre do you like?"

Again, he shrugged. "I don't read, so how would I know?" He had brought up a good point. Anna sighed, turning back towards the shelf.

"Are Muggle books fine with you?"

"It shouldn't matter, should it?"

"Yes, it shouldn't," Anna muttered, picking another book off the shelf. "Just try it," she shoved the book into Sirius' hands. Sirius stared at the cover.

"It's a _romance_, Anna," his voice reeked of disdain. Anna peered at the cover. It portrayed an 1800's couple, the girl wearing a delicate, off-the-shoulder dress that would not have been worn in the 1800s, and staring dreamily up at a brown-haired man wearing a dashing suit.

"Ah…well, you'll just have to try it. Who knows, you might enjoy it."

Sirius looked as if he would rather have had Stinksap poured over him.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

She wound a strand of dark brown hair around her finger, biting her lip, as she opened another book, the first book tucked under her arm precariously. Somehow, she managed to keep the book open with one hand. Something I would never be able to do.

I opened the book, gritting my teeth. It was going to be bad…

_Isabelle Nightingale sighed prettily, holding up the necklace of pearls to her neck. The party was just minutes away, and soon, she would have to pick out her future husband._

_Her beautiful sky-blue orbs filled with tears at the thought. No one understood how her parents had beat her as a child, telling her that she wasn't graceful enough, she wasn't pretty enough; they had only stopped when she started to wear a corset, reasoning that they could not ruin any beauty that would come in her teenage years. _

_Her corset: a sign of bondage, yet her liberator._

_Would her husband understand her? Understand her angst, her despair?_

_She wiped tears away with a hankerchief and put on the pearl necklace; it emphasized her long, pale neck, the brown curls that cascaded onto her bared shoulders—_

"What type of crap is this?" I muttered. Anna looked up, her brown eyes wide.

"What?"

"I can't read this!" I sputtered. A small smile spread across Anna's face and for a second, I softened. "Err…well, if you really want, I'll read it," I sighed.

"I'm glad you'll give it a chance," she said smoothly.

She was just _this _close to becoming a Slytherin in my book. At least she was an adorable Slytherin.  


* * *

AN: I know, I don't update frequently enough. Please leave reviews if you like it or hate it!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Just a reminder: the idea was originally by sovereignty'd. Check out the original! Oh, and mild cursing in this chapter. I think it's mild, at least, although some people might be more offended. Nothing like the f word, so don't worry.

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

The romance novel was sheer torture. When I proposed going to Honeydukes, Anna looked at me like a mother looks at a petulant child who seemed entertaining, and agreed, _after_ she paid for all her books, and the romance novel.

I knew that the Sorting Hat made mistakes. Perhaps it decided that she was too quiet, not sadistic enough, and too cute for Slytherin. I wasn't too sure.

Inside Honeydukes, the room was filled with the smothering smell of chocolate. Excellent.

I looked around. "Moony!"

* * *

_**Anna Lisbon**_

She froze. It didn't take much for her mind to connect Moony to Remus, and she turned around to see Sirius skip over to Remus, whose arm was draped around Elizabeth Clearwater as Elizabeth sucked on a bat-shaped lollipop.

Something twinged inside her heart when she remembered the beautiful chocolate rose she had received from Remus so long ago…Somehow, Remus seemed colder, a slightly arrogant smile on his face that was dreamy at the same time. It was a look that Sirius normally wore.

"Hi, Padfoot. Hey, Anna, Sirius isn't treating you badly, right?" Remus asked, squeezing Elizabeth's shoulders.

_He's mocking me_. Anna looked at the floor. Shiny. Probably coated with years of dropped candy.

"Anna?" Remus was staring at her. "Come with me, outside. I need to talk to you." Sirius straightened, his eyes flicking from Anna to Remus.

"Be quick, Moony, OK? Elizabeth isn't going to wait for too long."

She wasn't sure to expect. The slightly arrogant look was gone, replaced with the small frown that was normally on Remus' face. "I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna stood there. What was she supposed to feel? Relief?

"I know you…you thought that you were in love with me," his voice shook on the word, 'love'. "But I'm not sure…if you were. If I was in love with you. It's a mutual feeling, and I'm not sure your crush was even love."

"You doubt—"

"Have you ever thought about it, Anna? How old are we? Most of us are barely seventeen; we have no idea what love is."

Anna closed her eyes, shuddering in the cold. "You make my life so hard, Remus," she whispered. He smiled but the words he had just said seemed to dampen the normal leap of her heart that happened whenever she saw his smile. Her heart seemed…to flop. Pathetically.

"Give Sirius a chance, Anna. We weren't in love. You'll come to realize it."

He went back into Honeydukes. Anna leaned against the wall of the store, watching her breath rise in coils. People were leaving the shop, their babble distracting her for seconds at a time.

"Anna?" Sirius stood in front of her. She blinked. "You all right? What did Remus do to you?"

"Nothing, Sirius."

He didn't look convinced. "Said anything bad? I really don't care that he's my best mate. I'll make sure he gets to hear my opinion about upsetting you. Or, wait, I'll tell him to come out again and you can slap him. Hex him. I'll hold him down for you."

She laughed, in spite of herself, and Sirius looked pleased. "Want to go back to Honeydukes?" he asked.

"No," Anna said, rather quickly. "I…"

Sirius stared at his feet for a second, rubbing his forearms. "I don't want to go back to the bookstore," Sirius said; he wrinkled his nose as if he was talking about the Hogwarts library.

"Then where do you want to go?" she asked. "We can go back to the library at Hogwarts."

"You're kidding, right, Anna?" She shrugged.

"We could go back to the castle. It's only younger students there now," Anna said.

"You're moving quickly."

Anna flushed. "All right, all right," Sirius said, and he walked back towards the castle. Anna touched an ear with one of her cold hands. It was warm. She sighed, and followed Sirius back towards the castle.

They still didn't talk on the way back.

There was nothing to say, after all. What do you say after four years of not really noticing each other? And then the last two years…Anna couldn't bother thinking about those years. Not if she could.

They were almost at the castle doors; Anna could see Filch already, peeking out of the slightly open doors. Sirius stopped at the sight of Filch, his eyes narrowed. "We don't need to go back immediately," he said. "Let's…let's go to the lake."

For a second, Anna was sure. He had watched her when she was with Remus, when they had sat under the tree that the Marauders usually sat under.

Then, she wasn't so sure, as Sirius strode off, hands in his pocket, his tanned skin looking awkward against the snowy landscape. Surely he was cold. "We should go in; you're going to die of pneumonia otherwise."

He stopped, shoulders hunched; it struck Anna how he was tall but didn't quite fit his frame, as if his body had grown far too fast for his mind to keep up with. He shoved his hands further into his pockets. "I'll live," he turned around, "Glad you're concerned about me," he muttered.

Anna opened her mouth, about to protest, but he turned back around and started to walk towards the lake. She followed; she didn't know what else she could do.

He sat down on the snow, back against the tree, his head bent. When Anna sat down next to him, she could see his skin ripple and goosebumps rise. "It's too cold, Sirius. We have to go inside."

"And deal with all those first-years? No."

Silence again.

"Do you want to tell me anything?" Anna finally said.

He shifted, staring at the lake. "Not really," he breathed; his words came out as faint mist. He wasn't shivering...but he kept rubbing his hands on his forearms.

"We should really get out of the cold, Sirius," said Anna; she started to rise to her feet, when Sirius grabbed her hand. She flinched at the sudden contact. His hand was so cold…

"I just want to know…Do you like me? I'm not asking for anything more," he asked, in a low voice.

Anna froze, her knees still bent. He wasn't even looking at her; he was looking at the snow-covered ground, but his hand was still grasping her fingers.

"I thought you weren't serious," she muttered, sitting back down. The annoying pun passed without an acknowledgement. "Wasn't this all a prank? You're going a bit too far for just a prank." Sirius groaned and let go of Ann's hand, collapsing back against the tree.

"Why do you think everything is a prank?"

"Everything you've done to me is a prank; why should I believe otherwise?" Anna could feel her voice rising, but Sirius waved his hand.

"What would convince you I'm serious?"

Again, the pun went unacknowledged.

"I don't know. Let's go, I knew this was a waste of time—" Anna stood up again, but Sirius was faster: he shot to his feet and darted before Anna. "Get out of my way, Sirius," Anna muttered, stepping to the side.

He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips on hers.

It was far too easy for her to wrench herself out of his grip and slap him. "Sirius Black, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Anna screeched.

"Second time," he whispered, backing against the tree. Anna lunged forward, but her flailing arms didn't touch Sirius at all.

"No, no, no! Sexual harassment! Twenty points from Gryffindor; I'm reporting this to Professor--"

"All right, I know it was a bad thing, but I'm telling the truth; I think I love you--"

"Don't say that word around me! Don't say it--"

"I think I love you, Anna," Sirius continued, as if she wasn't clenching her fists, blowing hair out of her face. "And you should give me a chance, you know, like, as a friend, even. That would be nice. I've been trying to be civil to you--"

"I'm still reporting you for sexual harassment," Anna breathed.

"So you won't even consider being a friend?"

"What kind of friend would forcibly kiss a friend?"

"What kind of person wouldn't give another person a second chance?"

"What kind of person would bully another person for almost two years? You, Sirius Black! You don't only bully me, but you bully Severus Snape as well--"

"Snape's different; he's a Death Eater--"

"There isn't any proof he is a Death Eater!"

"You don't think he is?"

Anna paused; the envelope that Snape had sent so long ago at the Owlery flickered in her mind, but she brushed it aside. Hastily, Sirius said, "That's besides the point. Anna, you have to give me a second chance. I--I thought you were trying to destroy my friendship. With Remus."

"You..."

"I _need_ my friends," Sirius said quickly, rubbing his forearms. "They're my family, and if I lose any of them, it'll kill me. And Remus was infatuated with you; I felt that he was forgetting...us. The Marauders. But he was like me. He thought we were all family, and he knew that he could have a girlfriend and at the same time, have us as friends. But I didn't see it that way. So I pranked you. I tried to drive you away. But then, you made Moony so happy..."

"And you destroyed it," Anna blurted out, "Enough, Sirius, out of my way. I have to report you still."

"Anna, you have to give me a chance."

"How about this?" Anna asked in a low voice. Sirius leaned towards her. "I'll report you and I'll give you a second chance as well."

"You'll let me be your boyfriend?" Sirius asked swiftly.

"I--"

"That's the second chance, Anna. Just a month."

Anna shook her head. "You've had all of two girlfriends and you choose _me? _What made me worthy of this honor?"

"The other two were flings. You're better."

"You're always this eloquent, aren't you? A charmer?" Anna whispered.

He put an arm around her shoulders; Anna flinched, but Sirius bent down and whispered into her ear, "Just a month, Anna. We'll see what happens."

* * *

AN: Yeah...I'll try to update more often. Please give me suggestions and comments about the story.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: It's sorta obvious that I want to get seventh year over with, right? The romance is no longer what really interests me; it's the…effects of the romance on canon. Hint hint hint! Also, I'm upping the rating to a T. There's some violence towards the end, and I want to warn readers, even those just starting on my story, immediately about the violence. It's probably slightly worse than the violence in Deathly Hallows.

* * *

Anna was expecting the worst. Sirius Black crowing that Anna Lisbon was his girlfriend, flowers dumped onto her bed again, out-of-tune serenades. But there was none of that. Sirius was…quiet about it. Everyone seemed to know, but it wasn't some great affair; after some teasing from her dormmates, she hadn't heard anything else. It was surprising.

She even got a couple hours in the library by herself; NEWTs were approaching and she retreated back to her old haunts more frequently. And Sirius wasn't always there.

The first time she saw Remus, it had been two weeks after she had become Sirius' girlfriend (the words still made her cringe). Remus was bent over a book, a finger underneath a line of text. His lips moved soundlessly. A large stack of books sat by his right hand. She backed away, trying to be as silent as possible.

He looked up anyways, and smiled. "Hey, Anna."

She looked down. Damn. It was probably all her books.

"You can sit down," he motioned to a chair beside him; he stood up, pushing aside his books, and sat back down again. Anna sat down in the chair and placed her books on the table. "Reviewing as well?" he asked, his voice nonchalant. "Charms is actually getting harder. I never thought that was possible. I've had to study," he laughed. Perhaps it was because Sirius seemed to be breathing down her neck, but Anna could manage a smile at Remus' laugh. "I would ask Elizabeth, but I believe she isn't too happy with me."

"What?"

"I broke up with her," Remus said.

For a second, Anna could pretend she didn't understand what he had said. After all, some third-year had just Banished a stack of books across the library and managed to hit Madam Pince, a formidable achievement, that somehow didn't get any appreciation from said librarian. As Madam Pince shrieked at the top of her lungs, Anna had started to cough. There were plenty of reasons why she couldn't hear it. But of course, she did actually hear it.

"Excuse me?"

"I broke up with Elizabeth Clearwater. Or perhaps she broke up with me. Yes, I think the latter," he mused.

"You—"

"She felt that she didn't like me enough to hold on to the relationship," he said casually, brushing hair out of his eyes. "She said that any relationships established now might go through the war, and she wasn't sure if I was the one for her."

_Go through the war…_

"You all right, Anna?"

She could barely get the words out of her throat. "Don't you feel…sad?"

"Sad?" he looked up from his book, his eyes wide through long light-brown hair. "Not exactly. She was right. We weren't exactly suited for each other. Besides, we're too young to swear everlasting love to each other anyways." Remus stared at Anna, who was tracing patterns on the wooden table. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Fine, actually. I get it. You're trying to warn me," she could hear Remus clearing his throat, but she continued, "Where's James and Peter?"

"James is…I don't know actually," Remus muttered. "Peter, I know. He's in the library as well, but he decided to get a different table. Group studying doesn't help him."

"Moony! Anna!" Sirius appeared out of nowhere, grinning. He sat himself on a chair, pushing Anna and Remus' stacks of books aside. He peered around the columns of books. "Why so serious?"

Remus cracked a smile. "Anna?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on, Anna, cheer up!" Sirius said. "You can help me study!" Anna looked up from the table; both Remus and Sirius' eyes met hers, and she saw, with a start, that Remus' brown eyes were a complete contrast to Sirius' grey.

"Ask Remus for help," Anna whispered; Sirius pouted. Anna smiled, slightly.

"Moony, feel pity for a rejected man and help me on Charms."

* * *

The day before the next Hogsmeade visit, Professor McGonagall said, as the students milled around, gathering things up before moving to the next class, "Anna, I need to see you."

Anna nodded; Sirius turned around and tugged on her hair. "Sirius," Anna said.

Sirius grinned. "Don't forget about me."

"How can I?" Then, she walked to Professor McGonagall's desk; Professor McGonagall put down her quill and watched the last of the students disappear out of the classroom. Then, raising her wand, she cast a spell at the door. It banged shut, and then, the professor waved her wand.

"A Silencing Charm, Miss Lisbon, as well as a temporary lock to keep my next class of students out. They can wait for me to open the door," Professor McGonagall said in her crisp voice. "Invitations to see the headmaster are not idle things to be trifled with."

"Professor Dumbledore called for me?"

"He has decided that he must see you along with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Elizabeth Clearwater, and Edward James. You, I believe, were already approached about…the Order?"

"What about Elodie and Mary? What about the other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws?"

"Most have shown no interest, when individually approached. The only ones who were individually approached were students that might have qualms about joining the Order. We believed you to be one of them."

Anna wished she could feel sad that Dumbledore felt she might have qualms about joining the Order, but she couldn't. "The Order needs more people than ever, Anna," Anna heard her first name ring in her ears, "and we're expanding our reach in Hogwarts for recruiting. Your Defense against the Dark Arts teachers have reported that despite being quiet, you are quite capable at the subject. Transfiguration and Charms are your weak subjects, even though you received O's in both, which shows that you are still quite capable…In other words, you are a perfect candidate for an Auror."

"Professor—"

"Now, as your Head of House, I know perfectly well that you wanted to be a Healer. And I assume you still want to be a Healer." Anna nodded.

Professor McGonagall crossed her fingers and peered at Anna through her spectacles. "I never thought you would be a good Auror, Anna. Not because of your skills, oh, no," she said quickly, as if fearing Anna would be offended, "you have the right mentality, and the Potions skill needed for a Healer. But Professor Dumbledore asked me to gauge whether you have changed your mind."

"Ma'am…I still feel my path is in Healing."

She had never felt too comfortable under the penetrating gaze of Professor McGonagall. Today was no exception, and she had started to try to rub out some mark on her shoes when Professor McGonagall finally said, "Well, then, Miss Lisbon. Here's a letter from Professor McGonagall. I believe that you will soon meet the headmaster. You are still interested in the Order, I believe?"

The Order. She wasn't sure. "May…may I attend this meeting? I'm still not sure," Anna stammered. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I believe that nothing confidential will be disclosed, so yes, you may go. Take the letter, and this pass for your next class. Have a good day, Miss Lisbon." Professor McGonagall stood up and walked to the door; third-years poured into the room, all looking rather subdued.

As Anna left the class, she heard Professor McGonagall say, her voice huffy, "Of course, who's dying this year?" Anna hid a grin, and headed to Herbology.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was busy as ever, and it felt nice to sit there with Mary, Elodie, and Lily, with a mug of hot butterbeer in her hands. She had been dozing, daydreaming, whatever, when something Elodie said burst through the stupor.

"—Dumbledore."

"What?" Anna said.

"You weren't listening at all," Elodie pouted. "The Order, Anna! Personally, I decided not to go into the Order. Dangerous, and all that."

"You have a choice?" Lily asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course you do!" Mary snorted. "They just haven't asked you because they know you're noble and brave and you'll want to join the Order."

"Well…that's true," Lily muttered.

"You shouldn't talk about the Order so loudly," said a calm voice. All four girls spun around. Peter Pettigrew dragged a chair from another table and sat himself between Mary and Elodie. "Keep your voices down. Or at least cast _Muffliato._"

"All right then, you cast it," Elodie snapped.

"_Muffliato,_" Peter whispered, and it was like a blanket of air fell around them, muffling the voices around them. "There. No fear of eavesdroppers." He shook his head; some slush fell out of his sandy-blonde hair. Mary shrieked.

"Now I have ice down my shirt, Peter! Merlin's _pants_, it's already so cold!" Mary swore a couple more times and then ran to the bathroom. Peter looked sorry, and then, once Mary was locked in the bathroom, smiled again.

"You never act like this, Peter," Lily said softly. "You're never usually confident."

Peter shrugged. "You feel rather suppressed around James, Sirius, and Remus. I mean, Remus is so modest that he tries to make me feel better, but I still feel inferior," he glanced up at Elodie, who looked incredulous. "Believe me if you want," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Lils," James said, bending over Lily and kissing her neck. Lily flushed, and Mary giggled. "How's everything?"

"All right, I guess."

"I found something I think you'll adore at Honeydukes; want to come and see?" James asked, taking a strand of Lily's vivid red hair and tucking it behind her ear. Lily's flush deepened, but she nodded. "Excellent, we'll go over there later," James said, pushing his glasses up his nose and smiling a winning smile at Elodie and Anna. Elodie snorted. "Where's Sirius and Remus, Peter?"

"Sirius is—Well, I can't say. Remus is in the bookstore, but he's supposed to come by soon."

"Why can't you say?" Anna asked, just as a disgruntled Mary returned from the bathroom, plopping herself onto a chair.

"He's supposed to explain himself," Peter said, pushing his chair back on two legs, so that he balanced precariously. A strangely Sirius-like gesture…He waved his wand and the thick blanket of air seemed to disappear. "No Order talk, now, all right?"

"I'll explain, Peter," Sirius said, and then suddenly, he was right next to Anna, leaning on Anna's shoulders. Anna glanced over at Lily; James was still playing with her hair. It wasn't sudden, their love…It was so slow that she had barely noticed that they had fallen, irrevocably, in love. Both of them. Perhaps, it was the better type, the slow-burning love.

She turned her head back to stare at her butterbeer, but with a casual flick of his hands, Sirius had covered her eyes. "It's too late to say guess who, isn't it?" he whispered into her ear. She smiled, feeling Sirius' warm hands on her eyes.

"I guess it is."

"Please, if you're going to start snogging—" Mary said in a bored voice, "get a room. Both couples."

Sirius laughed, a sound that was almost like a dog's bark. "Where's your boyfriend, Mary?"

"We broke up!" Mary laughed, but it wasn't a bitter sound. "Seems that people are marrying left and right, but also breaking up left and right. I didn't feel like we were soul mates. Neither did he. So we broke up. Simple as that."

"Oh really?" Sirius said, his voice calm, but a small smile on his face. His hands moved down, clasping protectively around Anna's neck.

"Sirius, are you trying to choke me?" Anna muttered.

"Of course not. Otherwise, you wouldn't see my gift."

"It's quite elaborate, too," Remus said.

"What is this, a class reunion?" Elodie blurted. "Of all Gryffindors? We just need some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to come along over, and maybe a couple Slytherins," everyone saw Lily tense; she bit her lip, but Elodie was like the Hogwarts Express, almost unstoppable, "and it'll be complete."

"I can summon Edward James over," James said, letting go of Lily's hair and spinning his wand. "But since Miss Vance seems so troubled, let's leave, Lily."

"You're terrible, Potter," Lily muttered.

"It's James, Evans."

"Well, my name is Lily!" Lily flared up as the two walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

As the door shut behind them, almost everyone could barely hear James reply, "You'll always be my precious Lily-flower—"

"I'd rather you call me Evans."

Peter and Remus winced. "I'll never call you such stupid names," Sirius said softly.

"I doubt it," Anna muttered.

"Well, Anna-banana has come up a couple times in my head—Ouch!" Sirius' hands flew off Anna's shoulders and he winced, staring at his red hands. "Seemed like you were burning with fever."

"Does it?" Mary asked, leaning over to Anna and putting a hand on her forehead. "Nah, she was just too furious at you." Sirius grinned rather roguishly.

"Well, that's all right with me. Come, Anna. We're going to the bookstore."

"You, going to the bookstore willingly?" Anna rose to her feet and turned to Remus and Peter. "How much did you pay him?" Peter shook his head, and Remus smiled, a warm smile that managed to send chills down Anna's body.

"Nothing at all, Anna. He'd be willing to do it only for you."

Anna stood there for a second, biting her lip at Remus' words, aware that Sirius was still standing right behind her. "Come on, Anna," Sirius said. Anna nodded, and together, they left the Three Broomsticks, entirely silent.

* * *

AN: I know Trelawney hasn't arrived yet, but I like to imagine at least another Divination teacher did the same stupid thing as Trelawney did every year.

Well, I've written the last chapter. Basically. Of the story. It's pretty strange. I'm planning on a couple of epilogue chapters to deal with the changes to canon, but I feel pretty good right now.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Yes, I don't update. Sue me. Disclaimer, just for a refresher: most of the plot belongs to sovereignty'd, especially Year 5 and 6; I took more creative license with Year 7 and whatever follows it. But of course, this is all within the wonderful world that belongs exclusively to JK Rowling.

* * *

Arm still around her shoulders, Sirius led Anna to the northern edge of Hogsmeade. The cobble-stoned road grew more and more brown as they continued; the road was only used for Hogwarts students arriving at the beginning of term.

"I don't know how far we'll have to go until the protections go down," Sirius murmured.

"What? We're leaving?"

"It's just a quick trip to London. It is a Hogsmeade day, and we're seventh years. I'm sure that Dumbledore won't mind, as long as we're careful. I want to show you something."

They continued walking in silence for a while. Sirius let go of her shoulders as Hogsmeade drew farther and farther away. A tingling feeling was running down Anna's arms, and Sirius kept rubbing his arms. Anna felt that it probably wasn't because of the cold weather this time.

Then, it was as if a Disillusionment Charm had been cast on her. She gasped, bending over as endless cold rippled over her skin. She could see Sirius beside her, shivering. Then, she breathed in, and warmth crept over her skin again.

"They're powerful," Sirius said. "The charms on these schools. They aren't all Dumbledore's."

"Sirius, are we even allowed to do this?"

"We're already outside of the boundaries," Sirius said, his lips pinched as he straightened. "I'm sure that seventh years are allowed outside of the school, but only on Hogsmeade days."

"Sirius," Anna laughed, and she thought she heard a note of hysteria in her voice, "perhaps you imagined this. You-Know-Who is out there. They're not going to let us waltz out of Hogwarts." Sirius looked at her with a sudden expression of pity.

"Live a little, Anna. What's life without a little risk? I'll take the blame if there is any," Then, with a winning smile, he took her hand and they disappeared.

* * *

Muggles never noticed the little store that served as one of the few truly secure points in Muggle London for wizarding kind to Apparate into. It was secluded and covered in forlorn-looking Halloween decorations, in some pathetic attempt to imitate American commercialism. And every Muggle who attempted to open the door found it locked with a strange lock. Every lockpick would break, and people often saw a paper clip jammed up the lock, no doubt left after some finagling. And the small window that served as a miserable display case had never been broken. For some reason, every Muggle just never thought of trying to get through the window, small as it was.

Not that it would have mattered. The window was reinforced by charms.

The little store was maintained almost lovingly by the Ministry and Order for Hogwarts students to leave Hogwarts safely. Maintained by protective charms, of course. No comfort.

The gray walls were gloomy when Sirius and Anna appeared, hand-in-hand, in the abandoned store. Fake cobwebs were falling off the ceiling, hanging in midair.

"Disgusting," Sirius said, and Anna could have sworn she heard a pureblood accent (arrogance, in other words) in his voice. "Come on, it won't take long."

He let go of her hand and strode to the door, pushing it open with one hand. He swore suddenly. "Forgot, we're not supposed to make it too obvious. Ah well. Come on, Anna." He strode out the door into Muggle London; fortunately, every Muggle seemed to have not noticed that a door that had never been opened before had just banged open.

He walked down the street, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Anna was still following; With every step she took, Anna could feel herself hoping that she could just Apparate away and see how Sirius felt.

But then….

She twisted and felt her body being compressed for a few seconds, and then her body landed right in front of Sirius.

His expression was priceless.

"Just wondering if you knew if I was still here," she muttered. Sirius' face broke out in a grin.

"Feeling neglected? Well, don't worry," he peered at some distant street sign. "It's just another block."

* * *

**Sirius Black**

We finally arrived at the apartment building and I jabbed at the door of my flat. Anna stood behind me, her arms crossed over her white peasant blouse. I could feel her brown eyes on my back as I continued to jab at the door. "I forgot my own security charm," I muttered. "Has to do with my wand. But I forgot how to activate it."

"Did you make it up yourself?" Anna asked, moving to stand next to Sirius and staring at the white door critically. The golden numbers, seventy-eight, gleamed back at us.

"Uh…yeah," I said, now tapping the door using various rhythms. "I had some rhythm, something distinctive—"

"That's nice. You made up your own security charm," Anna said, and there was something like pride in her voice. I bit my lip to prevent blood from rushing to my face. It did anyways.

I pressed my wand length-wise against the door; the door suddenly morphed, melting and surrounding the wand in liquid wood. The wood lay inside the door, as if the door was a large wand case, and then the wood flowed over the wand. It was as if the wand had never been there. Anna gasped.

"Right," I said slowly. "I guess it hadn't been that complicated."

The doorknob glowed blue and then the blue light disappeared. I opened the door. It was still as bare as before: white walls, tile floors, barely any furniture. Just a bed in each of the two rooms. I walked further into it; all my pots and pans were still out. I didn't need to check the refrigerator to know that it was completely empty.

"Sirius, what do you want?" Anna suddenly asked sharply, and I could see her fists clench. Her arms were still crossed.

"I—Well, I just wanted you to know where this place is."

She stared at me.

"We're going to be leaving school soon," I said in a rush, "and I know you want to be a Healer, and it might be dangerous. I'm going to add your wand to the security charm and you can come here and hide if you need to. I'm the only other person who can come in here. Everyone else pretty much has a wizarding house to hide in: Remus and Peter still have their families, James can hide Lily if he needs to, but I know your mom lives almost like a Muggle now. I can even add your mom to the charm, so she and your dad can—"

"Sirius, how did you get the money for this?" she looked around, her mouth slightly open. "It's…"

"My Uncle Alphard. He…I believe he was blasted off the family tree for giving me the money, but still. He left me the money."

His will had seemed so clinical: "To my nephew, Sirius Orion Black, I bequeath the contents of my vault in Gringotts…" When I was young, he seemed to like me, but I wasn't expecting anything large when he died.

"Sirius," Anna whispered. She walked towards the refrigerator, running a hand over the white handle. "That's—That's so thoughtful."

Well, to say I was shocked was an understatement. "Anna, really—"

She threw her arms around my neck; I couldn't even process what she was doing, my arms hanging pointlessly in the air. She was silent, but I could feel her shaking. I let my arms wrap around her.

Her hair was that delicate smell of mint and I breathed in.

It only struck me later that my shirt was growing wet with her tears.

* * *

AN: This is very much a filler chapter, but at the same time, I needed Anna to actually believe Sirius was in love with her. So, yeah. On Valentine's Day! Yay!


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I deserve to be punished for not updating, but I have my own novel, a Creative Writing class that requires quite a bit of writing, and a hectic high school. Life is pretty busy for me. A little naughty language, nothing that you guys can't handle. This chapter is mostly a filler, I guess, because I'm expecting in the next chapter or the next chapter, I'm pushing everyone out of Hogwarts into the scary world. So, this is some sweet interaction between the Marauders, Anna, and a few other guy friends Anna has (trust me, her girl friends will be more important out of Hogwarts).

* * *

Anna was absolutely sure that they would be caught when they returned to Hogwarts. When they passed through the barrier, Anna expected to be struck by lightning or Dumbledore maybe would appear out of nowhere and _not_ look like the benevolent headmaster he normally was.

Sirius looked at her once they passed through the barrier. "You all right?" he asked. His eyes went to the tower where Dumbledore's office was, and a smile spread across his face. "It's fine. Dumbledore isn't going to come after two seventh-years who went to London for two hours."

"You sure?" Anna asked, staring up at Dumbledore's office.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore isn't," Sirius said.

"Only Dumbledore?" Anna felt her voice rise a pitch.

"I'll take all the blame; don't worry. I'll say that I abducted you." As if to emphasize the fact, he let go of her hand and walked slightly ahead, humming.

"But you'll get expelled," Anna said earnestly. He stopped in the middle of the path and turned around, an incredulous expression on his face.

"You really think I'll tell them I've abducted you? I'll just tell them the truth: I snuck off and took you with me. They'll believe me, since you're a perfect student, and I'll get a couple of detentions." They were already at the borders of Hogsmeade. Sirius's eyes narrowed, and then widened.

"Moony," he breathed, and then he stepped behind Anna, bending his knees slightly so that his head was level with hers.

"What are you doing?" Anna whispered. "Are you trying to hide behind me?"

"He's a bloody prefect; he's going to kill me!"

"If you forgot, I'm a _bloody_ prefect as well!" Sirius stood up straight; Anna whipped her head around just to see Sirius' mouth close.

"Shit. I forgot," Remus was walking over, a small smile on his face. "You're my girlfriend though, Anna! Please don't put me in—Oh shit, it's James!"

"That isn't James—" Anna said; somebody was walking out of a store and joining Remus, laughing. His blond hair was unmistakable. "That's—"

"Edward James, I know! Now I'm dead," Sirius said cheerfully, walking out from behind Anna. "Moony! Eddykins!"

"Well, that's a new one," Edward said, striding up to Sirius with Remus beside him. "So, what were you doing beyond Hogwarts grounds, Sirius? And Anna Lisbon with you?" Sirius grinned an impish smile.

"Me and my girlfriend were just taking a random walk."

"My girlfriend and I, you mean?" Remus asked, the smile on his face growing.

"Whatever, Moony," Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "The point is, we weren't breaking any school rules. All right, we were toeing the line," Remus threw back his head and laughed; Edward stared off into the sky.

"How about this?" Remus said softly. "We'll let you off easy. You are aware that leaving the grounds without permission is, oh, perhaps ten detentions for most professors. We were told about this in the beginning of fifth year. Don't you remember, Anna?"

Anna nodded, closing her eyes. "Don't worry, Anna. I know about Sirius' puppy-dog eyes." Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Anyways," Edward butted in, "you're to have two detentions, Sirius Black: cleaning up the trophy room."

"Aww, that's first-year detention!"

"Do you want something with more work?" Remus said, examining his fingernails.

"No."

"Well then," Edward said cheerfully, already turning around. "Next Wednesday, seven o'clock, in the Potions classroom, and the following Wednesday as well. Tell Professor McGonagall that I assigned it."

Edward walked to the Three Broomsticks, arms swinging like a windmill at his sides. "Bastard," Sirius hissed.

"Sirius!"

"All right, he saved us; let's go, Anna. Remus, find Peter and James. We should…I don't know. Have a party. Or something."

Remus shook his head, but turned towards the Three Broomsticks. "Life's good," he said simply.

"Good?" Sirius sputtered, but Remus was already out of earshot of Sirius' muttering.

* * *

How was it that NEWTs came along so quickly? One moment, they were in Christmas Break; the next moment, they were studying non-stop. Well, everyone but James and Sirius.

"Relax, Lily!" James said, lying casually on the carpet before Lily's feet. Lily scowled, lifting her Transfiguration book as if about to hit him.

"You should relax, Lily, he looks like a dog anyways at your feet," Elodie said, flipping a page in her textbook. She frowned and underlined a word.

"He's not letting me study! And I need to get some of Transfiguration done before I study for DADA, and the NEWT for that is tomorrow! _To-morrow_, James Potter, _to-mo-rrow._"

"Lily, you're the best in our year. Or is Remus? Or am I? Or Sirius? Or you? Or is it Anna? Edward James is pretty good—"

"Shut up and let me study! Or I'll throw you into detention, even though you're Head Boy! And let's see how well you'll do on your NEWTs when you've been sitting in Sprout's place, repotting mandrakes! Hopefully without earmuffs!"

James winced. He sat up. "Well, in that case…hey, Peter?"

"I'm studying," Peter muttered, almost scowling. He pushed against the round table with his legs, so that his chair was only on two legs.

"Hey! That's my look!" Sirius yelled, standing up from the table, where he had been reading something that was no doubt a _Playwizard_ magazine.

"You're so immature," Anna said, flipping through some DADA notes. Sirius glanced at Peter, and then sat down again, flipping open the magazine.

"How do you even let Sirius read that magazine?" Elodie whispered to Anna. Anna shrugged.

"I always think he's a dream. A rather realistic dream, complete with nightmarish parts, but still a dream," Anna said distantly, watching as James rubbed Sirius' head hard. Sirius roared and leapt out of his chair, chasing after James. "And I always feel that I can't let it end."

* * *

The two NEWTs the next day were the DADA and Transfiguration NEWTs. Anna felt relatively sure she knew what she was doing. She had a bad feeling about the DADA NEWTand there were a few difficult Transfiguration questions and the short answer—

"Stop thinking about it."

She started. She felt Sirius, who had been sitting back to back with her, turn around. "I can tell. You're thinking about the test. I think I might even feel your brain trying to think too hard. Look, it's a nice day."

"I'm not only worried about that," Anna muttered.

"What else can you be worried about?" Sirius said. Anna didn't answer for a few seconds; they both watched James being pushed into the lake by Peter.

"What happens after we leave Hogwarts," Anna whispered. "We only have three weeks now."

"Joining the Order, of course!" Sirius said as if this wasn't a question at all. He _had_ gone to the meeting. Anna hadn't. He turned and lay on the ground, eyes closed. "Why didn't you come to the meeting?" Sirius had never stopped asking that question…

"I'm going to be a Healer, Sirius. I'm not going to break my vow. I can't be…affiliated with either side of the war."

"Anna, you still haven't said why—"

"Sirius, think about it; if I was secretly a Death Eater and I refused to treat an Auror and allow the Auror to die, St. Mungo's would collapse," Anna muttered, closing her own eyes. An idea was forming in her head, but she didn't like it at all. _No affiliation with anyone…you can be entirely impartial, _a voice whispered in her head. _You wouldn't risk anyone's lives…_"Besides, it's not like I'm the only person rejecting the offer. Edward, Elodie, Mary, and Jacob aren't joining either."

James finally emerged from the lake, sputtering, without his glasses and sporting actually flat hair; Peter was roaring with laughter. James pointed his wand at himself and with a resigned expression on his face, started to apply a warming charm on himself. Remus looked up from his book, mouth open, just as a huge tentacle rose out of the water. Peter and James…ran, James pointing his wand over his shoulder and shooting spells at the tentacle.

"Serves them right," Sirius said, his eyes open. He had propped himself on his elbows just to watch. "You're right, I guess, about the Auror. Still, why worry?"

"It's _dangerous_ out there, Sirius! You and James and Lily and Peter and Remus are all going to be at the front lines; I might even have to treat one of you. Alice and Frank don't say anything in letters, but the news coming out of the front lines is terrible."

Sirius chewed on his lip, still staring ahead.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We're young. We can handle it," he said, jumping to his feet. Anna closed her eyes; just seeing him so _young_ and filled with life…could this last? Could they last? No, could they both even survive?

* * *

AN: Edward and Jacob…I just realized there was a Twilight reference, but I assure you, Edward James of Hufflepuff and Jacob King, the Ravenclaw prefect, are both Caucasian males with no particular quarrel. Haha. Not that I really like Twilight, but I still noticed it.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Okay, it's been a long time. I'll try to update more often now that I'm free from school and have a couple of months before returning to high school.

* * *

When NEWTs were done, Anna Lisbon was one of the few students who did not run out of the Great Hall, screaming. She shuffled, tucking quills and papers back into her bag, even when she saw Peter singing "Ole, ole, ole, ole" as he ran by. She didn't smile.

Truth be told, she didn't want to graduate. Not that she had been one of those students who proclaimed frequently how they were going to leave Hogwarts into the wider wizarding world, where they would actually affect the world and not just sit in classrooms, playing around with tame spells. It wasn't that she didn't want to do anything. She knew that she wanted to help. She had already gotten a job at St. Mungo's as a Healer's assistant. And they had promised her that just like many other places (such as the Aurors, she remembered fearfully), promotions for smart students would come far more quickly than in peaceful times.

No, she was fine with the idea of leaving Hogwarts. Sort of.

What she was scared of was leaving familiarity. She would see her friends, she knew that. But they would live in different homes, they would see each other only briefly. Security was tight everywhere.

Elodie and Mary were planning on opening a "witches' boutique"; through Mary's connections ("Pureblood connections sadly still do matter, even though they shouldn't," Mary had said, looking ashamed), they had gotten a prime spot in Diagon Alley just as a shop had closed, right next to Flourish and Blotts, in fact. It hadn't been easy.

"But we can see each other all the time," Elodie said during their last lunch. Mary nodded eagerly. "Lily is working with the Order, I'm assuming," Elodie whispered. "And they'll need to come to Diagon often. And you'll be just outside, at St. Mungo's!"

"Yeah, I guess," Anna managed to say. "But...it won't be the same. We'll never be the same. It won't be safe. Until You-Know-Who is gone."

"You don't need to be scared," James said grandly, swooping down upon Lily and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "He's just a bald old man. A baby can kill him."

Lily's nose wrinkled. "You can't be so casual about this!" she scolded him, but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and her stern expression melted away.

"We're supposed to be going to a party, not snogging our girlfriends," Remus said, poking James' neck. James winced and stood up.

"Party?" Mary perked up.

"Sorry, firewhiskey," Peter said breezily, patting Mary on the head, looking curiously imperious. "Unless you ladies can't handle it."

"Are you kidding me?" Elodie said, snorting. She stood up. "Let's go!"

"There's a rather tempting heap of mashed potatoes and treacle still on your plate," Sirius said, sitting next to Anna and placing an arm around her shoulders. "I would eat it." He took Anna's spoon—

"I _used_ that spoon," Anna sputtered, shaking her head. A strand of light brown hair fell on the table. Sirius tenderly picked up the strand and placed it back upon Anna's head. "And what was that for?"

"One question at a time," Sirius said patiently, poking at the chocolate pudding on Elodie's plate. "First of all, we've already...mixed our...bodily fluids that issue from our mouths—"

"Way too much detail," Peter muttered.

"And I told you I wouldn't let even a strand of your hair be harmed," Sirius finished, before digging into the chocolate pudding and licking it off Anna's spoon.

"Merlin," Lily murmured. "Gross."

* * *

Annahad hoped, somewhat, for an elaborate graduation. Just so she could be sentimental. But no. The farewell feast was as close to a graduation ceremony as she could get. It was the way they left...that brought tears to her eyes.

Boats.

Those boats that had seemed enormous to her when she was eleven years old, now so small that fitting all four of the Gryffindor seventh-year girls was too much. So, it was two to a boat.

Lily and Anna, Mary and Elodie. As they boarded the boats, trying to ignore the impulsive laughter and tears around them, Anna, as she sat herself on one of the benches, she couldn't help but go into rewind: what had she done wrong? She should have been closer to Elodie and Mary...but she had been so painfully shy for the first three years, and only had her fourth year with their friendship perfect. Then, she had been so self-absorbed...making her feud with Sirius way more serious than it should have been. So they were friends.

But it could have been more than just friends. It could have been best friends. She could have friends with them like she was with Lily, even though even that friendship was a little more tenuous from fifth and the beginning of sixth year.

Regret, regret, regret. Was that the only feeling she could feel now? She glanced over at the four Marauders, who despite all being rather gangly seventeen-year-olds and who all ate a lot, were trying to fit in one boat.

It had to happen. James fell into the lake. Remus, Sirius, and Peter, all howling with laughter, pulled James Potter out of the lake, sputtering, black hair plastered to his head. Anna could feel Lily shaking with laughter next to her.

Anna's eyes lingered on Remus, and then Sirius.

Maybe it wasn't all regret.

* * *

Once Professor McGonagall shrilly reprimanded the Marauders after James managed to pull Peter into the lake along with him ("Terrible behavior ill-befitting your status as graduates!"), they set off. The boats made a whispering sound as they passed, oar-less, powered by no wind, through the lake. Hagrid, who had been exuberant on their first voyage in their first year, was silent, quiet. As they passed through the trees, Anna could feel herself turn around, along with the rest of her class, to look at the castle.

She could always go back, a small voice said inside of her. The castle would still be standing here. Almost everyone would be the same. Hagrid's voice would still boom, Nick would still pass through her body and apologize for the rather frigid scare, McGonagall would inevitably be her strict self and her temper would rise at the sight of the Marauders...

But none of their class would ever come together again...not in such a mass.

She was crying. She was. She couldn't deny it. And Lily was crying. It was all so quiet though. Everyone was quiet as they crossed the lake one last time.

And then they were out of the boats, and it was on the Hogwarts Express—Merlin, the last time!—for the last time.

They all sat in the same compartment, trying to laugh together, Sirius and Peter and James stuffing their faces with candy, Remus choosing to stuff his face with chocolate only, and playing idle games in between games. But eventually, Anna just stared out the window as her Gryffindor yearmates chattered in a rather crowded train compartment.

_So it's all over then_.

* * *

AN: I started writing this after saying good bye to a couple of seniors who I will miss very much. It's all rather depressing, isn't it? Ah well. I'm starting on the next chapter! The pace will go up.


	31. Chapter 31

Absolute chaos. St. Mungo's was in such a perpetual state of chaos these days. The more comical injuries—various objects stuck in a person's mouth, strange curses such as wings replacing arms—was overshadowed by pale people shaking from the Cruciatus, others bleeding from variations of _Sectumsempra_ or other strange spells from the Death Eaters, and some who were just sick. It was obvious. They were wearing layers of clothing, unlike everyone else who were in light clothing, shivering, pale.

"What is this?" Anna pointed at a small child sleeping in his mother's arms to the Healer who was behind the desk for new recruits. The Healer looked up.

"Some strain spreading in Scotland," the Healer said. "It's some weird flu. Strangely, no signs among Muggles. It's targeting the Wizarding population alone. On top of the war...this isn't appreciated," the Healer sighed. "You're aware you'll have to work with those victims mostly."

"Oh, I don't mind," Anna said, throwing a lime-green Healer's robe over her head. She still had the white strip on her collar indicating she wasn't full-fledged yet. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Go to Room 620. Brewing potions for now," the Healer said. "Sorry," she added, brushing blond hair out of her face. Her small nose wrinkled, as if in disgust.

"It's fine," Anna found herself saying.

"Oh, but here. Staff key," the Healer tossed a small golden key at Anna. "Put it around your wand." Anna took the small ring on top of the key and slid her wand into it; the key and ring disappeared, melting into the wood in a spurt of golden light.

"Uh..."

"That's what's supposed to happen. Your wand is the key in there. If you want to get rid of the key, say, when there's an intrusion, rub your wand against any of the walls here. The key will drop out of the wand and you can hide it. Now go and find Room 620." Anna nodded.

* * *

She entered the elevator and breathed in, closing her eyes. For a minute, she just stood in the elevator, and then, she pushed her wand in a slot beneath the button for the ground floor. The elevator lurched, and then climbed steadily upwards.

She would have liked to have had a couple minutes to, you know, think profound thoughts in general about her first job, but she didn't have time. The elevator doors opened and she saw..._many_ Healers, some with full lime-green robes, other with the white stripe on their collars indicating their status as not full-fledged Healers. She swallowed.

620 was easy to find. It was a room that was comfortingly, and probably intentionally, similar to Professor Slughorn's dungeon, except without damp walls. But the seating format was similar. There was even a chalkboard up front that had a recipe written in elaborate, wildly curling cursive. The only thing missing was forty students. There was only one person in the room.

"Edward?" Anna gasped. Edward James looked up.

"Oh, hi!" Edward said cheerfully. He dropped some kind of herb into the blue, bubbling liquid in his cauldron and stood up. "So you're working here too. Didn't think you would, especially with," he glanced over her shoulder. "Anna, come over here."

Anna glanced over her shoulder—there seemed to be nothing wrong—and then sat next to Edward. "I'm in the Order," Edward whispered.

Anna sucked in a breath. "You're not supposed to be—"

"I know, I know. But you know that rule. It's only there so that Healers won't be biased, you know. If a Death Eater comes in and he has to stand trial and he's bleeding to death, we have to give him treatment no matter what, even if he's killed an Order member. I think I won't be biased," Edward smiled slightly and turned back to his cauldron, stirring carefully. "Ingredients are up there," he pointed to the cabinet sitting next to the chalkboard.

Anna ran an eye over the ingredient list as she walked over. "Rules are rules, James," Anna said loudly as she gathered the ingredients from the cabinet. "They're there for a reason."

"You're too uptight, Anna," Edward muttered.

"Me? Uptight?" Anna burst out laughing, spilling the ingredients all over the table next to Edward's. "You should have seen me in fifth year."

"I did see you in fifth year," Edward said, ladling out the light-blue potion into small bottles. "Oh, the bottles are at the front too."

"That's right," Anna breathed.

"And you were uptight. All those pranks...they were funny, really. Sirius didn't actually injure you," Edward shrugged. "I could see the dress being a bit of a problem since it was against dress code and McGonagall would have slaughtered you if you went out in that dress, but the problem was solved. It all worked out."

"You have NO idea what I felt," Anna muttered. Just the memories of those pranks brought tears to her eyes again—

"Anna, they didn't hurt you."

"Look at my reputation! Sirius tore it to pieces! Sometimes I don't know how I became his girlfriend—"

"You didn't have a reputation before fifth year. Other than as Gryffindor prefect," Edward said, almost idly. Anna stared at him. He glanced over and must have seen something on her face, because he hastily continued, "I mean, you were just another quiet, seemingly nice person. There must be a hundred people like that. And then Sirius started pranking you and you were...famous. In a good way. Nobody made fun of you or anything."

"But how did I feel? I felt _terrible_, I thought I couldn't face anyone—"

"Then you created that feeling," Edward said firmly. He glanced at Anna's potion. "You're supposed to add the boomslang now."

"Oh!" Anna dropped boomslang into the cauldron, still feeling...strange. She had never thought of it that way. She had made herself a victim?

Maybe she had.

Now there was the nagging feeling. Curse Edward James. Hufflepuffs weren't usually this blunt.

Oh, she was never going to get the idea of making herself a victim out of her head now!

* * *

"I do not bind people with an Unbreakable Vow," Professor Dumbledore said softly.

Gideon Prewett's small, two-story house served as the headquarters for the Order...for now. Everywhere else was risky. And despite Prewett's famous association with the "good" side, his house had always been covered in charms to prevent intruders. A couple more charms, including the Fidelius, kept the house safe, tied to the life of Gideon Prewett.

Right now, in Gideon's living room, stood six new initiates into the Order of the Phoenix that was based in London: Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Edward James.

"I could, if I wanted to," Dumbledore continued. "But I feel that binding you by life or death does not make you work harder for the cause. You must realize that this Order is a secret society. You protect everyone else. Not only the ones you will see daily: the Prewetts, Arthur Weasley, the Longbottoms—"

"Alice!" Lily whispered.

"Benjy Fenwick, they are only a few you will see. You must realize that even though this group is primarily comprised of Gryffindors, it is not because the others have chosen not to join. They have, only in branches not in London. Places all over Scotland and Northern Ireland and England have smaller branches of the Order. Some of your classmates, indeed, many recent graduates of Hogwarts have been selected to work in the smaller villages and cities. Which accounts for the relatively small size of London's Order. Although you will _not_ receive any information about these other members of the Order unless absolutely needed, you cannot, must not betray anyone. You may be privy to information about the location of meeting places, such as the Lion and Snake Inn in Grassington, Yorkshire. An Order member, Caradoc Dearborn, based in London, was privy to its location and went missing at around approximately the same time once that inn was destroyed, along with four or five Order members who were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Undoubtedly, the information was tortured out of him."

There was complete silence in the room now. Perhaps it was the first time the six realized the magnitude of what they were doing. They certainly looked less like happy graduates and more like scared teens.

"Some of you, I know, are starting your membership by breaking rules already," Edward's cheeks were suddenly flushed, "That spirit is needed. The Order requires courage, but it also requires subtlety. An understanding of what's going on. An understanding of the human heart."

Albus Dumbledore stared out the window, his blue eyes tired, if that was possible. "I trust you know what you are getting into."

"Yes," Remus said. Dumbledore glanced at the werewolf, who despite looking almost as tired as Hogwarts' Headmaster, was standing straight, looking somewhat taller than usual.

"Then hold up your right hand."

All six initiates did so.

"And repeat after me."

* * *

AN: Finally managed to tie up that thread about the Lion and Snake Inn; the one that was blown up a couple of chapters before? Remember? Finally. Caradoc was an actual Order member; JK Rowling mentioned him. So, yeah. It's full-circle now. The inn will have some more significance.

I always thought the Order of the Phoenix was pathetically small. There had to be more people fighting in the smaller villages and cities in the UK against Voldemort. So I wrote them in, and the reason why we never heard about them.


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Let's put it this way. I got Sims 3 and freaked. I have no legitimate excuse. Haha. Anyways...

* * *

Was she too nagging? She didn't want to believe it. Anna ground the beetles harder than needed at the thought, reducing the jewel-like crumbs to an even finer powder.

"Anna Lisbon?" some Healer, black hair tied back with a cloth like Florence Nightingale, peeked in. "We need somebody to get some potions. Sectumsempra. So it'll be the Blood-replenishing potions combined with pain-reducing."

"Almost done," Anna said loudly, pouring the powder into the cauldron; the dark-green liquid hissed and light-green fog poured forth. Anna coughed and stood up.

"Accio Sectumsempra potions," Anna whispered and from an open cabinet, several potions flew out. She put them into a rack and picked it up. "I'll have to come back in an hour," Anna said as she ran to the door, gingerly carrying the rack. The Healer nodded and together, they ran down the hallway. The Healer opened a door to a ward and entered. Anna barely had time to notice the sign which said "Timothy Bobbidy Ward."

It was a large room, lined with several beds along the walls. "All of them need it. They're all in extreme pain."" the Healer said, her voice sounding strained. Anna glanced around.

"Snape?" Anna gasped.

Despite the curtains that had been drawn to hide the patient's face, Severus Snape's long greasy hair was unmistakable over a white hospital gown. His hand, on top of the white blanket draped over him, twitched at the sound of his name. Otherwise, he didn't seem to move.

Anna put the rack of potions down on a cart and with a potion in hand, pulled aside the curtain to Snape's bed. Snape still didn't move.

"Your potion," Anna muttered.

He looked up now and the first thing Anna was struck by was the grey circles under his eyes.

"Lisbon," he muttered, turning his face away from Anna. "Another Gryffindor."

Anna's skin crawled. So he was still like this?

"Do you want the potion or not?" Anna snapped.

There was a tiny pause, and then Snape nodded. He sat up, wincing when he leaned on his left arm (probably where he was hit by Sectumsempra). "I trust you aren't going to feed me," Snape asked coolly.

"Only if you want me too," Anna said almost as coolly. Snape's withering look made it clear that he would never ask. Anna handed the bottle to him; he held it gingerly in his right hand, which trembled. Suddenly, he looked sheepish.

"Could you uncork it for me?" he asked. Anna sighed and took back the bottle, removing the wooden cork.

"You don't need me to hold it up?"

"I'm sure," Snape said, that faint look of disgust reappearing on his face. She handed the bottle back and he tossed it down, his right hand trembling the entire time so that some of the green liquid trickled down his chin. He threw down the bottle onto the floor; there was a loud series of clinks.

"You didn't have to do that," Anna muttered. "_Reparo_."

The clear bottle came back together and Anna picked up the bottle, noticing that Severus actually looked a little apologetic. But that expression was wiped away quickly. She recorked the bottle and Anna Lisbon felt a strange, sudden desire to move on to other patients, just to avoid the awkward silence that grew between the two yearmates. Just as she was about to mutter a quick bye, Severus spoke again.

"How's Lily?"

The question made Anna stop. She turned around to see that Severus' face still had no emotion.

"She's fine," the words came out harsher than she intended. "Extremely happy in fact."

Maybe there was a flicker of emotion in his black eyes. Maybe not. His jaw might have tightened, but, Anna thought, he might be doing that just to look apologetic. He had called Lily a Mudblood. There was no way…no way to justify that. A lifetime of deeds might not even repair that damage. They had been friends for so long, just for that to happen.

There was something in that Slytherin's heart that couldn't be trusted, couldn't change.

Snape stared past her, at least it seemed, for a second, and then turned away so that he faced the curtains.

Anna Lisbon sighed and left.

* * *

A small pop at the back of an apartment building. The guardsman looked up and nodded as Anna Lisbon stumbled forward. Anna glanced up to see a Snowy owl and Barn owl flying into her apartment. She made her way upstairs via a creaky elevator and once in her apartment, threw a couple of Owl Treats that she had bought especially for the few owls at the owls. As they were bickering in squawks over the snacks, Anna untied the letters.

One from Lily, another from Sirius. Surprising, seeing that they saw each other pretty often.

The owls left just as Anna slit open the letter from Sirius. She scanned it quickly: just an invitation to dinner at some fancy restaurant. Even though she had told Sirius he couldn't spend his money like that. She rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

Lily's letter was covered in a messy scrawl. Anna squinted at the writing.

_Anna:_

_He proposed! Ring and all. Sometimes, I still don't know what goes through his mind, but he proposed, and I said yes. Come to think of it, I don't know what's going through my own mind sometimes. I know, it's such a stupid idea. Both of us thinking about being Aurors, working full-time for the Order...and getting married. During a war. _

_But I think I can do it. I know when I look at James that I can see myself growing old next to him, with a grandson with terrible messy hair, and a beautiful daughter, or handsome son, teaching our grandson how to walk...Really, I spin out so many futures in my mind, but so many of them include James. I can't say I have the burning, passionate love for him that would be immortalized in books, like in _Romeo and Juliet_. But I know we love each other the way a married couple should: it's a steady, burning, but not overwhelming love. _

_I know we'll be happy. Keep this letter, OK? So when we're going to each other's houses as old married women, you can take this out and show it to me. And charm it so that our children don't drool on it! _

_James and I are planning on getting married in December, maybe Christmas, maybe New Years' Eve. Sirius is going to be best man. Remus and Peter already promised to be groomsmen, and Mary and Elodie will be bridesmaids. I want you to be the maid of honor...Tuney will probably refuse. And you're the closest person to a sister I have. _

_The wedding will be small. I'll probably invite a couple of other friends, maybe a few Muggle friends who know about the Wizarding world, my aunt and uncle, my grandparents..._

Anna folded the letter in half, closing her eyes.

_So it's begun._ So soon! She had expected at least a year. And the idea of Lily getting married...her heart trembled at what Sirius would think.

Anna didn't feel ready.

Lily, of course, was poised. Despite being fiery and the least likely person among their year of Gryffindor girls to get married early (that dubious honor was given to Mary), Anna knew that Lily was prepared for such a commitment.

Anna...just wasn't. And she had a feeling neither were Sirius. Hell, most people she knew weren't! Oh, Merlin, what would Sirius think?

_I'll finish this letter later_, Anna decided. Let herself absorb some of the implications. '

She crawled into bed, kicking off her shoes, just wanting to take a nap. As she drifted off, the face of Severus Snape floated before her.

"_How's Lily?" _

"_She's fine. Extremely happy in fact." _

"I didn't know how true my words were," Anna murmured in a sleepy daze.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Eek, I've been working on a lot of stuff: a twilight rewrite and my own story. So yeah.

* * *

"You look nice," Sirius blurted out when Anna opened the door.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "I made an effort, you know. Went into Muggle London to buy all of this," she gestured vaguely at her outfit: blue jeans, casual high heels, and a light blue blouse, "All the makeup is wizarding stuff. Except eyeliner. Never mastered that spell."

"So are we still going to that Japanese restaurant?" Sirius said sullenly as they walked to the elevator.

"What's wrong with it?" Anna asked, pressing the rather fogged-up button to go down.

"_Raw food_," Sirius said in distaste.

"You seem fine with salad," Anna said.

"Salad's different. You know, it's like fruit. You shouldn't eat fruit cooked. You can wash vegetables. Washing meat isn't going to get rid of bacteria." The elevator made a cheerful _ding _sound and they both stepped into it, Sirius picking a piece of lint off his black polo shirt. He looked around the elevator critically. "Why is this place so dirty?"

"I live within my means, Mr. 'I-Live-in-Elite-Wizarding-London'," Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, Anna—"

"Not this again!"

"You should move into my flat," Sirius said fervently, "there's plenty of room. And it's even closer to St. Mungo's and all that. Lily would appreciate you not having to go through as much security with the wedding coming up—"

"Sirius," Anna said, examining her makeup in a mirror for a brief moment. She waved her wand over her nose, making some change that Sirius couldn't even detect. "I'm happy here. It'll be better if we're separate for now."

Sirius bit his lip. "It's so damn hard to have a girlfriend," he muttered, walking out of the elevator, hands in his pockets. "I don't see how Prongs can even get married. Moony and Wormtail have already broken up with their girlfriends."

"It's that way," Anna called, pointing to the back door. Prongs scowled at the front door, and headed towards the back door.

"And you have to skulk around, Anna, to even Apparate anywhere, just because it's a Muggle place!"

"The doorman's a wizard; it's perfectly secure," Anna said quietly, joining her boyfriend in the backyard, which was more like a tiny snippet of dirt and trash. Sirius looked down at her and took her hand.

"Doesn't make me any less nervous," and both of them twisted with a pop, away from Muggle London.

* * *

"Akari?" Sirius repeated as Anna dragged him down the road. "Never heard of it."

"It's popular in Muggle London. I just found out they opened another one here. Just for witches and wizards."

"But it's tiny," Sirius moaned, peering into the small restaurant. "Modern though," he said grudgingly.

"It's clean and cute," Anna said. "Come on."

* * *

"The food seems to agree with you," Anna said, watching Sirius scarf down noodles. He nodded, twirling his chopsticks faster. "And you're good with chopsticks," she said, looking at her own fork.

He nodded again, slurping up the remainder of the noodles. "You have good taste," Sirius said, sitting back in his chair and sipping some of the beer.

"I still don't see why you got beer when we could have asked for sake," Anna muttered.

"It's different," Sirius said slowly, staring at his glass. "Really."

"Anna?" Anna turned around to see Alice Longbottom, turned halfway around in her chair. From behind her, Frank Longbottom waved, grinning.

"Merlin's beard," Anna gasped, "Alice!"

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

No tears, but a lot of "What's happened?" Considering they weren't friends before at Hogwarts, they had a lot to chat and I were less chatty.

"You're married?" I asked, pointing to the ring that kept flashing on Alice's finger. Frank nodded.

"Quiet ceremony, you know," Frank said. He had beer as well; he swirled it in his glass as if it was wine, watching the bubbles fall and pop. "We're Aurors already. We can't afford to give the Death Eaters an opportunity."

He stared out the window, his face looking grim. "We've met You-Know-Who."

"Vold—"

"Don't say the name; it's going to be Taboo anytime soon," Frank hissed, glancing at his wife and Anna. "We've met him. Got away with him too; rescued a Muggle that they were torturing. Absolutely terrible. But he's furious with us. Some people say that he's already put us on his...hit list, you could say. And Alice had already shielded a traitor Death Eater from Voldemort. That Death Eater's in hiding right now, feeding information occasionally to the Order, which helps, but we can't confirm it always."

"Two times," I said softly, trying to tune out Alice and Anna's prattle.

"Yeah. It's only—" Frank glanced out the window, ever the prepared Auror, and gasped. "Down."

"What?" I said at the same time as Anna and Alice.

"Get down!"

There was a flash of blue light, and the clinking of glass as the window shattered, and then the spell swirled around the room with a sound that sounded like a banshee; everything it touched shattered into millions of pieces. People were screaming, some trying to Apparate, but failing.

"_Protego_!" Anna screamed; a huge shield erupted out of her wand, in front of the window that had just shattered, and Alice was waving her wand, conjuring up shields around the few hysterical people who hadn't already done so.

"Anti-Apparition wards on the entire place," Frank yelled over the chaos. "Come on; we got to get to the Apparition point!"

I ran to the door, stepping around broken glass and china, the remnants of meals, bamboo chopsticks that were rolling around. The door was locked. I cursed, stepped back, and with a wave of my wand, the door was blasted open. A glimpse of wild black hair.

"Bellatrix!"

She turned around, laughing, and I could feel a chill go down my back; she stood in the middle of the chaos, three other Death Eaters beside her. She was the only one not hooded and cloaked, wearing ragged black dress robes. People were running all around her; Aurors in red cloaks were emerging out of shops, no doubt through Floo powder, and the three Death Eaters were fighting. Only Bellatrix wasn't.

She was always like that: arrogant, fighting only when she felt the enemy deserved it, usually lifting a finger only to kill the "dirty" people she so detested....

"Sirius, you still with that filthy half-blood?"

Something was roaring in my ears. The sound of her demented cackle broke through and I ran after her.

* * *

**Anna Lisbon**

He was far too impulsive. He ran after Bellatrix, ignoring the spells flying around him, and it was all she could do to stop herself from running after him.

Then, there was an Auror beside them, in the destroyed Japanese restaurant. "Alice, Frank," the man said, panting; he threw off his cloak, revealing black hair and a pudgy face. "Get out. They're here for you," his eyes moved to Anna, "Sirius Black, about him, we'll protect him. Don't worry. Help get Alice and Frank out."

Anna nodded.

"It's an unusually small force that you two, now three, could probably take down by yourself, but we're taking no chances of them summoning more Death Eaters. Be subtle. The fireplaces for a block have been destroyed; find the closest one with as little fuss as possible and Floo out of here. They'll be watching the Apparition points more closely than the Floo Network," the Auror continued, wiping his forehead with a dirty sleeve. "Now go."

He ran back into the street, his wand still moving; frequent bursts of light morphed into shields as he attended to the buildings.

Alice, Frank and Anna looked at each other. "You heard him," Anna said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. Sirius...Oh, Merlin—

"Right," Frank said, and together, they ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

She was going to die.

I could imagine her, her shocked expression, the perfect way the earth would claim her through gravity, her gentle fall, hastened by a couple of spells from yours truly to ensure her skull would crack.

I wouldn't even use Avada Kedavra.

She didn't deserve the honor. A Stunning Spell, straight to the heart, would do it.

Repayment for all those insults to Andromeda, all the crap she had spewed for so many years, the insults to half-bloods and Muggle-borns...and Anna.

She was running from me, the coward, just like her cowardly master, and I shot spell after spell after spell, but like a fox, she dodged them all, until she ran into a dark alley, something like Knockturn Alley without the same dire reputation. We ran past all the things that she used to stare at as a little kid.

She made fun of me for calling them disgusting.

And then, it was a solid, grimy, grey wall. She turned around, her eyes not wild, but purposeful, that sinister little grin on her face.

"I can definitely see why she likes you," she called out as I caught up to her. "You're growing handsome, little Siri."

I growled at that stupid nickname.

"Far better looking than that little brother of yours, Regulus."

"And what have you done with him?" I snarled, my wand pointing directly at her.

"Tsk, tsk, still the older brother. He's quite happy serving the Dark Lord." The way she said the Dark Lord made me wonder if she was married. But she was Bellatrix Lestrange, and not Bellatrix...Voldemort, or whatever You-know-who's last name was.

"I'll kill you," I breathed, stepping towards her. She raised her hands, cackling softly.

"You wouldn't have the guts," she taunted.

She dodged the nonverbal Stunning Spell as easily as if I had said it aloud. "Best you can do?" she called, twirling her own wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" I roared; the green light never hit her, disappating in sparks against the walls.

Aurors were rounding the corner. Bellatrix sneered at the sound.

"So protective, you little blood traitor, over that half-blood filth. And your friends. Disgraceful."

And with that, she Disapparated.

This alley was a Disapparation point. I cursed myself for not even bothering to look at the signs that indicated so, even as Aurors surrounded me and started to question me. I hadn't done it. _I hadn't killed her_.

I was never going to forgive myself.

* * *

AN: Sirius said he never saw Bellatrix after about his fifth year. Well, I'm breaking canon a bit. Sorry.


	34. Chapter 34

She wanted to cry at the sight of him, covered in soot, a murderous expression on his face, as he fell out of the fireplace into the Hog's Head. Alice screamed; Frank grabbed his wife and hugged her.

"Sirius?" Anna whispered.

The murderous expression was still on his face, and it disfigured him, making him less handsome. His hug was crushing and Anna could barely breathe, her face pressed against his chest. "I didn't do it," he murmured into her hair. "I didn't, I didn't—"

"Sirius," she breathed against his chest.

"You. You have to forgive me. You and James and Remus and Peter and Lily and _everyone_...she insulted all of you—"

"Sirius," she pushed him away gently and she was glad to see that scary expression was no longer on his face. And there was a sinking feeling in her heart at the expression now on his face: utter dejection. He was crying. He sank to his knees on the dirty floor of the Hog's Head and Anna knelt beside him as he cried.

Merlin...

There was no way around it. He couldn't be brought down by her.

She was in denial. She clung to it.

She had done the same to Remus.

She was too selfish to let go, to spare Sirius the agony...

* * *

Four months after the attack on Diagon Alley. Anna Lisbon was sworn in as an official Healer.

She thought the ceremony was beautiful: a Latin text had been chanted and as a wand was pointed at her by the top Healer, a golden light spiraled outwards and surrounded her so that she was a golden column, and a serpent twisted and curled around her in the traditional Rod of Asclepius.

The snake, the thin line between poison and cure, the staff, renewal.

"Do you swear to treat anyone who comes to you, regardless of their ability to pay?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to treat anyone who comes to you, regardless of their affiliation or relationship to you?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to make the wellbeing of your patient your first priority?"

"I do."

"Then go forth, Anna Lisbon. May you live by this oath and therefore prosper."

The golden light disappeared and Anna took a deep breath, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin as the warmth dissipated.

* * *

Lily was beautiful on her wedding day. James Potter was a nervous wreck and had three counselors, namely Peter, Remus, and Sirius sitting in his room reassuring him. Of course, Sirius was having the time of his life and less likely to be helpful, as evidenced by how many times Remus told Sirius to scram. At least that was what Sirius was reporting to the three bridesmaids as he flitted in and out of the room where Lily was being prepped.

"Total wreck," Sirius said cheerfully. "Muttering about how he doesn't deserve Lily." Then he dashed right back out.

"Isn't that sweet of him?" Elodie said wryly, waving the curling iron a bit threateningly over Lily's long red hair.

"Watch out," Mary said, gingerly carrying the wedding veil. Lily's own face was pale; whether from the makeup or from nerves, Anna wasn't so sure. She sat on a stool beside Lily's higher chair, and Lily's grip on her hand was a death grip.

"I wish Tuney was here."

Her voice was so low that only Anna could hear it. Anna bit her lip.

"Lily—"

"Severus. Oh, Lord, what had I done to him?" Lily muttered, talking to herself now.

Taken his heart and smashed it under your foot? That was putting it mildly. Anna didn't trust herself to talk.

"It's almost time," Lily's neighbor, Mr. Adams, peeked into the room. "You look beautiful, honey. Absolutely beautiful."

Lily smiled at the mirror as Mr. Adams approached and placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder. They could not look any more dissimilar: Mr. Adams had fine, blond hair, an extremely pale, pointed face, and grey eyes, contrasting to Lily's vivid green eyes and red hair. They were so different...as if to emphasize her parents...not being there. "Your parents would be so proud of you."

Lily swallowed and nodded.

* * *

Anna watched for a second as Mary giggled over the bouquet of flowers she had caught, after Lily had thrown it.

First dance.

Lily and James were already spinning away and Anna couldn't bring herself to consider dancing in her high heels. She sat down beside a table covered in a lacy tablecloth, adjusting the neckline of her rather low-cut light pink bridesmaid's dress: all Elodie's idea, not hers. Elodie would not be in charge of her wedding.

"Why you sitting here?" Sirius' voice was already a bit slurred. He plopped himself beside her, raising a glass of champagne to his lips.

"These are scary." She pointed at her heels.

"I'll catch you."

"Gallant as that is, you can't save me from a twisted ankle."

Sirius glanced at her feet, as if contemplating her twisted ankle. He finished the champagne and placed it, his fingers shaking, on the table. "It's true. I can't," he muttered, leaning back. Anna looked up for the first time, to see plenty of James' cousins and Lily's friends and remaining friends: there were plenty of pretty girls. And a few were looking at Sirius, who was looking quite nice. He had chosen black dress robes and his hair was longer than usual. Didn't help that he was leaning back, looking debonair and arrogant.

"Don't you wish you didn't have a girlfriend?"

He glanced at her, somehow managing to make his eyes focus even though it was patently clear he was extremely drunk. Apparently he decided that after the requisite dance with Lily, he was free to do what he wanted.

"Why?"

Anna shrugged, gesturing at the hordes of guests. "There are plenty of good-looking girls out there. And you used to love being a...well, you used to like having choices."

He blinked. "Never thought of it, no."

Lord. He could be a devoted soul after all. Anna walked over gingerly on her heels and sat on the chair right beside Sirius, putting her head on his shoulder. Sirius blinked like an owl; then he put his arm around his shoulder.

"Still mint," he muttered, his head now on Anna's, and through barely open eyes, they watched the wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans pass.

* * *

AN: So, I've accelerated the story a bit, to the wedding of James and Lily. They were engaged for a rather long time. Haha. I can't even remember where I wanted this chapter to end with, so I just ended it here. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to write, but school is killing me right now.


	35. Chapter 35

Peter Pettigrew had been brave before.

He had grown up in Muggle London; his parents, despite being both purebloods, were not elitist and chose to live among Muggles. "A learning experience", they called it. After years and years, they had almost become entirely assimilated into Muggle culture. They knew their neighbors, enjoyed the pop culture of both worlds, and drew no comments from the surrounding area. Nobody ever wondered exactly why the Pettigrews were never seen in their local grocer's. They were too...perfect.

Peter Pettigrew, therefore, had once been courageous. Growing up in Muggle London under the fear of discovery, he had learned how to defend himself not through magic, as most magical children did when encountering bullies, but through words and his fists. He had always been a target since he was small, due to his height. And his confidence grew with his ability to defend himself.

When he came to Hogwarts, it was all over.

Here, people were not only skilled in magic, which he had involuntarily suppressed all his life, but with their words. He was dazzled by his fellow Gryffindors, James Potter and Sirius Black, who both were not only remarkably handsome, but were witty and smart and talented in magic. He was almost a Squib in comparison, because they had been allowed to play with magic before they even went to Hogwarts. He hadn't. And unlike some, whose magic was just waiting to be used, his magic was like a rusted tool. He could never get it back to its potential. And he hadn't even used it.

The Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor upon touching his head. _I sense bravery...yes, you've fought for all your life for yourself and your few friends. _

The Sorting Hat doesn't know what happens in the future.

The Sorting Hat can't possibly know how living in the limelight of practically everyone, how going from having confidence to having none, can erode bravery.

So Peter Pettigrew hadn't been brave in a very long time.

Today was no exception.

His job, assistant at Quality Quidditch Supplies, was a good-paying job, if a bit tame for one of the Marauders. Remus had been indignant that Peter hadn't chosen Gambol and Jopes, the local joke shop. "You can revolutionize it!" Remus had said.

Two months after James and Lily had gotten married, Peter had been dusting off the latest Cleansweep when Lucius Malfoy stepped into the shop.

"You're Pettigrew?" Lucius said.

In later years, Peter would remember this meeting not only because of how his fate changed, but Lucius himself. Lucius, who was at the peak of his power, one of the closest to the Dark Lord. The long blonde hair was not thinning, but thick, and there were no wrinkles around Lucius' lips and eyes yet. He was brilliant, he was rich, he was powerful. It was Lucius' glory days. And they, they being other Death Eaters, say it was all Peter's fault for Voldemort's downfall. Well, then, Peter often thought sourly years later, Lucius had come hunting Peter himself.

"Yes," Peter said, and he despised himself for hearing the slight squeak. He liked to think it was because of his Animagus that the squeak never went away. Others said it was fear. A small part of him agreed.

"Do you have time?"

Peter glanced over his shoulder at the proprietor, a rather excitable brown-haired man named Samuel Bloomington from Scotland, who now seemed pale and weak at the sight of Lucius. Samuel nodded and turned away.

As Lucius left the shop, clearly expecting Peter to follow him, Peter put his hand on his wand, tucked into the pocket of his jean pockets. Death Eaters preferred alleys, he remembered a trifle bleakly. It was just more harrowing for Aurors to walk into a claustrophobic area with the Dark Mark glowing above them. He would not let Lucius lead him into an alley.

He didn't. They left Diagon Alley and walked to a park that was filled with trees and shallow ponds. It was brilliant sunny, a place where the Dark Mark wouldn't be so dramatic. Peter decided this was a reason to be slightly less worried. Lucius seated himself, without a word, on a park bench.

Peter seated himself beside Lucius, carefully, but Lucius didn't seem to object. He just stared ahead.

"From what I remember, you are close friends with the Potters."

_Dear Lord, no._

"What does that have to do with you?" Peter said, trying to stop his voice from trembling. For once, it didn't.

"We need information on them."

Peter stood up, and for once, he could be proud of himself. He was about to twist when Lucius' right hand was suddenly an iron grip around his forearm.

"Do not take the Dark Lord's needs lightly."

"Since when did I care about him?" Peter sneered, and that familiar rush of adrenaline from his childhood returned in a spurt. His wand—

"When your family became a bunch of filthy blood traitors. That's when you should have cared."

The iron grip tightened further. Lucius sneered, but it was hard to tell whether it was at Peter, or the Muggle children chasing after a football before them.

"Bellatrix has a certain fondness for blowing up buildings. The Dark Lord has already set his sights on the building where your parents live. You've all lived in bliss for far too long with those disgusting Muggles."

Lucius glanced at his own left forearm and Peter knew: the Dark Mark. Just a touch and the Dark Lord would tell Lucius' terrifying sister-in-law...

"You would never follow up," Peter muttered.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't, perhaps, but I wouldn't put it past Bellatrix."

He could always lie.

Peter gritted his teeth. The idea of his parents...and all those Muggles...

"I'll give you information."

Peter, looking back, could not believe his naiveté. Did he really believe that the Death Eaters would have not guessed at his duplicity? Did he really believe he could get away with lying? He only believed it once his parents did die in the explosion caused by Bellatrix Lestrange, along with hundreds of Muggles, an incident he only heard through the Order of the Phoenix. And then he was forced into slavery once he was tortured repeatedly by the Dark Lord.

He was supposed to be brave.

The Sorting Hat lied.

* * *

_You do not take sides in a war_.

This was the promise Anna Lisbon had to make when she started working for St. Mungo's. It does not matter whether the person was working for the Light or the Dark. It did not matter if the person under your wand was your worst enemy, or Voldemort himself. If a patient came, you treated him or her to the best of your ability. Their fate lay with the Ministry of Magic, their own body, and whatever higher being there may be. St. Mungo's Healers would not choose. For this reason, they aren't allowed to affiliate themselves with any organization. It doesn't stop them from trying anyways.

Still, Anna liked to pretend that she would not take sides. She didn't join the Order of the Phoenix like her friends had.

But somehow, when she was walking to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts, where she hadn't set foot in several months, she knew she wasn't there just because Dumbledore wanted to see a student that he hadn't talked to really when said student was at school.

She had been sent a letter from Hogwarts requesting a meeting and she had complied. It had been a bit strange to say Bertie Bott's Every-Flavoured Beans to the gargoyle and actually see it spring open. Equally strange was the escalator-like staircase.

Dumbledore's office was just beautiful.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled, stepping out from behind his desk. "Anna, it's good to see you," he said warmly. Anna nodded, glancing at Fawkes, who had just been a rumor to her. Dumbledore's gaze followed hers. "Ah, yes, he's just recovered from a burning day. He's quite beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yes." Fawkes ruffled his feathers, cawing softly.

"Go ahead, Ms. Lisbon," he gestured to the chair before his desk, which scooted back on its own. Anna couldn't stifle her grin, but Dumbledore had already seated himself. She sat down in the plush chair.

"Well, Anna, I might not want to waste a Healer's time; otherwise all of St. Mungo's and Poppy will be after me," he chuckled softly. "I'll get straight to the point."

"I've hired a new Divination teacher."

Anna blinked.

"It is a surprise, even to myself," Dumbledore said distantly, "I never saw much use for the subject myself. I interviewed a few...the last of whom was Sibyll Trelawney, a descendant of the famed Cassandra. She appeared to not have the Gift; I was about to bid her goodbye when she...made a prophecy." Dumbledore's eyes met Anna's. "Yes, it is quite a coincidence. I was astonished, to say the least. This is perhaps...perhaps the most important prophecy of our generation, Anna. It affects the entire war...it's a chance for us to win."

The idea took her breath away.

"Sir...my promise—"

"I understand you can't promise...officially."

And now his expression was calculating. It was terrifying. Anna had never thought Dumbledore was capable of such an expression.

"There are two families involved in this prophecy. The Longbottoms and Potters. Now, the Potters, I have already informed them of this. They are in hiding now."

It explained a lot, why Lily and James had chosen a small cottage in Godric's Hollow...

"And so have Alice and Frank. The trouble is, Alice is having a difficult pregnancy."

Anna blinked.

"She's pregnant?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sorry; she should have been the one to tell you. But she has been in hiding for a while...but the point is, she has to visit St. Mungo's. There's no way she could be helped effectively at home. And in that case, we must prepare for an attack on St. Mungo's."

He lifted two glass vials into the air, one a lavender color, the other, pink. "This one," he lifted the lavender potion, "is a Polyjuice potion for Alice Longbottom. And this," he lifted the pink potion into the candlelight, "is a potion created by the potioneers of old, so that noblewomen could conveniently fake pregnancies when it would help them become more powerful. The formula was all but forgotten after the Middle Ages with the advent of poison as a method of advancement."

Anna could sense where this was going. "You want me..."

"To substitute as Alice Longbottom? Yes. All I'll need is one of your hairs, for a Polyjuice potion for Alice to use. As for her pregnancy...well, it is known you're in a relationship with Sirius Black."

Anna flushed. This seemed too intimate for the Headmaster to know. But he moved on smoothly as if he had never mentioned it. "And of course, I'll need your...consent. What I have figured out is that although patients are the first to be evacuated, it would be safer for Alice if she was a Healer in disguise, since she would blend in with the mass of Healers. Healers have never been kidnapped by Voldemort's Death Eaters because they do not know anything about their patients. The result of the promise each Healer makes. Hence, it's useless to kidnap a Healer when chances are they do not have any knowledge. Anna Lisbon might have been a close friend of the Potters, but you haven't been seen together since the wedding, unlike Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

Anna took a deep breath. "So..."

"There's a chance you will be targeted, yes. But I remember you were quite extraordinary in Defense against the Dark Arts."

She didn't remember that at all. She was...sufficient.

"But even if you were merely average, it'd be best for everyone if Alice Longbottom wouldn't risk herself in battles. The chances are highly unlikely anyways. It's more of a precaution."

_The chances are highly unlikely_.

Anna took a deep breath, meeting the light-blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She couldn't help but feel she had no choice. But somehow...she was fine with that. She hated herself for it. But the chances were slim. It'd be OK.

"With pleasure, sir, I'll do it."

* * *

AN: First of all, thank you to all you awesome reviewers who kept reviewing and telling me that they liked the story. I had almost given up on it; the pressure of school was too much. Today, I got a review and I finally decided to pound out a chapter and get it over with. So here it is. A rather long one. I decided on this plot a while back, but there might be some kinks in it (since I did write this in about an hour) Please leave feedback about it! Also, this is about a year months before October...So Alice and Lily are both pregnant, but it's very, VERY early. I'm going to mess with canon a bit for the purpose of this story...apologies in advance. Thank you all so much, and I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
